


Vol 1 - Battle of the Boy Bands

by hgiel



Series: Boy Band Saga [2]
Category: 1TYM, Dong Bang Shin Ki, H.O.T., K-pop, SM Town, YG Family, junta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 57,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se7en hosts a dangerous reality show setting boy bands against each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Se7en bowed to the camera, "Im Se7en, and Ill be your host of Battle of the Boy Bands! On the pink team we have K-Pop." He moved to his right, revealing the members of K-Pop standing in pink shirts.  
K-Pop bowed and said "We're K-Pop." Jumin continued on.. "Im group leader, Jumin. Please buy our 3rd album that just came out!" He held a copy to the camera. "Its called Memomries. We're the only Korean boy band with enough balls to have our album title miss-spelled." The other K-Pop members clapped.  
The camera panned back to Se7en. "And on our black team we have Dong Band Shin Gi." And he revealed them, moving to the left.  
DBSG in black shirts bowed, saying "We're Dong Bong Shin Gi." Uknow continued. "Im group leader Uknow. We just came out with our first album Triangle." He too held a copy for the camera. "As clones of H.O.T you can't help but buy it!" And DBSG clapped.  
"Well, there are our teams!" Se7en said, entering the frame. "Our teams will be here for 7 days." And he flipped onto his hands, making a 7 sign with his legs. "They will stay here the whole week." He gestured to the wooded area they stood within. "Sleeping in two separate cabins with no electricity or hair spray." Hero and UBin gasped in the back ground. "Within the week they'll be subjected to competitions at any given time! Whoever's group wins.....Well it's a surprise." He winked, seven times.  
"So our first competition is a race! Your cabins are seven miles away." He again, flipped onto his hands, making a 7 with his legs. "Whoever get to their cabin first, eats tonight! The other team starves. But there will be obstacles in your way, there may even be seven of them." He did the flip again. "Or maybe not anywhere near seven. Pink team, follows the pink flags tied on trees, black team follows the black flags. Everyone ready?" Everyone but Donghwa nodded, having zoned out long ago, not even knowing he was on the pink team.  
"Ready, set.....GO!"  
"Go what?" Donghwa asked, but Ubin grabbed his arm and pulled him along as both bands took off running.  
Se7en watched them go for a minute and then turned back to the camera. "....1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7!" And started break dancing. The camera man rolled his eyes and turned off the camera, walking away. "Wha-" Se7en fell, mid flip. "COME BACK HERE!!!

So far they hadn't come across any obstacles, but suddenly Jumin and Young One, who were in the lead, skidded to a stop. "Hold it." Jumin said to the other three as they caught up. "What is it?" Ubin asked, popping up from behind Jumin. "Oh it's a mirror!"  
"A mirror....why is this an obstacle?" Jumin wondered aloud. Shrugging it off, he walked around, but when he noticed no one followed but Woo Hyun, he turned back.  
Young One had taken his shirt off and was flexing for the mirror. Ubin was looking back at the mirror, looking at his own butt. Dong Hwa just stood idle  
"What are you guys doing!!!!" Jumin demanded of them.  
"I've gotten so fat!" UBin cried.  
"I've gotten so much hotter." Young One muttered, flexing his other arm.  
"Come on you guys!!!!!!!!!" Jumin screamed. "Don't you want dinner?????????"  
"I don't think I need it!" Ubin cried again. "Maybe its these pants, maybe I should take these pants off..."  
"NO." Jumin, Young One, and Woo Hyun snapped.  
"Just come on you guys, this is ridiculous." Woo Hyun said.  
"Shut up dude, no ones talking to you." Young One barked at him.  
"You shut up dick!"  
"What did you call me?" Young One said angrily, coming up to him.  
"You heard me."  
"Do you two always have to fight?" Jumin tried to push them apart, to little avail.  
"Its going to be your fault if we lose!" Woo Hyun added.  
"STOP BREAKING UP THE BAND YOKO!" Young One yelled.  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH."  
And they began fist fighting.

Everyone stood around the mirror, looking at Hero who had been fixing his hair for 15 minutes. They had tried dragging him away but everyone was too scared of being bit.  
"Just leave his ass here..." Max said, for the 50th time.  
"We all have to make it to the cabin to win." Uknow explained.  
"We have to have dinner!!!" Xiah whined. "Im just a girl, I need something to eat."  
"FOR HEAVEN SAKES YOU AREN'T A GIRL XIAH!" Micky barked.  
"Do something UKnow, you are the leader." Max pointed out.  
Uknow sighed, and walked behind Hero. He wrapped his arms around Hero's waist and pressed his lips to his ear and whispered "Jae Joong...come on-" But Hero punched him in the face, screaming "DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!!!"  
Uknow fell back with a bloody nose.  
Hero's nose flared and he looked back.  
"He smells blood..." Xiah said, uneasily.  
"Hurry, help me drag him!" Micky said.  
They all grabbed a dazed UKnow and drug him off as fast as they could as Hero chased after, drooling.


	2. Chapter 2

Young One knocked Woo Hyun to the ground with a cheap punch to the ribs. Jumin cried out and tried to keep Young One from kicking at their stunned band mate on the ground. Ubin had taken refuge from the fight behind Dong Hwa who was starting to blink and look around as if he'd just woken up.

"Let me go! I wanna crush his pretty little face!" Young One yelled pulling free from Jumin.

"Stop!" Ubin cried from where he still peaked around Dong Hwa's shoulder. Young One had Woo Hyun's shirt in one fist and the other ready to do serious damage when he looked up. "Your upsetting Dong Hwa!" Ubin pointed up at the tall band member who indeed had tears in his eyes and was looking every confused.

"Stop fighting!" Dong Hwa said quietly. Young One looked a little guilty but quickly covered it with a dirty look at Woo Hyun as he stood and walked away. Jumin jumped forward and helped Woo Hyun up.

"We have to keep going! I can't go without food!"

The others quickly followed after Youngone. "Food? What are those pink flags?" Dong Hwa asked as Ubin pulled him along.

*

"I have a cramp!" Xiah cried as he tried to keep up with the others running.

"Don't look back! Just run!" Micky urged as they stumbled through the woods and Hero gained on them. Uknow tried to stop his nose from bleeding but as previous experince had proven Hero had a strong punch.

Xiah stumbled and fell, which cause Micky to stumble since he was holding onto Xiah's hand. Hero had a dangerously hungry look in his eye that all the DBSG members had seen; and some unfortunate fans whose disaperances were kept hush hush by SM. "Baby, no!" Micky dove to the ground and shielded Xiah from Hero.

Max, who was in the lead, suddenly slammed to a hault and stared up into the trees. Hero was about to pounce on the lovers on the ground but his nose picked up on a scent he hadn't smelled since he had joined SM town. Money.

Up in a tree hung a net full of paper money. All five DBSG members soon stood together staring up, forgetting their fears of Hero at the wonderous sight of actual money within their reachs.

"How do we get up there?" Max wondered aloud as he studied the huge tree the money was in.

"Can we boost each other?" Xiah asked.

"Hero, your the smallest, I'll boost you up." Uknow offered.

"HEY!" Xiah creid, offended. "I've been dieting! I'm smaller!"

Hero suddenly growled and Xiah shut his mouth. "Don't worry, your cutest" Mickey whispered and Xiah giggled.

"What happen to your face?" Hero asked Uknow, who was trying to wipe drying blood from his chin.

"Uhhh." He looked around nervously but Hero didn't seem to be hungry as long as there was money around to be a bigger temptation. "Poor baby." Hero cooed wiped some blood off his lover and licked it off his fingers. "Now boost me up."

"Wait, this is one of the obsticles!" Max exclaimed.

"So?" The others said together.

"Good point." Max said and went to help boost Hero up.

*

"Whats that?" Youngone asked as he stopped to stare at a cardboard cut out of an arrow that point upwards. Jumin stopped beside him panting and leaned against his shoulder. He simply pointed up and after a moment Young One did so. "Oh..."

"Money?" Ubin panted as he, Dong Hwa and Woohyun caught up.

"Is this supposed to be an obsticle?" Woo Hyun wondered as he knocked the arrow down with a touch.

Jumin shrugged. "Whatever. Lets keep going." And they took off at a run again.

*

A big bag of money slung over Hero's shoulder -- No one faught him for it -- and DBSG was running after black flags again. Xiah had managed to collect enough of the black flags to construct a nice looking tiara he was now proudly sporting.

"I think we're making up lost time!" Max said to Uknow as they ran. Just then a shrill shriek filled the air followed by " OOOOPPA!" in the same tone.

A 14 year old girl in a DBSG fan jacket that looked liked she hadn't removed since she'd received it in the mail stood in their path jumping up and down. "I can't believe it! I love you all!" She said running forward. Everyone of the band members backed up a step.

"I knew I would meet you all one day! It was fate!" She grabbed hold of Micky's arm so tightly it cut off the circulation. "Can I have a lock of your hair? A blood sample? How about --"

"Uknow?" Micky turned to their leader, who turned to Hero.

"Want to take care of this?" Uknow asked.

"Yeah." Hero licked his lips and hesitatly handed over the money to Uknow so he would have his hands free. Uknow touched his hand reasuringly and held the bag close as he, Xiah and Max backed up out of Hero's way.

"Did you two just have a moment?! AHH! I can't WAIT to tell my friends -- Hero Oppa what are you -- ?"

Micky ducked and ran as soon as the girl let him go, Xiah eagerly grabbed Micky into a tight hug as they all drowned the screaming out with humming "Triangle" together.

*

"OPPA!"

K-pop stumbled to a hault before the screaming fan girl. She was staring straight at Woo Hyun and bouncing up and down. Youngone rubbed a temple and tried not to get angry.

"Hi." Woo Hyun offered a greeting and the fan girl nearly fainted.

"I can't believe it's YOU! I LOVE YOU WOO HYUN OPPA!"

Young One made fists and Jumin pushed him back into Donghwa who had been staring off absently.

"I'm sorry, but we're in the middle of a game. Can you... wait here for a while?" Jumin asked.

"Anything for you!" She hadn't looked away from Woo Hyun.

"Thanks." Woo Hyun smiled and patted her on the head as they jogged past her.

*

"Made it!" Max cried as they came into a clearing with a huge black flag flying next to a cabin.

They all stopped and looked around, yards away from their cabin was a tall tree with a pink flag flying. In the tree sat a smallish tree house built to resemble a cabin. Jumin was busy swinging on the rope ladder while Young One was yelling out the tree house window at Woo Hyun who was yelling back from his refuge on a tree limb. Dong Hwa was napping under the tree and Ubin was fixing his hair sitting beside him.

"We didn't win..." Uknow said quietly.

"They are here!" Jumin yelled and waved to DBSG. Only Xiah waved back happily.

DBSG's cabin door swung open and out stumbled Kang Ta wiping his mouth and straightening his shirt.

"Kang Ta?" A few of the DBSG members exclaimed.

Soon after Kang Ta's exit Moon Hee Jun came out of the same cabin putting dark shades on while pulling his jacket on. He made the short trip to K-pop's side of the clearing and collapsed next to Ubin saying something about missing his motorcycle.

"Welcome!" Kang Ta greeted when he reached the startled group. "I'm here to be your den mother! Hee Jun is K-pop's den mother. You didn't win the race, so you won't be getting dinner."

"Whatever." Hero said and burped, holding the bag of money closely as he walked past Kang Ta towards their new home for the week. The rest of DBSG trailed after him greeting Kang Ta as they passed.


	3. Chapter 3

The two teams stepped into their designated cabins, with their new den mothers dilly dallying behind acting lovey dovey with each other before they had to split up.

"Where the hell is our food, I'm starving..." Young One said, scoffing as he looked around the kitchen.

"Well," Hee Jun said, covering his mouth to supress a giggle. "It was never mentioned in the rules that once you won your dinner, it would

already be prepared for you!"

"Great...what kind of game is this anyway?" Ubin said, huffing and puffing as he started to open cabinets and drawers to look for something--anything--to eat.

"Well...me and Kang Ta brought in the food last night and we both helped each other....er, put everything in the cabinets...I can't imagine where it all went..." Hee Jun scratched his head, confused.

"Yeah...I bet you two 'helped' each other...you probably ate it all while screwing in our cabin..." Woo Hyun said, slamming a cabinet door.

"Ohhh...wait a minute..." Hee Jun giggled, then his eyes lit up as if he had an epiphany. "I think that's how it happened...it started with the chocolate syrup..." Hee Jun giggled again, turning away from everyone.

"I'm going to use the bathroom..." Dong Hwa said absent mindedly. He was looking around, and then Hee Jun pointed to the back of the treehouse.

"The bathroom...is that way. Oh, and you can't flush it, there is no plumbing up here. It's just a hole in the floor. Everything drops into a ditch at the bottom of the treehouse and the janitors bury it at the end of every week. You will have to use Ding Ping Shi's bathroom and or water supply if you really insist on not using what is here in the treehouse."

"Um...a hole?" Dong Hwa said, confused.

"We have no toilet!? What the hell is this...we thought this would be a fun thing for us to do for the sake of the fans, and we were going to be treated like the royalty we think we are! Now you're telling us we have to shit and piss into a hole, where it drops to the ground and sits there until the janitor's decide to cover it up!? Our cabin is going to smell so bad we'll all have to be quarantined! Or we'll die! Why does Ping Shing get the better treatment? This is ridiculous..." Young One screamed, waving his hands around like a crazy person.

"He's right, man. You're actually expecting us to crap into a hole? What is this, the 1500s? I can pee into a hole, but I can't crap into one. I need to flush that kind of stuff. That's disgusting...we don't even have water either, how the hell will we make something to drink? Or how will we bathe ourselves? We should have read the fine print on the contract...this...isn't what we signed on for. We're going to stink if not from lack of bathing, it will be from our own crap and piss...we'll probably end of starving because I'm sure as hell not going into Pong Bi's cabin, I heard that fluffy haired kid is a cannibal...he'll eat us before we find anything to even nibble on!" Woo Hyun said, poking Ubin in the arm as he whispered something else. "I heard he ate Soo Man of SM Entertainment...and BoA has been gone for almost two years with no news, press coverage, albums....nothing..."

"I also heard that he attacked and almost ate an entire Chinese boy group!" Ubin whispered back. As the two whispered rumors to each other, Jumin spoke up.

"Well, I guess since we have no food or water, we won't be eating or drinking. If we don't eat or drink, we won't have to pee or crap!" Jumin laughed, obviously not seeing the insanity of the entire situation. Hee Jun's eyes just sparkled as he remembered the night before, what had happened on the floor where K'Pop was to sleep that night. The other four just groaned and put their hands to their temples, not wanting to hear what else they had been screwed out of by signing on to do this hellish activity.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

"Does anyone know where the remote is for the TV?" Xiah asked, as he plopped down onto the leather couch that sat in the middle of the living room.

"What are we supposed to eat, damnit!" Yun Ho said, folding his arms in anger and hunger. Hero just burped and went straight to the mirror in the hallway so he could fix his hair. It had been roughed up and dirt was caked into it. That fan put up quite a fight, he thought, smiling as he flipped his hair this way and that. When it was perfect, he walked back to his group and plopped down next to Xiah on the couch.

"You lost the race, you can't eat tonight. If you win tomorrow's race, you can eat then," Kang Ta said. There was a little shininess in his eyes, as he looked longingly out the window and up at the treehouse where his lover was.

"Maybe our new video is on MTV," Hero said, looking around for the remote.

"What new video? We haven't made anything for almost a year, we've been doing benefits, concerts, and signings...we haven't had time to make a new video since Triangle came out!" Chang Min said, finding the remote under the coffee table in front of him. He sat down next to Xiah on the couch and stared at the remote.

"Oh, I know...but everytime I see our videos I'm just so flawless, it's like I'm seeing myself for the very first time all over again!" Hero said, grinning.

"How did this get UNDER the table? Isn't it supposed to be ON the table?" Chang Min said, after staring at the remote for several minutes.

"Oh...that...it must have..." Kang Ta said, biting his lip. "It must have fallen!"

"Yeah, it fell and crawled under the table...I see," Micky said, shoving Kang Ta aside as he sat down on the couch next to Hero, although at a distance for fear of being gnawed on at any moment.

"Wow, we have lots of nice stuff in here! We have a gorgeous bathroom, and a room for each of us...and hot and cold water! We even have a perfectly working shower! This is great! I guess I can do without food for tonight..." Yun Ho said, as he came into the living room and smacked his hands down on the back of the couch excitedly.

"Where did you go, sweetie?" Hero said, turning his gaze back toward Yun Ho.

"I was in the back checking everything out...it's really nice, you should see it..." Yun Ho replied, sliding his hand down the couch until their fingers twined together.

"Oooh...a bedroom for each of us, you said?" Hero cooed, standing up as Yun Ho pulled him away from the couch.

"Yours has a bunch of mirrors in it..." Yun Ho whispered, pulling Hero closer. He lifted a hand to run it through his hair, but retracted before ever touching him. He knew how much Hero would freak out if anyone, and in some cases, even his lover, touched his perfect hair.

"We'll use mine then!" Hero giggled, as they both made their way to Hero's room.

"U-Use?...For what..." Yun Ho began, but was silenced.

"U know..." Hero giggled, as he found his room and pulled Yun Ho into it, slamming the door behind them.

"Great...they're getting it on, and we're stuck here watching an SeS music video marathon..." Micky said, falling over on the couch with a huge sigh while Xiah and Chang Min were singing to SeS's "Dreams Come True."


	4. Chapter 4

Donghwa woke up with an urgent pain. He crawled over a few inches and shook Jumin's sleeping form.  
"Jumin..." He whispered. "Jumin...wake up..."  
"Wha? What is it Donghwa?" Jumin asked, rolling over on his futon.  
"I have to go to the bathroom...Where is the bathroom?"  
"Didn't you go earlier?"  
"I forgot."  
"Its through the kitchen, remember to go in the hole."  
"Okay." And he began to crawl to the door.  
"And remember to take off your pants before you go!" Jumin called in a hushed voice.  
Donghwa walked into the kitchen, and not seeing Hee Jun, who had opted to sleep in there rather then they rest of the guys, tripped over his legs. He fell next to Hee Jun with not much more then an ep'. His bladder almost got the best of him, but he crossed his legs during the fall.  
"Oh Kang Ta..." Hee Jun said, rolling over, pulling Donghwa close. "Kang Ta I love you..." He whispered lovingly, and then kissed Donghwa deeply.  
Donghwa screamed and struggled free, running back into K-Pop's bedroom. Hee Jun just rolled over happily.  
Still, Donghwa held on to his bladder, even as he tripped over Woo Hyun.  
"Go back to bed Donghwa!" Woo Hyun hissed, and kicked him in the lower stomach. And Donghwa wet himself.  
Horrified, Donghwa laid on his back, very wet. He whimpered a little bit, but soon Ubin sat up, over him.  
"What's the matter Donghwa?" He asked.  
"..............I wet myself." He admitted after a moment.  
".............d-don't worry........I used to do that too.........lets go get you cleaned up."  
"Where are we going to go? We don't have a shower."  
"Oh ya....we'll go to Bang Bang's cabin."

The tune of "Old McDonald"rang through the cabin. No one got up to get it. Soon an agery rendition of "Old McDonald" started playing.  
"SOMEONE GET THE DOOR." Max screamed.  
"YOU GET IT." Micky yelled back at him.  
"ILL KICK YOUR ASS IS WHAT ILL DO." Max yelled in return.  
"Ill get it, Ill get it." Kang Ta called motherly. "How may I help you?" He asked, opening the door.  
"Hi, we would like to use your shower." Ubin said.  
"So late at night? How come?"  
Donghwa tugged at Ubin's shirt, urging him not to say.  
"Um...Its because....because uhh....I wet my pants."  
Donghwa turned white from behind him.  
"Oh....well....Okay, the shower is this way."  
Kang Ta led them into the large bathroom, and laid out some soup and towels. Donghwa got in the shower and Ubin began to wash his pants in the sink with hand soap.  
"Say....Donghwa? Did you have a nightmare?"  
"No..."  
"Did...something scare you?"  
"No...Woo Hyun kicked me."  
"What??? Why did he kick you?"  
"I tripped on him."  
"On your way to the bathroom?"  
"...........No."  
Ubin stopped washing and turned to the shower.  
"Donghwa," He said, "tell me what happened."  
"I was on the way to the bathroom and that weird chubby guy kissed me!" Donghwa said mournfully. After a moment, Donghwa poked his head out and Ubin was gone.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Ubin said scratching at Moon Hee Jun.  
"Ubin! Stop that!" Jumin said, dragging him off.  
"Whats that girls problem?!" Hee Jun cried, holding his scratched face.  
"What IS your problem dude?" Young One asked.  
"He kissed Donghwa!"  
Everyone slowly looked to a shocked Hee Jun.  
"Who the hell is Donghwa?!" Hee Jun demanded.  
"CHEAP SLUT!" Ubin cried from Jumin's grasp.  
"Sick dude." Woo Hyun muttered.  
"Seriously..." Young One agreed.  
"Wait, so they have a nice bathroom?" Woo Hyun asked Ubin.  
"Huh? Ya...YA! The place is huge man, they have lots of bedrooms...a heater...tv...water...house plants..."  
"Those sons of bitch!" Young One spat.  
"Why should we have to live in this shoe box?" Woo Hyun demanded.  
"Shoe box with a hole!" Young One added.  
They both looked at each other and headed for the ladder.  
"Come on Jumin." Woo Hyun called, climbing after Young One.  
"UBin, get out bags!" Jumin ordered.

"Do you think someone is going to come for you?" Kang Ta asked Donghwa, who was sitting on the couch, with no pants on.  
"I hope so..."  
Max walked sleepily from his room and did a double take.  
"Dude! Off the couch with that! Disgusting..."  
The "Old McDonald" tune played again and Jumin could be heard saying "Ubin, stop that!" And then Young One saying "THEY HAVE A DOOR BELL?!"  
Kang Ta opened the door, and before he could get out a greeting, the other K-Pop members burst in.  
"THIS IS BULL SHIT!" Young One yelled.  
"LOOK AT AL THIS!" Woo Hyun added.  
"WHATS THIS?! WHATS THIS?! IS THIS CABAL!?"  
The DBSG members came from their respectable rooms, and faces an angry boy band, because since the discovery of cabal even Jumin got on the angry ship.  
"What are you doing here?" Uknow asked.  
"We're taking your home fag." Young One said, stepping forward.  
"The hell you are!" Max yelled.  
"We've already settled!" Xiah cried.  
"I'ed like to see you try to stop us." Woo Hyun said backing up Young One.  
"Hero, take care of them." Uknow said to his lover.  
Hero smiled and charged toward Young One, but when he was inches away, Young One grabbed him by the neck and lifted him on the ground.  
"Everyone out or I snap his neck." Young One said.  
"Snap it!" Max cheered.  
"No!" Uknow cried. "We'll leave! Just let him go!"  
Young One dropped Hero to the ground and in a furry, Hero leaped to bite whatever he could off of Young One, but Young One kicked him in the mouth. Blood and a few teeth fell from Hero'sspasmed coughs. UKnow ran quickly to his side in tears.  
"Don't hurt him! We're going!!!"  
And it wasn't but a few minutes later, Woo Hyun had slammed the door in DBSG and Kang Ta's faces.  
"Lets pick rooms!" Woo Hyun said happily, heading toward the bedrooms.  
"Donghwa, why haven't you put any pants on?" Ubin asked him.  
"Huh?....When did you all get here?" Donghwa asked  
Woo Hyun entered the room filled with mirrors and found Young One, naked and posing, as usual.  
"This room is claimed!" Young One said angrily.  
"Can't you have any decency?!" Woo Hyun demanded.  
"Donghwa gets to sit around with no pants on and suddenly Im the pervert?!"  
Woo Hyun umphed' and it was silent for a long moment.  
"What are you looking at?" Young One demanded.  
"N-Nothing!" Woo Hyun stormed from the room blushing.

"He scratched your pretty face!" Kang Ta cried, holding Hee Jun tightly.  
"Ya, that little bitch with facial hair did it!"  
"This is bull shit!" Max said, once again.  
"We'll get them back..." Uknow said, holding Hero. "This is war.  
"What's the plan?" Micky asked.  
"I don't know yet..." Uknow said.  
"Hello?" Called in a girl's voice.  
"Oh no!" Hee Jun cried, "The bitch is back!"  
The Woo Hyun fan girl climbed in.  
"Where the fuck is Woo Hyun?!" She demanded. "I'VE BEEN WAITING IN THE COLD FOR HOURS!!!! ILL SLIT HIS THROAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOO HYUN IS DEAD!!!!!!!!"  
"Sit down." Uknow said. "We can use you..."  
"Perverts!" She accused.  
"Oh don't worry, we're all quite gay."  
"Hey! Im not gay!" Max said.  
Xiah turned to the girl and nodded, mouthing "Oh, yes he is."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the members of K-pop started to stur in their seperate rooms when the door bell started to sing a rendition of "Memories Scent."

"What the hell? I thought it was old mcdonald?" Woohyun said to no one as he finally stumbled out of bed into the front room. Jumin was coming out of his room in the same sleepy state.  
"I changed the tune last night," Jumin said rubbing sleep from his eyes as they both went to the front door.

"How...? Never mind, I don't care." Woo Hyun opened the door and Se7en stood cheerily before them with two camera men behind him.

"Good mo... Hey! Wheres Dong Bong Shin Gi?"

"We had a little eviction last night." Young One said coming into the room wearing only his boxers. He saw the camera and stuck a muscular pose then addressed Seven again. "What the hell was this set up about anyway? You said there would be no electricity! Ding Bang... whatever, the fruity ones, got the Ritz and we were stuck in up in a tree with no toilet!"

"Yeah, what the hell?" Woo Hyun asked as seven pushed passed them and came into the lovely front room. Jumin smiled and flashed the cameras a peace sign.

"There wasn't supposed to be electricity..." Seven mumbled and everyone followed him into the kitchen. The kitchen window was part way open and an extention cord lay on the counter with a ton of curcuit protectors which supplied the whole cabin with electricty.

"Where did this come from?" Seven leaned out the window. "This is coming from my place!!! No wonder the lights kept going out! DAMN!"

"You mean they cheated?" Jumin asked.

"I don't know how they could have done this last night.."

"I bet Junta did it the other night when they were shacked up in here." Woo Hyun said. "You know we didn't get dinner last night? Hee Jun ate it all before we even got here!" Woo Hyun ratted.

Seven rubbed a temple. "This is too much. Okay, I'll try to fix all of this, I promise."

Just then Ubin walked in with his hair done up in curlers. "AIEE! Why didn't you tell me the camera men were here already?" He screamed running back to his room in tears as one of the camera men hurried after him.

"You have a girl in your group?" Seven asked surprised.

***

"Hello?" Seven called as he started to climb into the tree house. Seven stopped and stared and took in the scene. UKnow and Hero were in one futon cuddling while Mickey and Xiah were doing the same close by. Max was sleeping across three futons, two of them he had claimed as his own and the third was Mickey and Xiah's where his feet rested close to their heads. Xiah was actually snuggling Max's left foot. A strage girl was snoring in the corner with more than her fair share of the blankets and he assumed Kang Ta and Hee Jun were under the mountain of blankets in the kitchen. Every single one of them were fast asleep, oblivious to the camera men and the horrified idol in their "Door way."

"We're going to have to edit the hell out of this..." Seven said to one of the camera men who just shrugged.

"WAKE UP!" Seven yelled as loudly as he could. There was a flurry of blankets, pillows and clothing as DBSG woke up startled.

"Who?" Mickey asked blinking at the bright lights on the cameras.

"Help!" Xiah cried hiding behind Mickey trying to fix his hair.

"Five more minutes." Uknow mumbled rolling over.

"Get up, get up, get up!!!" Seven ordered. "Who is that girl?!" Seven pointed to the ruffled girl sitting up in the corned. "And why is K-pop's den mother in th kitchen with Kang Ta?!"

"I'm an Ex- Woo Hyun Fan!" The girl explained hotly. "He lied and I want pay back!"

Seven stared at her, trying to find something to say but ended up turning to face the kitchen where Hee Jun was finally poking his head above the covers.

"You were supposed to keep shit like this from happening Hee Jun! Your not even with your team!" Hee Jun just shrugged. "What happened last night?"

"I don't know. The hairy girl attacked me in my sleep last night, saying something about kissing a Dong...one?"

"You kissed who?!" Kang Ta Cried shooting from under the covers.

"But I didn't!" Hee Jun explained quickly.

"Nevermind, I don't care! Hee Jun get with your team, we're going to start the next compitition in 30 minutes so everyone be ready and down there. We'll straighten this out then. You," Seven turned to the fan girl who was helping Xiah fix the back of his hair. "I don't know what to do with you... Just stay here for now and I'll ask the producer."

"Like hell I'm staying here!" She screamed. "Thats what Woo Hyun said and he never came back!" She suddenly burst into tears and Mickey acquirly patted her shoulder.

"I'm hungry." Hero said sleepily. Everyone turned to him slowly, holding their breath but he just laid back down next to UKnow mumbling something about fan girls needing more meat on them.

***

The pink team stood on one side of a mud pit and the black team on the other. Seven and the fan girl stood at the side looking at the camera man.

"Welcome back to Battle of the Boy Bands! I'm seven!" He Flipped onto his hands and made the seven sign. The fan girl stepped away quickly, startled by sevens sudden movement and bumped into the camera man. "And this is.. uh... my assistant, I guess."

"Awsome!" The fan girl blew a kiss to the camera then flipped off Woo Hyun who was staring at her. Woo Hyun looked around startled.

"Wasn't that...?" He asked Youngone.

"Not everyone can love you, pretty boy." Youngone said then went back to stretching in preperation for the game.

"Today we're starting off the compitition with a tug of war game. And since there have been recent... complications... the winners will get to stay in the black teams cabin tonight. There will be one, two three... " He paused looking a little torn because he had to stop counting before he reached seven. "Three games they have to compete in today! Each much harder than the last. Now lets start!" Seven and the camrea man turned the mud pit and idols picking up the rope.

"I'll hurt my hands!" Xiah whimpered.

"Shut up and just pull! I don't want to sleep up in a tree again tonight." Max growled.

On the other side of the mud pit Jumin was giving a pep talk. "Are we going to let a bunch of 17 year old light weights beat us?"

"NO!" Everyone cheered but Donghwa who was staring off.

"Alright lets do this!" Jumin smacked a couple of them on the ass and they all went to collect the rope.

"Donghwa!" Ubin pulled his absent friends into place. "You pull really hard as soon as they say go, okay?" He explained in a kind voice. "Donghwa, are you listening?" But it was too late, the fan girl had grabbed the mic from an unsuspecting Seven and was now starting the game.

"READY?! SET! GO!" She through her arms into the air.

Both teams pulled as hard as they could and Uknow screaming encouragment while Max yelling profanity as neither side budged.

"Why aren't we winning?!" Young One cried pulling with all his might. "We're all bigger than them!"

Ubin looked around and saw Donghwa behind him standing idlely and admiring a butterfly flying close to his nose.

"Donghwa pull! DONGHWA!" Ubin started to scream as somehow K-pop's feet started to slide in the dirt.

"DONGHWA PAY ATTENTION!" Jumin begged as he, the closest to the mud pit, started to see it get closer.

"What?" Donghwa blinked.

"PULL!" All four of them yelled.

"Oh." The tides turned and quickly DBSG lost their footing and Uknow, who was in the front, tumbled into the mud pit.

"NOOO!" Hero cried and stood on the very edge of the mud pit. "Baby, are you okay?"

"AHH! It's in my hair!" UKnow sobbed

K-pop danced around and cheered and Ubin insisted on hugging everyone. UKnow managed to climb out of the pit covered from head to toe in mub. "He looks like swamp thing..." Mickey said as everyone stepped away from him.

"Somebody help me!" UKnow begged as he stumbled around blindly trying to rub mud from his face. No one stepped towards him. Just then Kang Ta and Hee Jun stepped from the wilderness looking a little too happy. Kang Ta saw the state of his team and came at a run. Moon hee Jun sauntered over to his team and joined in the celebrations and happily accepted a hug from Ubin who seemed to have forgottan he was supposed to be angery at Hee Jun.

Kang Ta took off Hee Jun's jacket which he had been sporting and used it to help UKnow wipe himself off with. "Poor thing! I should have been here..."

"Now on to the next game!" Seven cheered.

"Already?!" DBSG cried as one.


	6. Chapter 6

Se7en lead the two teams away from the mud pit and up a steep hill.

"Why the hell do we have to go up here?" Young One barked, trudging up the hill behind his band mates. He accidentally bumped into Hero.

"Get away from me, dick!" Hero screeched, shoving him away so hard that Young One lost his footing and began to roll down the hill.

"You bastard!" Young One cried, his body tumbling over and over all the way to the bottom of the hill.

"That's what you get for throwing us out last night...stupid ass," Yun Ho yelled after Young One. Then, instinctively he wrapped an arm around Hero's waist, pulling him close as if to protect him.

"Wait a minute...what kind of game is this?" Ubin asked. He kept sliding his foot underneath Xiah's in an attempt to trip him whenever he took a step.

"Look bitch..." Xiah finally said, turning around to face Ubin.

"What!?" Ubin asked sarcastically, moving closer to Dong Hwa, who was walking like he had no direction.

"Just stop it, you guys!" Se7en yelled, stopping to turn and face both teams with an angry look on his face. "We aren't doing this for you guys to fight all the damn time, we're doing this for the sake of the fans! Just lighten up a little and get over it!"

"Geez...you'd think he would be a little more hardcore and say "shit" at least..." Micky whispered to Chang Min, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, here we are," Se7en said, stopping at the top of the hill before anyone else got there. "Hurry the hell up, we haven't got all day...I have to go film my new video you know!"

"Made it!" Jumin exclaimed, giggling in delight as he observed two long tables with the same dish set up in five places on each table. "What is this?" Jumin asked, walking over to the table to stare at the food. "We haven't since yesterday! A-Are you really going to feed us now?"

"Well...I guess you can say that," Se7en replied, looking quite confused. The rest of the group finally joined Jumin and Se7en at the top of the hill, while Young One was still only half way there.

"Are those...cupcakes?!" Woo Hyun shrilled, darting over toward a table. Se7en did a handstand and made a 7 with his legs, then slung a free hand out to grab Woo Hyun's leg. Se7en tightly held Woo Hyun's leg and pulled it backward quickly, and watched Woo Hyun fall flat on his face. Everyone stared as Se7en landed perfectly on his feet, and Woo Hyun began to spit out mouthfuls of grass and dirt.

"Yes, they are cupcakes. 50 cupcakes, for each member, on both teams to be exact! Now this is how the game goes. The first band member to finish their OWN plate of 50 cupcakes on their team, wins. Then we go to the third game. Which will decide who sleeps in the Hilton, and who doesn't." Then, Se7en pointed Dong Bang Shin Gi to their table, and did the same for K'Pop.

"50 cupcakes!? We can't eat 50 of those damn things! We're not girl scouts!" Ubin exclaimed, staring at the cupcakes with wide eyes.

"I want the plate with the purple cupcakes!" Xiah cried, pushing Micky out of the way before he could sit down. Xiah took his seat happily, then the other members took their chosen seats after him. Micky had a plate of yellow cupcakes, while Chang Min had blue ones, Hero had pink ones, and Yun Ho had green ones.

"Why the hell are they all girly colors? Aren't there any chocolate cupcakes?" Micky said, flicking some icing off one of the cupcakes on his plate.

"We colored them different so you little bastards don't cheat. We wouldn't want you putting cupcakes onto another member's plate so you'll have to eat less. If you do, we will notice the color difference, and your team will automatically be disqualified!" Se7en said all together in a big gush of air.

"We never cheat!" Chang Min spoke up, glaring at his blue cupcakes.

"Keep telling yourself that. Now-"

"Wait! Why are our cupcakes like theirs, but with these gay little sprinkles all over them!?" Young One said, after reaching his seat only seconds ago.

"Just shut up everyone! This game wasn't created for you to bitch and complain about the color of your fucking cupcakes okay!? Just play the damn game and win or lose!" Se7en fumed, his face turning red. Everyone backed down and sat uncomfortably in their seats. "NOW..." he looked around to make sure everyone was paying attention, "when my assistant says g--"

"READY! SET! GO!" Se7en's assistant and ex-Woo Hyun fan cried. The cameras panned off of her just as she blew a kiss and focused on the both teams.

"Does that mean we start?" Xiah asked. He turned toward Yun Ho, who was already stuffing his face.

"YES! GO!" Micky said from the other end of the table, as he began to shove a handful of cupcakes into his mouth. Xiah took the hint and began to eat as well. Hero just picked at the icing on his cupcakes, but no one cared, they knew he prefered flesh over real food. Dong Hwa hadn't even touched his plate, he was too busy trying to get a stain out of the table cloth by rubbing his own spit into the fabric.

"Damnit, Dong Hwa, leave the table alone and eat!" Young One said, smacking Dong Hwa upside the head.

"Don't hit him!" Ubin cried, kicking Young One in the shin.

"We're gonna lose if he doesn't eat!" Young One retorted, then threw a cupcake at Ubin, hitting him right in the face.

"You asshole!" Ubin screamed, falling back in his chair as he was blinded by icing. Woo Hyun and Jumin had already eaten nearly 10 cupcakes, and were making faces of sickness, although they kept going. Xiah and Chang Min were swallowing them almost whole, not caring at how sick it made them. Micky was already up to 12 cupcakes, and he didn't show any signs of stopping. Yun Ho had conjured up an interesting idea of smashing the cupcakes to make them easier to swallow.

"This is insanity, we are really going to have to edit this entire tape like mad. We have stuff that would make us a lot of money, but would also get us all fired..." Se7en mumbled to himself, watching the side show from a safe distance. His assistant was busy glaring at Woo Hyun, and he saw the hamster wheel of revenge spinning in her head.

"You asshole...I'll kill you..." she whispered, crossing her arms in disgust.

"Um...miss...maybe you had better go survey Ping Bin's progress. If you kill him now, we have no show..." Se7en said, pulling the girl over toward Dong Bang Shin Gi's table. The girl just huffed and sat on the grass next to Xiah, not paying attention to their progress at all. Young One and Ubin had proceeded to beat the crap out of each other on the ground. Their other three band mates kept eating, aware of the fight, but ignoring it out of desire to win. Xiah was close to passing out on his plate as he stared at it with a grossed out look on his face. Yun Ho patted him on the back and told him to keep going, but that was all XIah needed. Suddenly, Xiah's eyes bulged and he turned away from the table and spewed bunches of cupcake and icing everywhere onto the grass.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Woo Hyun's ex fan screamed, shooting up from her seat on the ground. Xiah had apparently pelted her directly with his barf, and she was dripping with it. "DISGUSTING!! I HATE YOU ALL!" she screamed again, grabbing Xiah's hair. She pulled him from his seat and threw him down the hill. Wiping the vomit off her face, and brushing it out of her hair, she made little sounds of disgust.

"Holy shit...' Yun Ho said through a mouthful of cupcakes, "we just lost Xiah...hurry guys!" Xiah hit the bottom of the hill and passed out cold. Jae Joong had proceeded to finally begin nibbling on his first cupcake. Micky was up to his 45th cupcake, and Chang Min was face down on his plate.

"They cheated!" Jumin cried, standing up from his seat as he noticed only 5 cupcakes remaining on Micky's plate.

"Screw you, bitch, I ate all this myself," Micky replied, stuffing his 46th and 47th cupcake into his mouth.

"Bitch!?" Jumin said, darting away from the table as he charged at Micky. Jumin ran head on into Micky, knocking him out of his seat just as he picked up his 48th cupcake to eat it. Ubin and Young One had already rolled halfway down the hill, now bloody from several kicks and punches. Jumin and Micky were now rolling around under Dong Bang Shin Gi's table trying to beat each other to a bloody pulp. Xiah was at the foot of the hill, passed out cold, and stained with his own vomit. Yun Ho was still eating, although rather slowly now. Hero was now waving a cute little 'Go, Go, Yun Ho!' flag he had apparently just pulled out of his ass. Dong Hwa had long since abandoned the game to help Woo Hyun's ex fan to clean the vomit off of her. Woo Hyun was still eating, but at about the same pace as Yun Ho, now. It was apparently just between Yun Ho and Woo Hyun now. Yun Ho was on his 44th cupcake, while Woo Hyun was on his 45th. They both chewed hard, and swallowed even harder, trying desperately to keep from throwing up.

"You're such a pussy! No wonder SM didn't sign you guys onto the label, you're not even REAL men!" Micky screamed, punching at Jumin's face.

"Then how the hell do you explain the cannibalistic, rooster haired, pretty little bitch boy you have in YOUR group!?" Jumin screamed back, unable to dodge the punch.

"I'm super hot, and my fanbase alone is bigger than your entire group's will ever be!" Hero chimed in, without even turning away from his lover, and kept waving his flag.

"That's it...these Ping Pong bitches have pissed me off for the last time!" Se7en said, making a quick call on his cell phone, which was in the shape of a 7. Seconds later, 4 security guards rushed up the hill and they aphrended each of the four fighting members. The contest finally ended when Yun Ho stuffed and quickly swallowed his 50th cupcake, then passed out cold in Hero's lap.

"Yay! My baby won! We won!" Hero shouted happily, cuddling Yun Ho's head.

"THANK GOD!" Se7en yelled loudly to no one but himself, then he blew a little whistle that was also in the shape of a 7--ending the competition. Then, as he took his cue to end the session, Se7en did another handstand and this time he twirled around. As he landed on his feet, he turned to the camera and winked 7 times. "Stay tuned for the next event everyone, right after some words for our sponsor!" As the camera men made it clear they were on a commercial break, Se7en sighed deeply.

"Let me go, you fat ass son of a bitch!" Jumin screamed at the guard, while simultaneously clawing at Micky.

"What do we do with them, boss?" one of the security guards asked.

"We're gonna end this shit now you pussy!" Young One yelled at Ubin. Although, Ubin wasn't even paying attention, he was looking around for Dong Hwa. He noticed that Woo Hyun had passed out, barely breathing, on his plate of 2 cupcakes.

"Get all these bastards to the next game, boys. And...that girl...take her....away....just...take her away. She's too much trouble even for me to handle. This shit can't go on again...if it does...those two gay den mothers will have to pay for it. I can't take the blame for this..."

"Gay den mothers!?" Kang Ta screeched, as he and Hee Jun came toddling up the hill while pulling their pants up.

"Yeah..." Se7en said, putting his hands to his temples. "Gay as hell den mothers." Hee Jun and Kang Ta just shrugged and surveyed the scene.

"Oh my..." Kang Ta whispered, as Hee Jun nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

With a little walking, the teams were faced with two piles of wood.. Se7en handed them each a stack of papers.  
"This is our next game!" Se7en said into the camera. "Each team will use the wood and these instructions to build something." He explained.  
"Build what?" Xiah asked.  
"You'll see when its done." Se7en said.  
"When what's done?" Micky asked.  
"WHAT YOU ARE BUILDING!"  
"We're building something?" DongHwa asked.  
"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"  
"I don't get it. We go from tug of war, to a cupcake eating contest, to a building contest?"  
Se7en smiled. "The first game was to make you tired, the second was to make you bloated, and this last one is to watch you build things when you are tired and bloated."  
"I am kinda bloated." Xiah admitted.  
"I think I am too!" Ubin panicked. "Do I look fat?"  
"No you like fine!" Xiah assured.  
"Thanks! I like your hair!" Ubin complimented.  
"Thanks!"  
"SHUT UP!" Se7en yelled. "Holy Mother Mary you people are getting on my nerves. Just begin!!!"  
Se7en sat down in a lawn chair to watch, and had seven glasses of lemonade next to him. Everyone just stood around looking at each other.  
".........I said begin!" Se7en reiterated. "...........COME ON! This is for the better cabin!!!"  
Everyone reluctantly started looking through their instructions and tools.

"What do you think it is?" Jumin asked, flipping through the instructions.  
"Probably a house in the shape of a seven for his majesty." Young One said, glaring at Se7en.  
"Ubin, you and Donghwa do this." Jumin said handing Ubin a few pages. "Woo Hyun, you do this, Young One, you get this. Ill take the rest."  
"Alright." Woo Hyun said as he and Jumin started collecting their tools.  
Young One set down his papers and pulled off his shirt.  
"Geez, cant you ever stay dressed?!" Woo Hyun said angrily.  
"Don't look at me then, fag!"  
"Who's the fag?!" Woo Hyun said shoving Young One. Young One went to punch him when Jumin yelled.  
"STOP! You two stop fighting! If either one of you starts anything, Im putting this hammer so far up your asses you could file a rape charge!" He warned.  
"Alright man." Young One said.  
"Ya, calm down dude..." Woo Hyun added.

Hours had worn on and everyone was tired. Many of the band members on each team had vomited multi colored vomit from heat stroke. Se7en had finally designated a special vomit zone so people would stop slipping in it. The "Vomit Zone" looked like a pretty rainbow if you were looking from far away.  
"Im tired...." Micky said, slumping down against a tree. "And I still cant tell what the hell this is...."  
"We should be given the good cabin anyway! It was OUR cabin!" Max reminded them.  
Hero stopped suddenly and Uknow looked at him worriedly.  
"Hero? Are you okay?"  
"Hes going to vomit!" Xiah cried.  
Uknow grabbed Hero and drug him to the vomit zone where they joined Woo Hyun who was throwing up miserably.  
"This is ridiculous!" Uknow said. "We haven't even gotten any water and it must be a 100 degrees out here."  
"I say we ring the lemonade out of Se7en." Woo Hyun suggested.  
Suddenly Max ran over and joined Hero on the ground vomiting.  
"That's it!" Uknow said, stroking Hero's hair. "He has to give us something to drink, or a break! Max look after him."  
Uknow walked up to Se7en. "Listen! We're all going to die if you don't-" But he was cut off when Young One came up and punched Se7en in the mouth.  
"GIVE US SOMETHING TO DRINK YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
Se7en jumped to his feet and held his bloody mouth. "You............YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME UGLY?!" He punched Young One back and kneed Uknow in the crotch. He tried to knee him seven times but after the 2nd one Hero jumped on him.  
"DIE!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed biting into the back of Se7en's shoulder.  
Se7en cried and tried to get away.  
DBSG and K-Pop ran over to watch.  
"GET OFF ME AND ILL GET YOU WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Se7en pleaded.  
Uknow was about to call Hero off when Xiah grabbed his arm. "Hold out for bottled water."  
"I only drink mineral water!" Ubin interjected.  
"Fine!!!!!!!!! Mineral bottled water!!!!!!!! GET HIM OFF OF ME!!!!!!!"  
The DBSG members dragged Hero off of Se7en.  
"Kang Ta, Hee Jun, go get them water!" Se7en ordered.  
Everyone looked around to see them but they were nowhere to be found....

"Do you think Im fat?" Hee Jun asked as he and Kang Ta held hands and walked through the woods.  
"No! There is just a lot of you to love! Do you think Im a whore?"  
Hee Jun paused a little too long and Kang Ta glared at him.  
"N-No! You aren't a whore at all my dear!" Hee Jun said in a calming voice.  
"Hey, what's that?" Kang Ta asked, pointing to an orange cord.  
"Oh that must be the extension cord we have coming from Se7en's place to the good cabin. You hooked it up, right Kang Ta?" Hee Jun asked.  
"No, a camera man hooked it up."  
"Why did the camera man do it?"  
"We were using the cabin before you came." And as soon as Kang Ta said it, he knew he shouldn't have.  
Hee Jun dropped his hand and turned to face him. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE CABIN KANG TA?!" Hee Jun demanded.  
"I.....HEY, WHO'S THAT DONGHWA YOU KISSED?!"  
"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT GIRL WAS TALKING ABOUT AND DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!!!!!!! I CANT BELIEVE YOU! HOW OFTEN MUST YOU BREAK MY HEART?!"  
"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THINGS, IM NOT TALKING TO YOU!"  
"FINE."  
"FINE."  
And they stormed off in different directions.

The camera men were sent out to get water, and were now passing out bottles. One "camera man" was obviously the Woo Hyun fan girl in a drawn on moustache. Anyone with half a brain would realize that so either they were all very tired or didn't have half a brain. She was handing Woo Hyun a bottle when Young One grabbed it.  
"Finally!" He said, opening the cap.  
"NO THAT'S FOR WOO HYUN!" She said grabbing it back.  
"Ya jackass, can't you wait?!" Woo Hyun asked as he took the bottle and went to drink deeply.  
The girl leaned forward in anticipation.  
"Stop!" Young One said, covering Woo Hyun's mouth, stopping him from drinking.  
"Get a grip dude, you are such a baby!" Woo Hyun said, pushing him away.  
"Dude, look!" Young One pointed to the bottle and a hand full of razor blades were floating around in it.  
They both looked at the fan girl, and she took off running, but Young One grabbed her by the neck.  
"LET ME GO!" She screamed. "RAPE!!!!!!!! RAPE!!!!!!!!"  
Woo Hyun took his thumb and rubbed her moustache off. "Its that girl!"  
A few minutes later Young One threw her tied up body down the hill.  
"Dumb bitch." Woo Hyun spat as they watched her hit a tree and kept rolling. "Thanks man." He said humbly.  
"Don't worry about it." Young One said, looking at him.  
After a moment of looking at each other Young One coughed uncomfortably. "Fag." He added.  
"You are!"  
"Son of a bitch!"  
"Ill kill you!"

Xiah, Ubin, and DongHwa laid on the grass happily. They looked up lazily into the tree leaves as the mineral water dried in their hair. Suddenly Micky and Jumin's faces came into view.  
"Breaks over you two." Jumin said.  
"Come on, back to work." Micky said to Xiah.  
Noticing each other, Jumin and Micky glared back at one another. And without any words, they started fighting.  
Paying them no mind, Ubin rolled on his side, cuddling DongHwa and Xiah started whistling "My Little Princess".

"DONE!" Uknow cried. "WE'RE DONE! WE WIN!!!!!!!!!!"  
The K-Pop members cursed.  
All the DBSG members, besides Max, jumped around happily and cheered. The sun was setting and the teams had been at work for hours. Each of them had constructed large....somethings, and with K-Pop close to finished, DBSG beat them.  
"What?" Se7en said, standing up, with seven body guards around him. "Oh you did! Now K-Pop, you finish up and you can all go back to your cabins. DBSG to the good one."  
"No way! Why should we finish when we lost?!" Young One demanded.  
"BECAUSE YOU STARTED IT, NOW FINISH!"  
"What the hell are these things anyway?!" Max asked.  
"None of your business!" Se7en barked at him.  
Jumin went over to Uknow and took his instructions and layouts and put them next to his. He and Uknow looked at them, and then at Se7en.  
"You....." Uknow said through clenched teeth.  
"HES HAVING US BUILD A SEVEN SHAPED POOL!!!!!!!!!!!" Jumin yelled.  
"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, except for DongHwa who hadn't noticed it was over and was still working.  
"Hey! This is my show! Now finish!" Se7en ordered.  
Everyone, except for DongHwa came at him with murder on their eyes.  
"Hey...stop!....STOP!!! GUARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Se7en screamed.

DBSG sat around in their nice cabin, nursing each other wounds, as Kang Ta paced, mumbling about a "fat jealous bastard".  
"Those weren't guards!" Micky cried. "More like triad members! Who fights with lead pipes?!"  
"I hurt so bad..." Xiah cried.  
Hero picked flesh from his teeth.  
"The prize better be better then 10 Daesang awards......." Max cursed, trying to bandage himself.  
"HOW DARE HE!" Kang Ta broke in.  
"How dare who? Se7en?" Uknow asked.  
"No! Hee Jun!"  
"Would you shut up about that?" Micky pleaded.  
"How did you guys even get into a fight?" Uknow asked him.  
"It all started when we found the extension cord from this cabin to Se7en's place."  
"Wait...that's right..." Uknow said as Hero licked blood from his ear. "Se7en must have a pretty nice place right?"  
Kang Ta nodded. "Ya, its huge."  
"I'll be back..." Uknow said.

"I gave him the best years of my life..." Hee Jun said again.  
"Im going to kill that Se7en guy!" Young One said, punching a hole in the wall.  
"Quit that, we hardly have walls as it is!" Jumin said.  
Uknow's head popped up from the "door" in the floor. "Im here to call a truce you guys." He said, coming in. "At least for the time being."  
"What do you want?" Woo Hyun asked.  
"Our place might be nice, but Ill bet you Se7en's is even better, and after what he did to us today...I think we should move in there. We can follow the extension cord from our cabin there."  
"And then beat his ass." Young One added.  
"We're in." Jumin said. "Ubin, get the bags."  
"WHAT THE HELL! Im not the maid!" Ubin said. "Hee Jun, get the bags!"  
"You get them! Hairy girl!" Hee Jun said.  
"IM NOT A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!" Ubin said lunging at him.  
"We'll be there in a sec." Jumin told Uknow.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7" Rang the doorbell of the huge home with seven shaped windows. Se7en opened the door and stood before the two groups in a seven covered robe and hair curlers. Young One stuck his foot in the door way so Se7en couldn't slam it, and he cracked his knuckles.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wha... What are you guys doing here?" Seven asked pulling his robe tightly closed.

"We're through putting up with your shit. Why should you get to stay in this nice place all alone while we sleep up in a tree?" Youngone asked trying to push seven who wasn't budging.

"Honey, who is it?" Someone called from within the huge house. Seven turned deathly pail and a few members of each group smiled.

"Not alone?" Max asked and joined Youngone in trying to get passed Seven.

"Wait!! This isn't part of the game! You're supposed --" But it was too late everyone had joined in the pushing and Seven fell over and was trampled on appropriately by seven out of the ten boy band members.

"It's so huge!" Xiah exclaimed while Mickey and Max were busily raiding the fruit basket on a nearby table. Kang Ta and Hee Jun both started to go for the basket too but saw each other and  
immediately turned in the opposite directions.

"Wheres the kitchen?" UKnow demanded of seven who was trying to lift himself up by pulling on the seven shaped door knob.

"Your supposed to stay in your cabins!" Seven cried but no one was listening. UKnow had gone in search for the kitchen with Youngone, Woohyun, Hero and Jumin close behind. Ubin had found a mirror and was tsking and trying to fix his hair. Donghwa was standing idley but a noise caught his attention and he wondered away from Ubin.

"Look at all this food!" Jumin screamed and there was a loud crash. Seven stopped trying to get a pinapple away from Mickey and went running for the kitchen. Food was all over the kicthen floor, the boy band members had spilled out drawers and emptied shelves in the refrigerator and were happily helping themselves to a smorgas board on the floor.

"AHH!" Seven cried as his collection of seven types of EVERYTHING in the refrigerator was being devoured.

"Here you like this, right?" Woohyun asked around a mouth full of sandwhich while offering Youngone a protein bar.

"Sweet." Youngone went to take the bar but their hands touched and they looked at each other a moment. Everyone on the floor stopped shoving food in their mouths to notice the moment Youngone and Woohyun were having that was going on a bit too long ot be ignored. Jumin swollowed everything in his mouth with a little difficulty and was about to speak when a glass shattering scream made them all jump.

"BABY!" Seven screamed and ran from the kitchen. Everyone followed, Hero and UKnow shoving food in each other's pockets as they got up from the floor.

After a short jog down a long hall and in a huge bedroom someone was still screaming and throwing things. All twelve people who had followed the screaming tried to get through the door first.

"What wrong?!" Seven cried pulling himself free of the doorway and everyone in it. On a large bed shaped as a number seven Taebin held a sheet around what was presumably his naked body and was throwing anything within hands reach at Donghwa who was crouched on the floor covering his head.

Ubin saw this and managed to be the next to tumbled into the room closely followed by Youngone and then Max. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ubin screamed running to Donghwa and shielding him with his little body. Youngone went to the source and Max went for the bathroom.  
Taebin didn't see Youngone charging and took the full force of a punch across the face.

Seven screamed so shrilly everyone covered their ears and he raced to his lovers side. "Taebin baby, are you okay?! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Seven screamed kicking at Youngone who was just rubbing his fist and looking happier for having hit someone.

"Donghwa are you alright? What happened?" Jumin asked pulling Ubin away from Dongwha who hadn't moved.

"Is it over?" He asked quietly and sounded like he was crying. Hearing Donghwa, Xiah hurried over and UKnow and Kang Ta couldn't help but follow. Hee Jun had found miny fridge by the door and was busily emptying the contents.

"It's okay, your okay." Ubin was crying and stroking Donwha's fluffy head.

Donghwa poked his head up and jumped seeing the crowd around him. "What happened?" Jumin repeated gently knealing beside Ubin.

"I.. I heard the karaoke music..." Donghwa pointed and everyone looked at a large TV on the wall hooked up to a karaoke machine. One of Taebin's music videos was just ending and a BoA one was starting. Hero, who had been sniffing a house plant close by, saw the video and without hesitation tore the TV from the wall and smashed it on the floor. Seven screamed again but everyone ignored him.

"Then what?" Woohyun prompted when Hero just walked away and started to fix his hair in a mirror close by.

"Then he saw me and screamed and started to throw things." Donghwa sniffled and whipped an eye that was already turning black. "He has good aim." Which was followed by a collective "AWWWW" and what would have been a group hug but Ubin screamed and ran at Taebin still in the bed with seven.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Jumin was hurrying after his littlest band member but wether to help or hinder Taebin's situation was up for grabs.

Donghwa, without Ubin at his side looked completely lost as he tried to keep his nose from bleeding on his shirt. "Comere." Xiah went to nursing Donghwa and everyone else turned to watch the fight.

Ubin was clawing at Taebin's face and seven was trying to kick him away while Taebin got a hold of Ubin's throat and wasn't letting go. Jumin reached them and was trying to pry Taebin's hands off Ubin with little effect.

"Well, shit." Youngone sighed but his tone was ruined with the happy look on his face at the prospect of getting to beat Taebin again. Woohyun stepped forward after Youngone looked back at Donghwa and settled for knealing beside Dongwha and holding his hand while he told Xiah where it hurt.

"HEY!" Max and Mickey burst from the bathroom holding more bottles of hair spray than what should have been possible.

"THOSE ARE MINE!" Seven screamed then was shut up when Youngone kicked him in the head.

Hero hurried over and started to shove hair spray into his pockets along with the food. Kang Ta noticed Hee Jun shoving food in his face and hurried over to slap him across the wrist. "Stop that. honey!" Hee Jun blinked up at Kang Ta while holding a half eaten candy bar. Kang Ta quickly blushed, rememebring he was supposed to be mad and tried to think of something mean to say. "The chocolate will go.. straight to your hips." He said lamely and looked away.

"Oh, just make up!" Woohyun said grumpliy and stretched as far as he could while still holding onto Dongwha's hand and took the rest of Hee Jun's candy bar.

A ring tone of "And My Heart Will Go on" rose above all the noise and Seven crawled away from the fight to answer his seven shaped cell phone. "Hello....hold on a sec."

Seven jumped up to stand on the bed and raised his hands. "WAIT! SHUT UP! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!"

"Who is it? The producer?" Jumin panted as he still tried to pry Taebin's hands off Ubin's throat as Ubin was starting to sound like a cat with a hairball.

"No!" Seven waved a hand dismissively. "It's my boyfriend, Wheesung! He can't know whose here! I'm supposed to be at a photo shoot on location!"

"Wheesung is your boyfriend? Then...?" Mickey asked pointing to Taebin in the bed.

"I... It's... Just SHHHH!" Seven looked close to cracking.

"NO!" Youngone yelled and punched Taebin in the stomach so hard he finally let go of Ubin who fell off the bed gasping.

"Yeah, why should we? Give me that phone!" Max said angrily climbing onto the bed holding a bottle of hair spray like a weapon.

"Wait! OW! WAIT! I'LL MAKE A DEAL!" Seven cried trying to dodge Max's blows and keep his cell phone.

"What kind of deal?" Max asked bonking him on the head one last time.

"You... you all can stay here tonight. There are enough rooms for everyone. Just let me take this call and leave me alone!" Seven begged.

"Just tonight?" Hero asked while looking in a mirror and applyed hair spray at a toxic level.

"We'll discuss it in the morning!" Seven said thought gritted teeth and fell to his knees. "PLEASE!"

"Fine." Kang Ta stood and waited to see if anyone was going to agrue, but no one did. "Everyone go find your rooms and go to bed soon. There are games to play tomorrow and hopefully a show to save."

"Everyone started to hurry out of the room, eager to find the best rooms to claim as their own. It turned out there weren't enough room for everyone, there would have to be two to a room or people would be sleeping out by the newly placed seven shaped pool in the back yard.

"This is mine and UKnows room!" Hero cried and dragged UKnow into a room and slammed to door before there were any arguements. Mickey quickly grabbed Xiah and disapeared into another room.

"Come on." Ubin said a little hoarsly and took Donghwa's hand and lead him into the closest room. Woohyun, Youngone, Max, Jumin, Hee Jun and Kang Ta all stared at each other.

"So..." Jumin said as tension started to mount.


	9. Chapter 9

"So I get a room to myself. Im the lead singer." Young One said, going in a bedroom and slamming the door.  
"You stupid self centered son of a bitch!" Woo Hyun said kicking the door.  
Jumin looked at Max who was looking angry, and then at Junta who were trying not to look at each other. "Come on dude." Jumin said dragging Woo Hyun into a bedroom. "We'll be roommates."  
"Great..." Max fumed, looking at the two ex-lovers. "At least I know you two wont be doing anything nasty, but no one talks!"  
"I-" Hee Jun started.  
"NO ONE TALKS!" Max reiterated.

"Xiah, aren't you coming to bed?!" Micky asked exasperated.  
"Im reading!" Xiah said, from the vanity.  
"I thought....I thought since we finally got a room alone tonight..."  
Xiah looked back at Micky, and Micky gestured to the bed. "Im reading." Xiah said firmly.  
"For heavens sakes! What are you reading?!"  
"Self help books. Se7en had a ton of them."  
"You would rather read self help books then have sex with me?!"  
Xiah set his book down hard and turned fully around in his chair. "See, its these types of things we need help on! Here I am trying to better myself and all you want is sex!"  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Micky yelled.  
"Don't you dare...yell at me..."  
"Look Im sorry..." Micky muttered.  
"I think we should have a long talk about our relationship." Xiah suggested.  
"...............Im really tired." Micky said, getting under the covers quickly.  
"You aren't too tired to have sex!"  
"Its not like it would have taken us long!"  
"PIG!" Xiah threw a self book at his head.

Hero and Uknow sat on the bed as Uknow brushed his hair.  
"Do you think anyone would notice if we kicked Max out of the band?" Hero asked.  
"No, probably not. We better wait until this show is over though." Uknow said.  
"Ya....Want to have sex again?"  
"Sure."

Max lay in the bed, with Kang Ta on one side, and Hee Jun on the other. It was the most uncomfortable position he had ever been in.  
Hee Jun looked over to see if Kang Ta was looking at him. He wasn't.  
Kang Ta looked over to see if Hee Jun was looking at him, just as Hee Jun turned away.  
"Hee Jun..." Kang Ta began.  
"NO TALKING!" Max said, yet again.  
"Listen," Kang Ta said, "Im your den mother and-"  
"I don't care if you are my real mother. I don't care WHO you fucked. I don't care If you rot in hell. All I care is that neither of you talk."  
"He doesn't care who he fucks either apparently.." Hee Jun muttered.  
"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" Max yelled.  
"Why do you have to say things like that?!" Kang Ta cried, ignoring Max.  
"Why do you have to be such a slut?!" Hee Jun demanded.  
"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SH-"  
"SHUT UP!" Hee Jun and Kang Ta yelled at Max.  
"Don't you DARE tell me to-" But Hee Jun cut him off, by grabbing him by the neck. He got out of bed, opened the closet, and threw Max inside. He shut the door and used a chair to hold it shut.  
"Annoying brat." Hee Jun said as he headed back to bed, but noticing Kang Ta, he stopped short.  
"Can't we just talk about this?" Kang Ta asked sadly .  
"What would we even talk about? Don't you know how bad you hurt me?" He looked down, as if his grief was too much for him to even hold his head up. Hee Jun put a hand on the side of his face in a began to cry.  
"Please don't cry!" Kang Ta said rushing across the bed and taking Hee Jun in his arms. "Im so sorry Hee Jun. Im so sorry!"  
"Don't you love me at all?"  
"Of course I do!"  
"Then why would you do it? How could you have sex with another man?"  
Kang Ta looked at him pleadingly. "Hee Jun I've had sex with a lot of guys. A whole LOT of guys."  
"This isn't making me feel better!"  
"Let me finish! I've had sex with a lot of guys, but it doesn't mean anything to me, you know? Out of all of them I've never been intimate with anyone but you. It doesn't matter who I sleep with because you are the only one I think about. You are the one I want to see when I wake up and before I got to bed. You are the one I want to hold me when Im upset. You are the one I want to go to when Im happy or sad. No one else means anything to me but you."  
Max listened from inside the closet, trying not to throw up.  
"Oh Kang Ta...."  
"Oh Hee Jun...."  
And then the noises started............  
"STOP THAT! DON'T DO THAT WHY IM IN HERE, LET ME OUT!" Max screamed.

Woo Hyun clenched his teeth as Jumin rolled once again and tore the blankets from him. Woo Hyun reached back to grab a sheet or Jumin's neck, but Jumin had another night terror and kicked Woo Hyun in the butt, sending him flying into the door.  
"DAMN IT JUMIN!" Woo Hyun yelled, still not waking him. "That's it, Im sleeping on the couch."  
Woo Hyun began to leave, but decided as long as he was on the couch, he would take the blankets. So he grabbed the blankets and pulled, but they didn't budge. He pulled again and noticed Jumin had taken the them in his fists and wasn't letting go. Even so, he was still sleeping, and in the middle of his night terrors, kicking randomly.  
"Forget it..." Woo Hyun said, heading for the living room couch.

Ubin and DongHwa were sitting on the bed, under the covers. Each held a flash light to his face.  
"Do you know any scary stories?" Ubin asked.  
"Nope."  
"Me either. Want to play truth or dare?" Ubin suggested.  
"No, Im tried of that game..." DongHwa said.  
"Hmm.....Okay, what one of us do you think will leave the band first?"  
DongHwa thought for a second. "Young One...or maybe Woo Hyun."  
"Ya....Okay who's hotter in the group?" Ubin asked, and leaned forward anxiously.  
"Hotter?"  
Ubin nodded.  
"Uhhhhh..." DongHwa thought to himself, even tapped the flashlight on his chin as he did so. "Young One has a nice body, but eh that's not really my type. Woo Hyun is good looking too but too pretty, you know? I guess I would go with Jumin."  
Ubin pulled the flashlight down so DongHwa couldn't see him pout.  
"Who do you think is going to die first?" DongHwa asked.  
"Huh? I don-I don't know..."  
"Who do you think is most likely to kill themselves?"  
"......DongHwa, you might have some issues...."

Young one headed out of the kitchen, having had a snack of pudding. He tripped over a side table that had been turned over earlier in the night. He cursed as he fell and punched angrily, hitting a lamp and knocking it over.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Woo Hyun asked, sitting up from the couch.  
Young One jumped. "You scared the shit out of me!"  
"You are the one knocking everything over and I scared the shit out of YOU?"  
"Well these pigs just leave things laying around! What are you doing in here, did you and JuMin fight?" Young One asked, standing back up.  
"He fell asleep right away and went into this....thing. He started kicking and punched a hole in the wall and he took all the covers. He wouldn't wake up so I left." Woo Hyun explained.  
"You can share my room I guess." Young One said, walking past him.  
"Why?" Woo Hyun asked.  
"Why what?"  
"Why are you sharing your room?"  
"BECAUSE IM A NICE PERSON, ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!"  
So, Woo Hyun joined him.

"Good morning." Uknow said as he entered the bathroom, seeing Micky brush his teeth.  
"Shut up." Micky answered.  
"What's your problem?"  
"Xiah was at me all night with this 'I think you take me for granted' bull shit." Micky said.  
"Maybe you do." Hero called from the shower.  
"How do I do that?!" Micky demanded, spat, and missed the sink.  
"You haven't bought be a gift like in forever." Xiah said, from the toilet.  
DongHwa walked in sleepily, saw all of them, and turned around and walked away. Ubin bounded in after him though and started brushing his hair, which was actually too short to need to be brushed anyway.  
"Morning." Ubin said absently.  
"You think Micky takes me for granted?" Xiah asked him.  
"WHY ARE YOU ASKING STRANGERS?!" Micky yelled.  
"He isn't a stranger, he's my friend." Xiah kicked Micky in the back of the leg, making Micky trip and hit his mouth on the side of the medicine cabinet.  
"I don't know..." Ubin said sadly. "At least you have someone to love!"  
"Things aren't working with DongHwa?" Xiah asked.  
"Its like he doesn't even notice me!"  
"It was the same way with Micky and me at first! But you know how that went."  
They both shared a laugh.  
"How do you guys know so much about each other, you just met and haven't said that much to one another." UKnow asked  
Ubin and Xiah held up their cell phones and together said, "Text messaging."  
"Don't worry Ubin!" Xiah said. "Im going to fix everyone's relationships!"

Young One opened his eyes slowly and even though it wasn't too bright in the room he had to strain his eyes to adjust. It was noisy outside, so he figured everyone had gotten up and forgot to wake him. Suddenly something moved across his check and he looked down.  
Woo Hyun was at his side, sleeping. Young One had been holding him tightly in his arms. He panicked and almost pushed Woo Hyun off, but if he did....if he did Woo Hyun would know he was holding him. Young One would have to try not to wake him.  
Slowly he began to pull his arm out from under Woo Hyun, but Woo Hyun made an uncomfortable face and held tighter on to him. His jaw pushed into Young One's collar bone painfully. Young One took his free hand and held his off for some relief, but now he was staring down into Woo Hyun's face, a breath away. And his skin was so soft...and he was so beautiful...And Young One couldn't stop himself. But just as his lips touched Woo Hyun, JuMin pounded at the door.  
"YOUNG ONE GET UP! COMMON' ITS MORNING! THEY HAVE BREAKFAST TOO!"  
Young One yelped in shock and fell off the bed.  
"YOU UP?! YOU COMING?! YOUNG ONE!" JuMin kept screaming.  
"IM UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Young One screamed from the floor.  
Woo Hyun leaned over the edge of the bed to look at him. "Why are you sleeping on the floor?" He asked groggily.  
"Nothing, shut the fuck up. Faggot." And he ran for the door.

Se7en and TaeBin sat at the head of the long dining table, and the two boy bands filled the rest of the chairs, even Max was there. Hero had found him in a closet in a state of shock that only the promise of food brought him out of.  
Everyone was digging hungrily into the huge spread Se7en's cook had made.  
"I know what you two need to patch things up!" Xiah said to Junta.  
"We made up last night." Hee Jun said.  
"Ya, like nine times." Kang Ta added  
"How did you make up???" Xiah asked.  
They both thought and finally Kang Ta said "Communication."  
"Ya, communication." Hee Jun said, sticking a fist full of sausages in his mouth.  
"Right! That's the best way to solve things!" Xiah said, looking across the table at Ubin, who was piling food on DongHwa's plate.  
"You need to eat a lot, you don't know when the next time we'll be able to eat like this will be!"  
"But Ill get fat!" DongHwa said.  
Ubin stopped. "You don't...like fat people do you? You think Im fat huh?"  
"Wha...What?" DongHwa asked, terribly confused.  
"Im such a pig...." Ubin said and ran from the table.  
DongHwa sat silently for a second, and then began to eat.  
"DongHwa!" Xiah said, and had to snap his fingers a few times before DongHwa looked in the right direction. "Ubin is upset! Don't you think you should go do something?" He urged.  
"Do what?"  
"Go talk to him!"  
"About what?"  
"About....well just make him feel better!"  
".....................................Ok." DongHwa stepped away from the table, but turned back and grabbed his plate.  
Down the table sat Young One, Woo Hyun and JuMin.  
"Can you pass the eggs?" Woo Hyun asked Young One, who had the eggs just on the other side of him.  
"No!"  
"Why not?!"  
"Im not doing anything for you....Im not your girlfriend." And he turned bright red. "FAGGOT."  
"Geez Young One, you sure have been odd this morning." Jumin said.  
"Forget it, Ill get it myself." Woo Hyun said, reaching across Young One for them.  
Young One stiffened up and as Woo Hyun's arm touched him he acted on impulse.... and stabbed Woo Hyun in the hand with his butter knife.  
Everyone stopped eating and looked at them. Both Young One and Woo Hyun were frozen, wide eyed in shock. Woo Hyun stumbled back and fell to the floor, crying and holding his hand. JuMin took his napkin and sat with Woo Hyun trying to slow the bleeding.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" JuMin screamed at Young One.  
"IM SORRY! IM SO SORRY! I'LL FIX IT!" Young One cried, and pulled the knife from Woo Hyun's hand.  
Woo Hyun started screaming at the top of his lungs in pain.  
"Im sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Young One pleaded.  
"At least Max never stabbed anyone..." Uknow said, and Hero nodded.  
Se7en came across the room and grabbed JuMin's arm. "Take him to the clinic! He's bleeding all over my expensive carpet!" And it was a nice carpet, it had 7's all over it.  
"Where is the clinic?" JuMin had to yell to hear himself over Woo Hyun's screaming.  
"It's the trailer beside the house."  
JuMin helped Woo Hyun stand and led him to the door. Young One started to follow, saying how sorry he was but JuMin turned to him harshly and said, "I hope your proud of yourself. I don't care how much you hate him, he's a part of this group, you can't go around stabbing him! Just stay away from him, you hear me?!"  
He didn't wait for an answer, just took Woo Hyun to the clinic.  
Se7en settled tiredly into his seven shaped chair and TaeBin rubbed his back lovingly.  
"Hey, Se7en..." Xiah said, pulling up a seat close to him and TaeBin.  
"What is it?"  
"I want to help you guys out!"  
"Help who out?" TaeBin asked.  
"You guys! See your whole situation is really messed up and unhealthy....Cheating on your lover is a terrible thing, its best to be honest with Wheesung and maybe things will work out!"  
"I am NOT telling Wheesung about TaeBin and I. I love Wheesung and it'll just hurt him. I mean TaeBin and I have something going too, but its not like-Wait I don't need to tell you all this!"  
"No! Its best to be honest and open!" Xiah urged. "You should tell everyone how you feel! That's why I called Wheesung!" He said happily.  
"YOU WHAT?!" Both Se7en and TaeBin demanded.  
"Now, he's mad now but soon I think-"  
"ILL KILL YOU!" Se7en said taking Xiah's throat in his hands.  
TaeBin tried pulling Se7en off, but to no avail. As the rest of the group noticed what was going on, Uknow, Hero, & Micky helped to get Se7en off of him.

DongHwa found Ubin crying on a bed.  
"Hey, Ubin." DongHwa said. "I don't think you are fat. Have some bacon." And he held the plate up to him.  
Ubin looked up at DongHwa with swollen eyes. "You really don't think Im fat?" He asked.  
"No, have some bacon."  
"Oh DongHwa!" Ubin cried hugging him.  
DongHwa dropped the plate and looked down at it sadly as Ubin held him.

Woo Hyun had calmed down quite a bit but was still crying. JuMin patted his shoulder comfortingly as the doctor looked at his hand. The doctor was, in fact, the ex Woo Hyun fan girl in an afro wig and goatee.  
"Yes yes....you'll be fine..." She said. "You can leave, ill take care of him." She said to JuMin.  
"I don't know...maybe I should stay." JuMin said looking down at Woo Hyun.  
"NO IM THE DOCTOR HERE, SO YOU GO!"  
"....Fine....Ill go. Ill come back and check on you later." He said to Woo Hyun and left the clinic.  
"There we go, now for your shot!" She said, pulling out a long syringe.  
"Why do I need a shot?! Shouldn't I get stitches?!" Woo Hyun asked.  
"Shut up! Im the doctor!" And in a stabbing motion she stuck the needle in his neck.  
Woo Hyun passed out.

TaeBin tapped the mic and looked into the camera apprehensibly. "Welcome to day uhhh...day 2. Im your guest host, TaeBin. Se7en is dealing with some issues right now. Today Woo Hyun wont be joining us either because uhhh...he's dealing with issues too. Our first game is old maid."  
"Old....maid?" Uknow asked from behind him.  
TaeBin turned around and shrugged. "Its all I could think of.  
"At least we aren't building a 'T' shaped pool..." JuMin said.  
"...That's not a bad idea." TaeBin said, but shrugged. "But we already have the card tables out and all....."  
"This is lame." Max said. "We're playing card games?! Can't you think of ANYTHING good?"  
"Like what?" TaeBin asked, irritated.  
"Like a boxing match." The camera man offered.  
TaeBin pointed at him. "Great idea! Push the card tables together and we'll have a boxing match!"

Woo Hyun woke up, and everything was dark. He was crammed in something cold and box shaped, his hand still hurt, and now so did his head. Above him a flashlight turned on and lit up the face of...  
"Doctor?" Woo Hyun asked.  
"No! Moron!" She pulled off her wig and goatee.  
"ITS YOU!" He struggled to get up but she had him tied up. In a panic he looked down and strained to see something.  
"What are you looking at?" She asked.  
"Im making sure my pants are still on!"  
"IM NOT A PERVERT!!!"  
The lights turned on and they both looked over to see a camera man who had come in on a break.  
"OCCUPIED!" The ex fan girl screamed.  
"Oh sorry." He said, shutting the door again.  
"YOU PUT ME IN A BATHROOM?!" Woo Hyun noticed the 7 printed shower curtains, "SE7EN'S BATHROOM?!"  
"We're in the woods! Where was I suppose to put you?!"  
"This is the worst kidnaping ever." Woo Hyun cried.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well what do you expect me to do, let you get away with neglecting a TRUE fan!?" the girl cried, wiping the tears that were already falling from her eyes as she looked down at Woo Hyun.

"Look...I didn't even neglect you on purpose! We have a show to do here! I only did it for the sake of the fans!" Woo Hyun cried back, trying to get his hands free in the meantime.

"I AM a fan, dipshit! Or rather...I was...until you jacked me for a stupid show!" the girl barked in reply.

"What if I...promise to give you um...an uh...autographed picture...yeah...of me...a-after the show is over?"

"Why would I want that? I hate you now," the girl said, crossing her arms and turning away. Woo Hyun sighed, then looked away dramatically as he made one last plea.

"What can I do? Or say...or even give to you...to make you believe I could never purposefully ignore a fan...?" The girl thought for a moment, then giggled as her eyes sparkled with an idea. She turned back around to face him quickly, then slamed her hands on the side of the bathtub where Woo Hyun still remained tied up.

"AH! SHIT! Don't DO that!" Woo Hyun cried, rolling around in the bathtub.

"There is only ONE thing you can do..." she said, then leaned in closer to him. "The next concert you have, I want YOU to sing 'The Color Of Love' to ME. Give ME flowers, candy, and propose to ME. Which I'll respond to with a big fat 'NO' and shame you, but you have to do it. Or you die."

"Um--"

"Don't try to get out of it...either do it or die. I have your method of death already picked out--"

"Okay! Okay...fine...just don't kill me. I have an image...I can't afford to lose. Or else it's back to the ghetto for me..." Woo Hyun replied, wriggling around as if he was trying to get away from her.

"Heh heh...good. If you try to gip me, you'll regret it..." the girl said, untying the thick ropes she had used to bind his hands.

"Do you even have a name? Or should I just call you 'the fangirl' or...what?" Woo Hyun asked, rubbing his wrists now that they had been freed.

"Kyung-Ah..." the girl said happily, dancing around the bathroom as Woo Hyun pulled himself out of the tub.

"Kyung-Ah..." Woo Hyun said to himself, trying to memorize such a weird name.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jumin, Dong Hwa, Ubin, and Young One all stood on one side of the 'ring,' while Hero, Yun Ho, Xiah, Micky, and Chang Min stood on the other side. Taebin sat in a tall 7 shaped lawn chair in the middle of the two teams, in front of the 'ring.'

"Where the hell is Woo Hyun?" Young One asked, looking fairly upset and worried.

"Why the hell do you care? You're the one who made him unable to be here..." Jumin replied angrily, crossing his arms as he glared at Young One.

"I didn't mean to! I'm really sorry..." Young One said back, biting his bottom lip.

"We're gonna kick your asses!" Micky yelled from across the ring, which no one had entered yet.

"Just shut up everyone! We're about to start..." Taebin said, already rubbing his temples due to stress and loud voices. "Now, since Micky spoke up first, he'll be first from the Dong Shi Gi Ping team to fight. Jumin, since you won't stop bitching, you can be the first from the KPop team to fight. Now get into the ring, both of you!"

"We can't have a fair fight without Woo Hyun!" Jumin yelled in protest. But just as he spoke, Woo Hyun came up the hill they were all standing on, panting as if he had just ran ten or twenty miles nonstop.

"I'm here guys! I finally convinced Kyung-Ah to let me go!" Woo Hyun gasped, joining his team members.

"Kyung-Ah? Who the hell is that?" Jumin asked, now stepping into the ring.

"Woo Hyun...are....are you okay?" Young One asked.

"I'm f--" Woo Hyun began, but was cut short as Young One wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Woo Hyun...I didn't mean it..." Young One whispered, hugging Woo Hyun tighter.

"Young One...don't touch me!" Woo Hyun screamed, then pushed Young One away.

"Come on bitch..." Micky said, jumping up onto the tables as he swung his foot under Jumin's legs and tripped him.

"AH! That hurt..." Jumin said to himself, getting back up to punch Micky right in the eye. Micky dodged, then kicked Jumin right in the stomach, knocking him back down.

"Haha! You suck!" Micky laughed, posing for the camera as it zoomed in on him. Dong Hwa was chewing on the bacon that Ubin made him drop earlier, after he had cleaned it off, of course. Ubin was busy smacking his hands on the rosin bag; Young One was trying to get Woo Hyun to talk to him; and Woo Hyun had his back to Young One, arms folded while shaking his head. Hero was picking lint out of his hair; Yun Ho was cheering Micky on; and Xiah was talking with Chang Min as they both watched the fight. Suddenly, Jumin hauled himself up and reached outside the ring to smack the closest member on the head--which just happened to be Dong Hwa.

"Oh great...we're gonna lose..." Jumin said to himself, crawling out of the ring.

"What's going on?" Dong Hwa asked, rubbing his head as he dropped the bacon.

"You're up! Get in there and beat his ass!" Jumin said, forcing Dong Hwa into the ring.

"Um...I really don't want to fight this guy..." Dong Hwa said, crawling back out of the ring.

"What the hell!" Jumin screamed, as Micky began flexing like he was Bruce Lee.

"I'll go!" Woo Hyun said, walking away from Young One as he kept pleading for Woo Hyun to talk to him. Woo Hyun climbed into the ring and automatically kicked Micky in the crotch as he turned his back on the camera to flex again. Micky cried out and fell over, holding his crotch as he began to cry.

"I barely had anything to begin with, you asshole! You probably just cut THAT in half!" Micky screamed, rolling out of the ring as he reached out and tagged Yun Ho on his way to the ground.

"Oh my god! Baby are you okay!? This is why we should talk about our relationship! You could be dead at any moment! What if you died and we haven't resolved our problems!?" Xiah screeched, running over to help his lover. Chang Min kept talking to an empty chair, unaware that no one was next to him any longer.

"Why can't you ever just PUT OUT!? Jesus Christ, just SHUT UP!" Micky cried, still rolling around in pain as he held his crotch.

"Go Yun Ho!" Hero giggled, jumping up and down as Yun Ho did a jump kick to Woo Hyun's jaw.

"Wait wait wait!! You guys, this is a boxing match, not a wrestling match!" Taebin yelled, jumping down from his 7 chair.

"Screw you, dude. It's not like you're our den mother!" Young One cried, throwing his water bottle at Taebin.

"Because that would be me!" Hee Jun giggled, poking his head out from behind a tree--but was silenced when Kang Ta swooned and pulled him back behind the thick trunk. Woo Hyun stood back up and held his jaw, glaring at Yun Ho.

"How dare you mess up my pretty face...that's going to turn into a bruise, you bastard!" Woo Hyun cried, running at Yun Ho with full speed.

"Wha--" Yun Ho lifted a leg to kick him back, but was too late. Woo Hyun tackled him and they both went flying out of the ring, then landed on the ground.

They both began to roll around, throwing punches at each other, all the while shouting epithets at each other.

"Hero, get up there," Chang Min said, waving to Hero, who nodded and hopped up onto the two tables.

"Um...I guess I'll go..." Ubin said, a little hesitant due to hearing the rumors about Hero's past.

"Just don't mess up my hair and I won't eat you, pretty boy..." Hero coaxed, smiling sweetly.

"Pretty boy!? You're prettier than I am!" Ubin said, sticking out his tongue as he climbed onto the tables. "It's because of that alone that I'm going to kick your ass..."

"Yeah...I'll eat MYSELF if you can kick MY pretty little ass!" Hero growled, charging at Ubin before he was completely ready to fight.

"SHIT!" Ubin screamed, jumping off the table as he began to run away from Hero. Without meaning to, Ubin ran right into Dong Hwa and the both toppled over on top of each other. Hero stopped just short of tripping over them himself, then stepped on Ubin's back.

"I bet you and I didn't even have to hit you once!" Hero joyfully laughed, clapping his hands as he turned to look adoringly at Yun Ho--who was still fighting with Woo Hyun. Hero frowned, then stomped his foot, oblivious to the fact that he still had it on Ubin's back.

"DAMNIT! THAT HURTS!" Ubin cried. Then he grabbed Hero's leg and twisted it, causing Hero to yelp out in pain as he fell to the ground in tears.

"You asshole!" Hero screamed, trying to crawl back to Ubin so he could kick his ass.

"Haha...that's what you get, pretty boy..." Ubin replied, standing up quickly. "Dong Hwa, get up or he's going to eat you, too!"

"Huh? Oh..." Dong Hwa said, then quickly rolled out of Hero's way. Ubin continued to taunt Hero, taking a few steps away from him whenever he crawled closer. Then suddenly, Hero picked up a rock and threw it at Ubin's head, hitting him right between the eyes. Ubin automatically passed out and fell back into a puddle of mud, while Hero giggled in triumph.

"You're too dirty to eat, now..." Hero said in distaste, as he turned and started to crawl away from Ubin. Yun Ho was just about to throw the winning punch into Woo Hyun's face, when Young One ran over to Yun Ho and grabbed his arms. After restraining Yun Ho, Young One dragged him away from Woo Hyun and threw him down the hill.

"I'll come get you when I get back up there asshoooooolllleeee!!!!!" Yun Ho screamed, rolling and tumbling down the hill at more than any human speed.

"Yeah right..." Young One whispered, spitting after Yun Ho, who wasn't any where near the ring at all now.

"Young One what the hell is wrong with you! I almost had him!" Woo Hyun said, coming up from behind Young One and smacking him on the head.

"He was kicking your ass, dude...I just thought I'd try to make up for--"

"You can never make up for that. You stabbed me!!" Woo Hyun screamed, turning away once again to leave. Young One then threw out a hand and grabbed Woo Hyun's arm.

"Wait!" Young One said, pulling Woo Hyun back. "I told you I was sorry...it wasn't...I just wasn't having a good day, that's all..."

"So you decided to stab me to make it more interesting?" Woo Hyun said, glaring at him as he jerked his arm away.

"Yes...I mean no! Nothing like that...I was just overcome with anger...you know me, Woo Hyun...we've lived together for a couple years in the same dorm...you know I get angry easily...I just...can't help it..." Young One said, hanging his head as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Then you should talk to someone about it...not hurt them because of it. Don't take your problems out on me, Young One...I've never done that with you..." Woo Hyun said, his voice a little calmer now.

"I know...I'm sorry. I really am sorry..." Young One said. "I didn't mean to stab you...I'm really very sorry...I apologize okay?"

"O-Okay....okay dude...you don't need to--" Woo Hyun began, but was cut off when Young One grabbed him and kissed him directly on the lips. Woo Hyun was so stunned he didn't know whether to pull away or scream. Who was the faggot now? As Woo Hyun put his hands on Young One's chest to push him away, Young One kissed him harder and pulled him closer. Before either of them knew it, Woo Hyun had given in and they were both on the ground, making out. Se7en had finally showed up, with Wheesung in tow.

"Se7en, dar--" Taebin cried, but shrank away when he saw Wheesung. Yun Ho was in the process of climbing back up the hill; Hero was still crawling back to his seat; Chang Min was still talking to no one, Young One and Woo Hyun were making out hardcore on the ground next to the ring; Micky was now laying still, his head in Xiah's lap as Xiah talked to him about their relationship; Jumin, Dong Hwa, and Ubin were making flower necklaces; and Hee Jun and Kang Ta were still screwing behind a tree.

"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS! BREAK THIS SHIT UP NOW!" Se7en screamed through a foghorn. Everyone, having heard the already annoying voice amplified by the foghorn, snapped to attention. All but Woo Hyun and Young One, who continued to make out as if they has never even heard Se7en at all.

"A boxing ring? Dude, who won?" Wheesung asked, tugging at Se7en's shirt.

"Shut up bitch," Se7en snapped, looking back at Wheesung momentarily. Then, he turned back to face everyone. "Taebin, get the hell out of here. I'll call you later, we still have to talk." Taebin, looking completely crushed, whimpered and began to walk down the hill. Wheesung glared after him, but didn't say a word. "This is how things are going to work from now on, you little shits," Se7en began, his face red with lividity. "Both teams will go BACK to the fucking cabins they were given at the START of this game. I don't care WHO has more than WHO. Get your asses BACK to your designated cabins, and DO NOT come out until I have sent word that a new game will begin. If I catch you outside of your fucking cabins, you WILL be shot on sight. This shit will NOT happen again. If it does, this show will be cancelled, and you will NOT be paid for it. NOR will you get the extra year of promotion that my record label had promised when you signed on to do this damn show. Now GET THE FUCK back to your cabins, NOW!" Se7en yelled, pointing down the hill toward each teams cabin. "Hee Jun, Kang Ta...COME OUT NOW!" Se7en screamed at the trees, as if he already knew where they were and what they were doing.

"Heh...coming!" Hee Jun said, as him and Kang Ta froliced out from behind their love nest.

"You two go back with them. If I catch you NOT being the den mothers you were hired to be, you're gone. Or shot, depending on how pissed off I am when I catch you fucking up."

"But--" Kang Ta protested.

"GO! NOW!" Se7en said, pushing Kang Ta forward with his foot. Not noticing how close Kang Ta was to the edge of the hill, Kang Ta lost his footing and began to tumble down the hill. He hit a few rocks and tree stumps, screeching like a girl with every hit.

"Don't worry sweetheart! We can play doctor tonight now!" Hee Jun cried, quickly following after him as he held his pants up.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Se7en was done screaming and Kang Ta had hit the bottom of the hill the two boy bands began to follow Hee Jun down the hill at a slower pace.

"This blows!" Max kicked at a rock angrily.

"Well, we do have the better cabin at least..." UKnow said smiling as Hero put an arm around him.

"I'm tired, UKnow. Fighting that little bitchy K-pop member took allot out of me... Carry me?" And without waiting for an answer Hero happily jumped on UKnow's back and held him tightly around the neck. UKnow choked a little before Hero readjusted his hold but he didn't seem to mind much. Just then Micky noticed Xiah glaring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Xiah turned away quickly.

"......................I don't think I could carry you." Micky said tiredly to the back on Xiah's head.

"A-are you calling me fat?" Xiah said looking close to tears.

"No! I can hardly walk right now! Remember I just got kneed in the crotch?!" Mickey defended quickly.

"YOU THINK I'M FAT, JUST SAY IT!" Xiah cried and ran off down the hill towards their cabin.

A little further back Jumin, Ubin and Donghwa were walking and hadn't noticed their missing members because Jumin was busily arranging a flower necklase on Donghwa's neck and Ubin was putting flowers in Donghwa's fluffy hair. Donghwa just walked quietly and didn't object at being treated like a barbie doll, one might have thought he hadn't noticed.

Se7en watched the boy bands going down the hill just to be sure they were following instructions before he signaled to near by body guards who took off after them in stealth mode. Wheesung heard a noise from the other side of the card table and looked.

"Uh... you guys?" Wheesung said a little timidly approaching the couple groaping each other on the grass. "Hey, hey...HEY!" Wheesung poked Youngone repeadedly and finally smacked him on the back of the head to get his attention.

"OW!" Youngone looked up at Wheesung, realized someone had seen him and Woohyun and got up very quickly.

"Your supposed to go back to your cabin." Wheesung informed as he studied the couple. Youngone had turned a bright shade of pink and Woohyun looked kind of drunk as he looked around and smiled.

"Thanks." Youngone said when Wheesung just kept staring. He helped Woohyun up and the two hurried away down the hill, Youngone pulling his hand out of Woohyun's as soon as he saw hi band mates at the bottom of the hill.

"Wheesung, come inside." Se7en yelled as he was making his way down the hill towards his mansion. Wheesung frowned and got a dangerous look in his eye but followed his boyfriend without a word.

Inside Se7en collapsed into a nearby chair. "Do you see what I've been putting up with? It's before noon on day two and I want to kill them all!"

Wheesung just crossed his arms and stared at se7en from the seven shaped doorway. Se7en finally noticed his lovers expression and started to look nervous. "What?"

Wheesung carefully shut the door behind him and looked at Se7en with burning rage in his eyes. "You are a complete ass hole! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!" Wheesung cried.

"Wait... I can explain!" Se7en tried but Wheesung just kept yelling. By the end of it Se7en was sitting on the carpet decorated with sevens and pulling tissues from a seven shaped box and crying his eyes out.

"I'm so sorry, baby! I'M SORRY!" HE sobbed and Wheesung just "humphed" and left the room, saying they would talk when Se7en calmed down.

\----

In the K-pop tree house all was relatively quiet. Hee Jun and Jumin sat opposite each other on the floor having a staring contest that was starting on it's tenth minute. Donghwa had curled up in a corner to sleep and Ubin leaned against him while he giggled and wrote text messages on his cell phone. Youngone and Woohyun had retreated into the kitchen where they were talking quietly.

"I don't get it, Youngone. This morning you stabbed me and then you kissed me! I thought you hated me."

"No, I don't hate you at all!" Youngone said with a little too much passion and had to look away to hide his red cheeks. "I can't explain myself, I don't know why I hurt you and yell at you all the time. I just... I just like you a lot." He chanced a look up at Woohyun who was starting to smile. "Alot, alot, alot." He reemphasized and would have kept doing so but Woohyun kissed him.

Youngone started to pull Woohyun close when Jumin yelled from the other room. "BLINK! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!" And Youngone quickly pulled away.

"Whats wrong?" Woohyun asked concerned.

"Everyone is right in there." Youngone whispered pointing emphatically towards the only other room in the tree house.

"So? You didn't care who was around before!"

"But.. but... they might think I'm gay!"

Woohyun blinked. "You are." And Youngone burried his face in his hands to hide yet another painful blush.

\----

"I can't believe Se7en cut off our power!" Kang Ta complained as he sat at a table with Mickey and Max playing cards. "It wasn't easy to hook up, you know! In the dark, trying to keep my pants on..."

"Rummy." Micky cried laying his card onto the table.

"Damn it!" Max through his cards down and crossed his arms.

Hero and UKnow were giggling on the couch, the lack of electricity not disturbing them at all. Xiah was locked in one of the bedrooms and refused to come out because he was too fat. Micky looked down the hall towards where Xiah was and sighed.

"What should I do?" He asked.

"Get him liposuction?" Max suggested picking his teeth with the king of spades.

"He isn't fat!!" Micky cried frustratedly.

"Just tell him everything you love about him, that should at least get him to open the door." Kang Ta said starting to build a house out of the cards.

"...okay." Micky sighed and went to knock on Xiah's door.

"Baby? Please let me in."

"Go away!" Xiah sobbed from inside the room.

"Look, I don't think your fat. No one does. You are really thin... and pretty... and... happy... all the time." Micky said lamely hitting his head lightly against the closed door.

Xiah threw the door open, his face streaked with his run mascara. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Y-yeah!" Micky stuttered. "And not fat... AT ALL."

"Oh Micky!" Xiah threw his arms around his lover's neck. Micky managed to get the bedroom door shut before much clothing was removed.

In the front room Max was staring at the couple on the couch with a look of disgust. "They are so weird..." He tilted his head slightly as he said it. Kang Ta looked up from his three story card house.

"...interesting." He tilted his head too.

Suddenly Hero pushed UKnow off of him and sat up quickly. "I'm hungry!" He exclaimed wiping his mouth and looking around with a look in his eyes that made even UKnow back away from. Max had jumped behind Kang Ta and was holding on to the back on his shirt tightly while Kang Ta just backed them into a corner.

"Theres... theres gaurds outside..." UKnow said trying to think quickly and hopefully devert Hero's attention from Kang Ta, who he was staring at.

"But Se7en said we'de be shot if we left out cabin." Hero reminded as he sat down and stopped staring at Kang Ta.

"Guns are illegal! He was just being pissy."

"Okay! I'll be back!" Hero jumped up and gave UKnow a quick kiss before he ran out of the cabin.

\-----

"Hey!" Ubin yelled as he leaned out one of the tree house windows and motioned for everyone to join him.

"What?" Hee Jun asked as he and Jumin still stared at each other, now on their third and deciding round. Youngone and Woohyun came from the kitchen to look out the window with Ubin. Donghwa slept on in the corner.

"Hero is eating someone!" Woohyun cried. Seconds later Hee Jun and Jumins heads were poking out of the window too.

"Gross..."

"Awsome..."

"He just bit threw bone!"

"I'm going to be sick..." Youngone ran for the hole in the floor that served as a toilet.

\-----

Hero returned wipping blood off his hands on his very bloody shirt. Xiah and Micky had joined everyone in the front room and were helping Kang Ta make a garage for the now five story house.

"Feel better?" UKnow asked.

"Yeah," He burped and grabbed his lover as he walked by. "Common, we're taking a shower." UKnow just smiled and followed.

Xiah's phone started to ring to the tune of "Rocky"s Theme music and he quickly answered it.

"Hello? Wheesung? How is everything going?" There was a long pause while Micky and Kang Ta wondered alloud how Wheesung had Xiah's number. "That little.. You want me to call him? No, it's fine! It's no trouble! Look, I'll call you back." Xiah hung up quickly and started to dial.

"Why don't you just mind your own damn business?" Max asked from where he lay with an arm over his eyes on the couch.

"Because I want to help people! And Wheesung is a friend."

"Since when?" Micky asked.

"Since I called and told him about Se7en. Hello, Se7en? YOU ARE A DIP SHIT!"

\----

The sun was starting to set as the camera men started to film by the two teams cabins. Both teams were assembled and mingeling more or less peacefully as they all watched se7en nervously. He appeared to be more pissed than ever and Wheesung stood to the side refusing to look at him as he, Xiah and Ubin talked.

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know he would take it so bad..." Xiah was saying again.

"It's not your fault." Jumin "tsk"ed and waved a hand dismissively. "The little cheater needed to be told!"

"Yeah, thanks." Wheesung said quietly and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Do you think you'll forgive him?" Xiah asked.

"I don't know... it depends on wether he stops acting like a baby or not." He glared at him lover who was starting to introduce the show to the camera. Everyone quieted to hear.

"Our second game today will be what I like to call "Fall To Your Painful Death." Se7en said, his eye twitching.

Everyone looked at Xiah who covered his face repeating he was sorry. Micky came up beside Xiah and held his hand, he looked nervous as hell but wasn't about to pass up a chance to score points with his lover.

"A large pit was dug not far from here and inside there are three angry, rabies infection beavers. Each person has to walk across a balance beam over the pit and the people who fall... loose!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at once.

"He's snapped!" Max cried.

Wheesung rushed over and pushed the camera aside as he whispered quickly to Se7en. His eye continued to twitch but the tension started to go out of his body and he nodded reluctantly and Wheesung stomped away to join Xiah and Ubin again.

"They... will have a safety harness of course." Se7en told the camera reluctantly. "The team who has the most members fall looses."

"What do we win?" Jumin asked loudly.

"New cell phone batteries." Se7en replied. Ubin cheered happily.

\----

"I can't do it!" Xiah was crying on Micky's shoulder as the rest of the team strapped the safety harness onto him. He had lost at Ro-Sham-Bo and was the first to go across the pit. One look at the beavers frothing at the mouth at the bottom of the pit and Xiah melted into tears.

"Yes you can! I'll be on the other side waiting for you! Just don't look down." Micky reasured.

"You have 1 minute to get across." Se7en said, his eye twitched seven times. "Starting..."

"WAIT!" The fan girl, AKA Kyung-Ah, ran onto the scene and stopped by the camera. "That's my job!" She stopped to pant, then stood up staight and smiled at the camera. "READYSETGO!" She screamed.

Everyone pushed Xiah onto the balance beam who was still crying. He inched along, trying to look at the beam and not the hungry creatures that were starting to try to climb the dirt walls towards him.  
"I'm going to die!" He cried, trembling.

"No! Just keep going Xiah!" Hero cheered as he and the rest of the team jogged to the other side of the pit to meet him. Xiah just closed his eyes and inched his way to the other end of the pit, barely making it in time. Micky hugged him tightly as soon as he fell off the beam.

Each memberof DBSG took their turn, most trying to look braver than Xiah had. When it was Max's turn he got the the middle of the pit and suddly lost his balance. He crouched and took a death grip on the beam.

"Get up!" UKnow yelled

"FALL!" K-pop yelled together.

"Max! Just crawl the rest of the way!" Xiah cried looking at the timer with urgency. He did so, but it took him three minutes.

"One down. That means when it's K-pop's turn one person can fail and it will ne a draw." Se7en told the camera.

When it was K-pop's turn Jumin went first. He took a deep breath, spread his arms for balance and ran across the beam yelling the whole time. He made it in 12 seconds. Youngone did fine, almost beating Jumin's time and then it was Woohyun's turn.

"I don't think I can do it guys." He looked a little sick as Ubin tightened the saftey harness around his waist.

"Yes you can, just don't think about it." Youngone encouraged taking both of Woohyun's shoulders in his hands.

"O-okay." Woohyun said after a moment of looking deep into Youngone's eyes. Jumin was too busy re-explaining where they were to Donghwa to notice but Ubin saw the moment his two band members were having.

"GO!" Kyung-Ah screamed and Ubin pushed Woohyun out of Youngone's hold and onto the balance beam. He made it across, but just barely because he had started to hypervenalate half way across. Woohyun collapsed to the ground as soon as he made it across and Youngone had to stop himself from hugging him close.

Ubin started well, but Hero yelled that his fly was down and he fell when he jumped to check. Ubin swung feet from the beavers jaws and he cried and screamed until they hauled him out. He held tight to Donghwa but not for long since he was next.

"You have to do this, Donghwa!" Jumin told him

"Do what?" Donghwa asked as he looked about confused.

"Make it across the pit." Youngone said.

"Oh. Where is it?"

"In front of you."

"Right."

"GO!" Kyung-Ah screamed as soon as the harness was on. Donghwa easily strolled across the balance beam but 2/3 of the way across he saw his shoe was untied and stopped to tie it.

"This Bunny ear..." He sang quietly.

"FORGET YOUR SHOE!!!" Jumin screamed. But Donghwa insisted and didn't make it across in time.

Jumin fell to the ground in tears when Se7en announced DBSG the winners. "What happened?" Donghwa asked as Ubin helped him out of the harness.

"Don't worry about it. We don't need cell batteries anyway..." Ubin said quietly as Youngone kicked a tree angily.

DBSG was having a group hug as they danced around happily. "Okay, game over. NOW GO AWAY!" Se7en screamed and stormed off towards his mansion with body guards in tow. Wheesung watched him go and turned to Xiah.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be with him..." He asked and Xiah happily agreed. Just then Taebin came walking up and Wheesung and he glared at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Woohyun asked.

"I got lost..."

"You dare show you face to me, you whore?!" Wheesung stepped forward angrily.

"You want some of this?" Taebin demanded stepping forward for the challenge.


	12. Chapter 12

Wheesung pushed Tae Bin hard...but he didn't budge. Tae Bin, in return, punched Wheesung in the face and he fell flat on his back. Everyone coughed over laughs and Xiah helped Wheesung up.  
"Fine! So you are stronger!" He said, pulling his arm out of Xiah's grasp. "But I bet Im bigger then you!"  
"Bigger?" Micky asked.  
Tae Bin dropped his pants.  
"Dude...." Jumin said turning away.  
Woo Hyun covered Young One's eyes, and Young One punched him in the side. So, Woo Hyun punched him in the neck...  
"Your turn Wheesung." Hero said.  
"Well?" Tae Bin asked Wheesung.  
"Well I don't have time for this, Im going to go have sex with MY boyfriend." And Wheesung took off running.  
Tae Bin went to run after him, but his pants were around his ankles and he fell on his face. The bands looked down at him silently. Young One stopped punching Woo Hyun, and kicked Tae Bin down the hill.  
"Okay, lets head in." Uknow said.

"Right.......bye........" Se7en said into the phone, and hung it up.  
"Who was that?" Wheesung asked, sitting down next to Se7en in the kitchen.  
"The producer. He said the show is getting bad ratings, I have to pick things up..... I don't know what to do." He sighed and rested his head on his hands.  
"Try to stop being such a slut." Wheesung suggested.  
"LET IT GO!"  
"Don't start with me Wook, Ill have your balls in a jelly jar."  
Se7en dropped his head on the table in defeat.  
"I have some ideas for your show..." Wheesung said, sliding his hand around Se7en's waist. "How about a change in scenery?"

"UP UP UP! GET THE FUCK UP" Se7en said kicking Max in the shoulder.  
The DBSG members and Kang Ta woke up quickly to Se7en's screaming.  
"Put pants on, pack, and get in the black van." He threw keys to Kang Ta. "You drive, follow my limo. We're changing locations."  
"Do we have to put pants on, or can we just pack?" Hero asked.  
"Put some pants on!"

Wheesung's head popped up into K-Pop's cabin. "Good morning!" He called.  
"Morning." Ubin said, still alseep.  
"Wake up you guys! You need to pack."  
"Morning." Ubin said again.  
Wheesung grabbed him by the throat, waking him immediately. "WAKE UP!"  
Woo Hyun sat up. "What are we packing for?"  
"We're moving! Hee Jun.....well, wake him up." He sat the keys down. "He'll drive the pink van you guys will ride in. Fallow the limo."  
"Moving?!" Jumin asked. "Will we get an actual place to sleep???"  
Wheesung smiled. "Sure, Im in control of the show now...No matter what Se7en thinks." And he disappeared under the floor.  
"Dun dun dun......." Jumin paused. "SHOT GUN!"

The pink and black vans followed a long shinny blue limo with sevens all over it down the high way. The limo driver was Kyung Ah in a top had and a fake scar.  
In the pink van Hee Jun was fighting with Jumin over the radio, DongHwa was asleep with Ubin next to him in the middle seats, and in the back were Woo Hyun and Young One.  
"If you don't stop touching that button im going to kick you out of this car!" Hee Jun yelled at Jumin, swerving.  
"STAY ON YOUR SIDE OF THE STREET! CRAZY BASTARD!" Jumin said, grabbing the wheel.  
Ubin reached between the two and changed the channel.  
Woo Hyun, taking a pleasure in Young One's homophobic behavior had been teasing him the whole drive. Young One had gotten pretty mad but it was too funny to matter. Woo Hyun waited until Young One was looking out the window and put his hand on the inside of his thigh and ran his hand up. Young One screamed and pushed Woo Hyun away, crossed him legs and leaned against the door as far from Woo Hyun as he could.  
"What's going on back there?!" Jumin demanded.  
"WOO HYUN IS TOUCHING ME." Young One cried.  
"He's asking for it!" Woo Hyun said.  
"YOUNG ONE STOP ASKING FOR THINGS, WOO HYUN KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF." Jumin yelled.  
When things had settled and Woo Hyun was able to slowly edge closer to Young One, he carefully got an arm around him and went up his shirt, and breathed heavily into his ear.  
"STOP THE CAR, STOP THE FUCKING CAR" Young One screamed, and elbowed Woo Hyun.  
Hee Jun quickly pulled over and Young One ran out. They all watched as he fell to the ground sweating.  
"What's the matter with him?" Ubin asked.  
Young One hobbled to the van, opened the middle door and tore DongHwa from his seat. He threw him in his old seat and sat next to Ubin. "Go." He said to Hee Jun.  
"What was that?" DongHwa said from Woo Hyun's lap.  
"Young One is just being a fag." He answered deliberately.  
"IM NOT THE FAG, YOU ARE THE FAG, FAGGOT!" He looked around at everyone staring at him. "STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

They got out of the cars and looked around happily.  
"Isn't this better?!" Wheesung said taking a deep breath and looking out into the beach. "We are staying in the hotel on the beach!"  
Everyone cheered.  
"This is so much better!" Micky said.  
"We can go swimming!" Ubin said hugging DongHwa.  
"Im going to get a tan!" Xiah said jumping up and down.  
"Oh man there are chicks everywhere!" Jumin said happily.  
"This is great, you suck Se7en!" Uknow said hugging Hero.  
"WHAT?!" Se7en yelled.  
"Ya you really suck at this sort of thing, Wheesung is awesome." Woo Hyun agreed.  
"YOU SHUT UP!"  
"Shut up Se7en, they are right, Im awesome." Wheesung said. "Now we'll go unpack and then meet on the beach for the first game of the day!"

Wheesung smiled into the camera as Se7en pouted at his side. "Im Wheesung, now co-hosting with Se7en. Our new location, that is SO much better than before, is the beach! Our next game is a true test of boy band greatness! You each have 20 minutes, you need to round up girls that will pledge allegiance to your team. No rules, and the team with the most girls wins. Any questions?" Wheesung asked.  
Everyone shook their heads no, and Wheesung bid them start.

"What are we going to do?" Xiah asked in their huddle.  
"Please, we have this in the bag." Uknow said. He pulled Hero's shirt off and lead him to higher ground as the others followed. "Now, Hero, pose. Everyone else....We'll sing."  
Withing seconds girls were swarming.

"Everyone go your own way, do whatever you can but be back here in 20 minutes with as many girls as you can!" He took DongHwa's face in his hands and stared at him hard. "Okay? 20 minutes DongHwa, be back in 20 minutes."  
DongHwa nodded.  
Jumin took off running. He stopped every girl and forcefully begged them to help him out. He got maced 14 times.  
Ubin started asking girls for help but soon just started chatting and even texted Xiah a few times.  
Woo Hyun would come up to a girl and remember how embarrassing it all was and kept walking.  
Young One whorishly offered to let girls touch him.  
DongHwa watched them all walk off and found a nice place to sit. A girl came up to him and got his attention.  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"Ya, Im okay." He said. "Just, Im suppose to be helping my friends out, and I don't know what to do. I feel kinda lost too, I haven't been here before and they all left me here."  
"That's horrible!"  
"What is?" Another girl asked walking by.  
"His friends left him here." The first explained.  
"Its okay, they never forget me, we just have do to our own thing right now."  
"Awwwww" The girls said.  
"What's going on?" Asked a few more girls noticing them.  
"This guys so sweet!"  
DongHwa looked around for who they were talking about.

"OKAY! Our teams are heading back!" Wheesung said watching DBSG come up with a hoard of girls. Toward the back Max was yelling at them and some were leaving. "Looks like Dong Bang Shin Gi did well! Here comes K-Pop!.......with no girls...." Jumin, Young One, Woo Hyun, and Ubin came empty handed. The DBSG members laughed at them.  
"Where is DongHwa?" Ubin asked.  
"Doesn't matter...we lost..." Jumin said.  
"Well I guess we have our winner." Wheesung was saying as DongHwa walked up.  
"I remembered." He smiled at Jumin.  
"I don't believe it...." Uknow said, stunned as he looked at the girls behind DongHwa, it more then doubled their amount.  
"Woah! DongHwa, how did you do it?" Wheesung asked.  
"I didn't do anything, I just wanted to help my friends." He answered, and all the girls swooned.  
"BITCHES" Ubin spat, and Young One grabbed the back of his shirt before he could run off scratching anyone.  
"I guess sensitivity is more important than looks..." Uknow said to Hero.  
"Its one of the three keys to a loving partner!" Xiah began, and everyone walked away.

Jumin sat at the hotel bar, completely sloshed. He had been there all night trying to convince himself he could get a girl. But seeing as how he had get to get one, and had been maced again, 4 times, it wasn't looking up. Someone sat next to him and not even trying to lift his head from the counter he tried what his best material was at this point, "Hey baby, you are hot."  
"I would kick your ass if you weren't so drunk." Micky said, glaring down at him.  
"You (incomprehensible slur) wouldn't you?" And he slid off the stool.  
Micky looked back at Xiah at the karaoke mic singing to him. He had given him one beer and now he wouldn't stop singing Cher songs. The girls in DongHwa's fan club cheered on Xiah for another song as DongHwa was being strangled in Ubin's possessive hold. Max had been kicked out of the bar quite early on. Everyone else...Micky hadn't seen.

"I have something great planned for tomorrow." Wheesung said.  
Se7en didn't answer, only sat with his arms folded.  
"What's the matter with you?" Wheesung asked.  
"It was MY SHOW." Se7en cried.  
"Awwww its still your show, kinda...Im just making it better....Isn't it better now? You have to admit the beach is romantic and we don't have Tae Bin here to bother us."  
"Where is Tae Bin?" Se7en asked.  
"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?!"  
"Nothing...nevermind...."  
Actually Wheesung found him at the bottom of the hill and tied him to a tree before they left.  
"Tomorrow..." Wheesung said getting back on track. "We'll get great ratings!"  
"What's your plan?" Se7en asked.  
Kyung Ah listened in from the other side of the door, and schemed.

Uknow sat on the sand with Hero in front of him. He tightly held Hero in his arms and they looked out into the water.  
"Do you think I could kill a whale?" Hero asked. "If I had a knife?"  
"How big of a whale?" Uknow asked.  
"Average size."  
"How big of a knife?"  
"Butcher size."  
"You might be able to."  
After a moment Hero spoke again. "Tell me if you see a whale."

Woo Hyun's nails ran across Young One's back painfully, but Young One hardly noticed. Young One's face dripped onto Woo Hyun's and he leaned in do kiss him. Before the got the chance, someone walked by the door talking loudly to whomever they were with. Woo Hyun opened his eyes when Young One tensed up and pulled back.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"There is someone outside." Young One answered quietly.  
"So?!"  
"They could have heard us!"  
Woo Hyun pulled away and sat up in bed. "This is really starting to piss me off!"  
"What is?" Young One asked, already angry.  
"The way you are acting! Its like you are ashamed of being with me."  
"I am!" Young One admitted.  
Woo Hyun's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth a few times to speak but opted to leave the bed entirely and started putting his clothes on.  
"Where are you going?" Young One asked.  
"Im sleeping somewhere else. You know Young One, it doesn't matter how much we may care for each other but if you are too ashamed to be with me, then I just wont be around to shame you." His eyes brimmed. "All else aside, I thought we were still friends, I can't believe you could treat me like that."  
"Woo Hyun!" Young One called as Woo Hyun slammed the door. He could have followed him, but the only way to change things would to be willing to admit to others what he...was, and he still couldn't do that.

"Young One!" Ubin yelled from behind him. "What happened?!"  
"What?" Young One asked, irritated as he turned to look at him, but Ubin kept following his back.  
Ubin pulled at Young One's tank top, "You have scratches all over your shoulders!"  
Young One turned quickly and punched, hopping to hit Ubin but he was quick and kept behind him.  
"Nothing happened!" Young One said trying again to punch him. "I fell down the stairs!"  
"The stars scratched you?"  
"YES!" Young One said, and then ran into a rail while trying to hit Ubin.  
"Stop talking......Everyone stop talking....." Jumin said from the floor.  
They all looked toward the front of the stage they were on, on the beach, as Wheesung spoke into the mic.  
"Welcome!" He yelled to the fan girls that had shown.  
Jumin covered his ears and cried.  
"Today we have a special all day event! The competitions will be on singing, dancing, performance and everything else that makes a great band! So welcome to our Battle of the Boy Band concert!"  
And everyone cheered.  
Suddenly Kyung Ah ran on stage and took Wheesung's mic.  
"Woo Hyun come out here!" She yelled, looking back at him. When he didn't move, she went and got him. "As a man of your word, you now have to sing The Color of Love to me and then ask me to marry you!"  
Woo Hyun squirmed and looked out into the crowd. "Right now?" He asked.  
"YES!"  
Woo Hyun half heartedly sang the first few lines, and then couldn't remember anymore. Ubin shouted out what was next. By the end of the song between the two of them, they got most of the song sung with only a few verses totally butchered.  
Kyung Ah looked irritated, but didn't dwell on the issue. "Now, ask me to marry you!"  
"Will you marry me?" He mumbled.  
"YES!" She said happily and hugged him.  
"WHAT?!" His band mates watched on in horror, even DongHwa was in shock.  
"You said you would say no!" He said.  
"How stupid do you think I am?!" And she whistled, summoning a priest who came in shorts and flip flops.  
"Marry us, quick!" Kyung Ah ordered.  
"Im not going to marry you!"  
"You are going to go back on your word? In front of all these girls? Think about your album sales!"  
Jumin crawled forward. "YES SHE'S RIGHT! MARRY HER QUICK!"  
Both Young One and Woo Hyun looked in a panic.  
"Dearly beloved..." The priest began.  
"Hurry up, I do, he does, lets GO!" Kyung Ah ordered.  
"Alright," The priest started over, "Kyung Ah do you take-"  
"Wait!" Young One said running out between Woo Hyun and the girl who still hadn't taken off the fake scar.  
"You can't marry him!"  
"Why?!" She demanded.  
Woo Hyun leaned forward hopefully.  
"Because uhhhh....because...." Young One looked around at everyone staring at him. "Because I love you Kyung Ah!" Young One blurted.  
Woo Hyun kicked Young One in the back of the leg.  
"You do?!" She asked, taken back.  
"Uhhh yes! I love you....so much!"  
She thought to herself for a second. "Then..why did you keep beating me up?"  
"Its what guys do! You can always tell how much a man loves you by how hard he beats you!" Young One explained.  
"Oh.....THEN YOU MUST LOVE ME A LOT! LETS GET MARRIED!"


	13. Chapter 13

Just as the insanity began again, Dong Bang Shin Gi waltzed in. Chang Min groaned and went toward the bathroom for some odd reasons; Xiah and Micky went to a corner seat to watch the concert; while Hero and Yun Ho shrugged with indifference and went toward the pool tables to try a one on one that didn't involve sex. Woo Hyun stood there for a few minutes, just staring at Kyung-Ah and Young One. The priest was just a few words away from getting to the "I do" part, when Woo Hyun shoved the priest off his podium in complete rage.

"You can't marry this son of a bitch, Kyung-Ah!" Woo Hyun screamed, huffing and puffing.

"Why the hell not!? He said he loved me....and even gave me proof!" Kyung-Ah screamed back, trying to help the priest back to his feet.

"Since when does a man beat a woman to show his love!? That's bullshit! And you can't marry him for another reason..." Woo Hyun cried, tears now falling down his face as he fell to his knees in front of Young One.

"Holy shit...this is getting good!" Micky laughed, knudging Xiah a little. Giggling, Xiah's eyes began to sparkle as he nodded his head in encouragement for Woo Hyun. Chang Min was now at the bar, playing shot games with an already wasted Jumin. Kyung-Ah stared down at Woo Hyun for a moment, then looked up at Young One and finally back down to Woo Hyun.

"Is there something you two need to tell me?" Kyung-Ah asked, her voice setting an overly dramatic mood. "Why can't we get married, Woo Hyun?"

"Woo Hyun don't..." Young One pleaded. Woo Hyun just stared up at Young One with red, glassy eyes as more tears trailed down his face.

"Why? Why don't you want me to say it?" Woo Hyun asked, trying to sniff back tears with no success.

"I...don't want anyone to--"

"But I do! I want them to know! I'm not ashamed of being in--"

"Shut up, fag!" Young One interrupted, then grabbed the priest and slammed him back into his place at the altar. Hearing the heart crushing insult for the last time, Woo Hyun forced himself to his feet. He clenched his fists at his sides, and began to slowly walk toward Young One. He stopped just a few inches in front of Young One, and Kyung-Ah, seeing that something was about to happen, backed off a little.

"If you are so ashamed of this, then prove it to me and tell me. To my face, Young One...look me in the eyes and tell me you don't lo--" Woo Hyun began, but was interrupted when Young One slapped him hard across the face. Stumbling back a few steps, Woo Hyun gasped and held his face with one hand. One more single tear streamed down his face as he started blankly at Young One, unable to believe what he had just done.

"W-Woo Hyun...I'm..." Young One began to apologize, but Woo Hyun only backed away from him and laughed to himself.

"FIGHT!!!!" Micky cried, then was slapped on the forehead by Xiah. The girls that Dong Hwa had picked up earlier all hissed and booed at Young One's treatment of Woo Hyun. Hero and Yun Ho had given up on playing pool, and were now playing with each other. Chang Min was so blasted that he was now making passes at Jumin, who was passed out in his lap at the bar.

"Why did I have to be so stupid..." Woo Hyun whispered to himself, brushing his fingers over the spot where Young One had hit him.

"You're not, Woo Hyun..." Young One said, hanging his head.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Kyung-Ah spat, tapping her foot as her hands rested on her hips.

"I could have...been with anyone else...but I chose..." Woo Hyun gulped and shook his head, finally honoring Young One's homophobia.

"Woo Hyun..." Young One whispered, taking a few steps toward him.

"No, I get it..." Woo Hyun replied, nodding toward the priest. "You two should get on with this...don't let me keep you from the biggest moment in your lives..." Then, having said that, Woo Hyun turned and jumped off the stage. As he ran past the girls who were all over Dong Hwa, they "awww"ed after him, and then turned to glare satanically at Young One. Ubin took this as his chance to pull Dong Hwa away from the girls, and get him into the back of the room so he could have him to himself.

"Woo Hyun! Wait!" Young One yelled after him, then turned to Kyung-Ah. "We can't do this..." he said quickly, then ran off after Woo Hyun.

"Fuck...I get screwed by two guys in one day, and I didn't even get to marry one of them!" Kyung-Ah screamed, and Micky snickered at her as Xiah pushed him into a nearby seat. Kyung-Ah heard Micky laugh, although Xiah did his best to hide Micky, Kyung-Ah picked up the Bible from the podium and threw it right at Micky's head. "Bastard...this is why I like KPop more than you guys! At least KPop isn't obsessed with their loo--album sales and popularity!"

"AH!" Micky cried, falling back in his chair just as the Bible smacked him in the forehead. Se7en and Wheesung had long since left, even before the Woo Hyun and Young One drama began, they had things planned and didn't want any more interruptions.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"I nver noticed how cute, you wre..." Chang Min slurred, patting Jumin on the head.

"Uhhhhhhggggg..." Jumin groaned, waving Chang Min's hand away irritatingly.

"Jus hush...Misser Shang Min will take cur of yooouuuu..." Chang Min blurrbed, caressing Jumin's back.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Oh Yun Ho...you're so sexy..." Hero giggled, running his hands through Yun Ho's sweaty hair.

"You're sexier...you beautiful little cannibal you!" Yun Ho replied, kissing Hero hard on the lips. They were both now laying on top of the green felt table top of the pool table. They had moved all the que sticks from the table, and tossed all the balls into the little pockets on the side of the pool table. They were involved in a hardcore makeout session in which Hero did most of the kissing, and Yun Ho did most of the gropping.

"Maybe we should go to our room..." Hero suggested, pulling away from Yun Ho as he felt a hand slide into his pants.

"Good idea..." Yun Ho replied, grabbing Hero's hand as they both headed toward the exit.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Oh god...not there!" Se7en screamed, his back pressed against his hotel room door as Wheesung's hands grabbed his ass.

"You really prefer Taebin over this...?" Wheesung breathed against Se7en's neck.

"I...I can't think...Wheesung..." Se7en panted, clenching his fingers within Wheesung's shirt. "I love you..."

"I can see that..." Wheesung whispered, running his tongue along Se7en's collar bone.

"No...I really...love you..."

"I know..." Wheesung said, ripping Se7en's shirt completely off his body.

"Taebin never did this for me! Oh god...I've missed you, Wheesung..." Se7en sighed, kissing Wheesung passionately on the lips.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Woo Hyun...open the damn door!" Young One yelled, beating on the door outside of Woo Hyun's room.

"Young One...just go away. You've already told me what I needed to know..." Woo Hyun whispered from the other side.

"Please open the door, let me explain!"

"You've already done that. If you don't love me enough to be open about us...then it's over. It won't work..."

"God...Woo Hyun don't do this...just open the fucking door!" Young One yelled, as his fists pounded harder and harder. A few people down the hall opened their doors and poked their heads out to see what was going on.

"Keep it down out there!" one elderly man grumbled, his face twisted into an angry scowl.

"Shut the fuck up and get back in your room, you old bastard!" Young One barked, flipping the elderly man off.

"Young One, don't talk to elderly people like that! You don't even know him!" Woo Hyun yelled from his room.

"Open the fucking door and I'll stop," Young One pleaded. Finally, Woo Hyun did open the door. But as Young One moved toward the door, he noticed it was only open a crack due to Woo Hyun having the sliding chain lock in place at the top.

"What could you possibly say to me that I haven't already heard?" Woo Hyun asked, only part of his face visible through the partially opened door. Young One stared at Woo Hyun's face. This boy was so beautiful, and he knew that deep down he was falling in love with him, but why was he so scared to tell anyone else about it?

"Woo Hyun...you know how I feel about you...I just..."

"What? You're scared? Hateful? What, Young One? I'm not afraid to tell you that I love you...I have for awhile...but if you can't say the same to me, why are you still standing there?"

"Let me in the room and I can explain better..." Young One said, reaching his hand out toward Woo Hyun.

"If whatever you're going to say doesn't begin or end with "I love you", I don't want to hear it!" Woo Hyun cried, backing away from the door.

"Is that all you want?" Young One asked, now letting his hand drop to his side in defeat.

"That's all I've ever wanted, Young One...didn't I make that clear enough to you?"

"Okay...open the door and I'll say it..." Young One replied.

"You don't need to be in the room to say it," Woo Hyun said, moving back toward the door a little so he could peer out at Young One.

"Goddamnit, Woo Hyun!" Young One said angrily. Then, he lifted a foot and aimed it at the door.

"Young One don't!" Woo Hyun begged, his eyes wide. Furiously, Young One ignored Woo Hyun and his foot met the door with mind blowing force. The chain lock broke on impact, and the door went flying back on its hinges into the wall it was attached to. Young One stepped into the room and slammed the already half broken door shut. He began moving toward Woo Hyun, an angry look on his face. Woo Hyun in turn began backing away from him, tears forming once again at the corners of his eyes. "Young One please...just go...please..." Woo Hyun begged. As he continued to move backward, he almost stumbled on a chair that was in his way. Young One took bigger steps and finally backed Woo Hyun into the wall, on the right side of the bed. When Woo Hyun attempted to escape by moving to the left, Young One slammed his hand against the wall and blocked him. He tried it with the right side, and Young One blocked him again. Tears drained from Woo Hyun's eyes, but he didn't look at Young One, but kept his eyes facing downward.

"Look at me," Young One demanded.

"I..." Woo Hyun began, but only did as he was told. When their eyes met, Young One's seemed full of regret. Woo Hyun blinked away a few tears, but they continued to fall.

"Woo Hyun..." Young One now whispered, resting a hand against Woo Hyun's face. Sniffling, Woo Hyun turned away from Young One.

"If you're doing this because you feel guilty, just leave..." Woo Hyun whispered.

"I can't..." Young One said back, following Woo Hyun with his eyes.

"I'd rather it ended that way...than like this. If you think you ca--" Woo Hyun began, but was cut short when Young One's hands grabbed his face and forced their eyes to meet again.

"That's what my problem was...I didn't think..." he said, then wrapped his arms around Woo Hyun tightly. Reluctant at first, Woo Hyun didn't understand. But as Young One held him tighter, Woo Hyun's arms slid around Young One's back and he grasped his shoulders tightly.

"You still can't sa--"

"I love you, Woo Hyun. I really love you..." Young One whispered, putting Woo Hyun's doubt to rest for the first time.

"Y-Young One...do you mean it...?" Woo Hyun asked, already beginning to cry again. Young One pulled away from Woo Hyun so he could hold his face in his hands.

"I mean it..." Young One replied, pulling Woo Hyun's face closer. Then Young One bent down and gently kissed the already bruised skin on Woo Hyun's cheek. "I'm sorry about that..."

"Young...One..." Woo Hyun sobbed, wrapping his arms around his neck while pressing his lips to Young One's in a passionate kiss. Young One held Woo Hyun tight, and kept the kiss going for quite some time. They both broke the kiss when they heard swoons and sighs behind them. They both turned around to see the Dong Hwa fangirls, Ubin, Dong Hwa, Micky, and Xiah all standing there in admiration.

"So that's what the fuck was going on back there!" Micky said, shaking his head.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Xiah exclaimed, then grabbed Micky by the hand and led him away. All down the hall, the two could be heard bitching at each other for not being more or less like Young One and Woo Hyun were now. The Dong Hwa fangirls all sighed, then waved to Woo Hyun and Young One adoringly as they also began to leave. Ubin just pointed at Woo Hyun and Young One, then to Dong Hwa and himself.

"Can't we be like that?" Ubin asked, his eyes wide with hopefullness.

"What?" Dong Hwa said, turning to Ubin as if he hadn't even known what was going on.

"Aish..." Ubin said, shaking his head as he grabbed Dong Hwa's sleeve and dragged him away. Young One and Woo Hyun then looked at each other and smiled.

"You didn't call me a fag..." Woo Hyun chirped.

"Why state the obvious?" Young One joked, then began to gently brush Woo Hyun's tears away with his thumb.

"Who's the fag now...?" Woo Hyun joked back, biting his bottom lip as he smiled wider at Young One.

"You are...but you're my fag..." Young One replied, then smiled and kissed Woo Hyun softly.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is everyone?" Kang Ta said, pulling the sheets over his naked body where he was lying next to a now pigging out Hee Jun.

"You want some of this ice cream?" Hee Jun asked, poking a spoon toward Kang Ta.

"You eat too much, sweetheart..." Kang Ta replied, taking Hee Jun's ice cream bowl away from him.

"We just get done making love, and now you're calling me fat?"

"No! Of course not! It's nothing like that at all...I just think..."

"You think I'm fat!" Hee Jun cried, slumping under the covers.

"I think--"

"I'm fat..."

"You're not!"

"Yes I am..."

"Are not!"

"I'm fat and miserable...everyone knows it...my fanbase is low because I'm fat and depressed..."

"Hee Jun...don't talk like that! If I thought you were fat, would I make love to you the way I do!?"

"It's pity love making...you feel bad because I'm fat..."

"No, I don't! Here...I'll prove it!"

"Wai--chuuuuu..." Hee Jun swooned, as Kang Ta rolled on top of him and kissed him on the nose.

"I love you, Hee Jun...you're the only one I've ever loved..." Kang Ta whispered, snuggling against his lover.

"I know...I'm just so fat and depressed...I find it hard to believe someone as beautiful as you could ever love me..."

"Just shut up and kiss me..." Kang Ta said, and Hee Jun giggled as he kissed Kang Ta on the lips. This action alone must have sparked their sex drive, because they began going at it once more. Kang Ta grinned and flicked the lights off.

The lone sound of an ice cream bowl hitting the floor was the last sound to be heard, as two oldschool lovers became one in the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone who had gathered on the beach to watch K-pop and DBSG preform had first been baffled and confused by the WooOne's scene and then abandoned by all the idols, even the hosts. And as if the fans hadn't been treated badly enough they now were listening to Kyung-Ah sing karaoke and the Priest singing back up while they waited for the show to start again. It wasn't that Kyung-Ah was a bad singer, it was just she would stop singing to yell at people to get back in their seats and occationally jump off stage and beat them with the micraphone until they would sit down again.

Finally Junta came from the nearby hotel, Kang Ta finally conviced Hee Jun to go play den mother again as soon as the ice cream ran out. They took seats in the front row and cheered on the strange duet. Wheesung and Se7en soon joined the waiting crowd too, and asked the den mothers where the teams were. Hee Jun was too busy trying to trade a little kid his cell phone for his ice cream cone to answer so Kang Ta just shrugged for both of them.

Wheesung quickly got on his cell phone. After some yelling and a little bribery most of DBSG and K-pop returned to the beach.

"Everyone here?" Wheesung asked counting heads.

UKnow looked at his team members and frowned. "I think we're missing someone..." Xiah pointed to Micky, then Hero, then UKnow and then he pointed at an empty spot where Max usually stood next to Hero and loudy proclaimed he loathed the world.

"The bitchy one is gone." Micky reported.

"Jumin is missing from our group." Youngone reported to Wheesung.

"They better have a good reason for not answering their cell phones..." Wheesung said angrily as he redialed and tapped his foot.  
\----  
Jumin finally stirred from sleep to a cell phone ringing near his head. He opened blurry eyes, trying to figure out where he was and why he felt like shit. The last thing he remembered was getting maced at the bar and then...?

He tried to sit up but something heavy rested across his chest. Jumin's eyes went wide. Could it be possible, did a miracle happen? Did he actually pick up a girl and now they were in her room? Eagerly he sat up a little and through fuzzy eyes saw a thin person with fluffy brunette hair hugging his middle. Jumin's hand shook as he reached for the person and prayed she was pretty. He rolled her over and it was... a he. More specifically it was Max fast asleep and snoring as he hugged Jumin close.

"No... NO!" Jumin screamed and threw Max off of him. As he tried to jump out of the bed be caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the opposite wall and he screamed again.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Max finally woke up and sat up on the floor. Jumin was staring at himself in the mirror, his hair up in little pony tails and make up smeared messily all over his face. "What happened?!" Jumin turned to Max as he tried to wipe lipstick off and just spread it over his cheek.

Max laughed then regretted it when his head started to pound. "I don't know. I just remember... finding Xiah's make up and wanting to play..."

"We didn't... I mean... " Jumin had gone deathly pail under all the make up as he found his shirt on the floor and started to wipe his face with it.

Max looked appauled. Then found his pants and put them on. "No, dude! I'm not gay! We were just drunk and fell asleep! Thats all!"

"You're sure?" Jumin asked, looking like he was going to cry when he found his pants by the door.  
"Y-yeah. We must have gottan hot... so we took off.... JUST SHUT UP!" Max cried, his headache getting worse.

Just then Jumin's cellphone rang and he found it under a pillow on the bed.

\----

"He's with Max and they are both coming." Wheesung reported as he hung up. "Come on baby, lets prepare the crowd." Wheesung grabbed Se7en's hand and hauled him onstage.

"I wonder where they are?" Ubin wondered allowed as he held Dongwha's arm tightly and glared at the any of the girls who tried to get too close.

"What does it matter? We should get ready to perform." Hero started to pull his band members together to discuss what song to sing when Youngone and Woohyun caught his eye. Youngone was holding Woohyun closley around the waist as Woohyun whispered things in his ear that he was turning red over.

"When did they...?" Hero asked pointing.

"A little bit ago! It was so romantic!" Xiah swooned a little remembering and then glared at Micky. "I guess some couples still know how to be romantic..."

"Are you going to start this again?!" Micky said threw gritted teeth.

Xiah opened his mouth to replay but the yelling on stage got their attention. Se7en and Wheesung were having a tug of war over the mic with Kyung-Ah and the priest for the mic. "LET US FINISH THIS SET!" She screamed.

"NO!" Se7en said and kicked Kyung-Ah off the stage where she landed heavily in the sand. Se7en turned to the priest angily but he threw up his hands in defeat, collected his bible and holy water and hurried away.

"We're here!" Jumin panted as he ran up. Max, less enthusiastically jogged up and stopped next to DBSG.

"What..." Ubin reached over and touched Jumin's cheek and his fingers came away covered in bright pink blush. "Where you two doing?"

Jumin scrubbed his cheeks harshly with his sleeves and looked away. "Nothing. Shut up."  
All of DBSG looked at Max with wide eyes and then at Jumin. "K-pop is starting to be more like us everyday. Now all of them are gay too." UKnow observed alloud.

"I'm not gay!" Jumin cried, but paused when he realized what UKnow said. "All? Ubin, yes, but...?" Youngone looked at his feet and Woohyun hugged his lover close and threw a peace sign at Jumin. "W-what?"

"First to preform will be K-pop!" Wheesung announced. "Come up on stage K-pop!"  
"WHAT?!" Jumin screamed but Ubin just grabbed him and Donghwa and dragged them up on stage.  
"But, what are we preforming?" Youngone asked as he hurried on stage with Woohyun holding tight to one of his hands.

Ubin just grabbed the mic from Wheesung and turned to the Donghwa fan club. "Bitches," He addressed them,"Stay away from my ma -" Jumin grabbed the mic away quickly. He faced the crowd, absently tried to whipe any make up off his face and smiled aquardly.

"....Hi. We're K-pop!" The crowd cheered giving Jumin a little more confidence. "We'll be preforming... uh... Lover Boys?" He said at random looking at his badmates for approval. Youngone just shrugged and went to stand at the front of the stage to a wait the music.

As soon as the music started Donghwa jumped and looked around. "Where are we? Whats this music? It sucks!"

"It's one of our songs!!! We're preforming!" Ubin explained and pushed Donghwa into place. Overall K-pop did well, no one forgot the words but Jumin did make the mistake of looking at Max and nearly fell off the stage. Woohyun grabbed him before he would have falled and shoved the mic in his face for his solo.

"I was horrible." Jumin said covering his face as K-pop climbed off the stage.  
"No, you were fine. Now, tell us about you and Max." Ubin said putting an arm around Jumin's slumped shoulders.

"Theres nothing to tell!" Jumin said quickly and pushed Ubin away.  
"Damn, your worse that Youngone!" Ubin said kicking sand at Jumin as he hurried away.  
"What?" Youngone asked hearing his name as he tried to keep Woohyun's hands from going up his shirt. The Donghwa fanclub had returned and had brought Jumin with them, he had been caught in the stampeed.

"Hi." Donghwa waved and the girls all swooned and crowded closer. Jumin was pinned between two girls, tried to get free, thought better of it and slipped an arm around each of them.  
"Who are you?" The girl on his left asked nervously.

"Jumin, I'm in K-pop too."

"Oh! Do you think you could get me Donghwa's autograph?"

"S-sure." Jumin smiled and the two girls smiled back.

On stage DBSG preformed "Triangle" perfectly and bowed to the cheering crowd. As soon as the song was over Max grabbed his throbbing head and rushed off stage. Hero tugged at UKnow's sleeve. "I think I see a whale!"

"Where?" and Hero pointed.

"Oh... No, thats Moon Hee Jun playing in the water with Kang Ta." UKnow explained and Hero looked disapointed.

"Do you think I could..." He asked producing the handle to his butcher knife from his pocket.

"No, better not." UKnow warned.

\-----

In the hotel bar DBSG, K-pop, Junta, Wheesung and Se7en had all managed to gather at once. Wheesung stood before their very long table and was studying some notes he had taken.

"Okay, I just have a few things the producer wants me to talk to you guys about before tomorrow."

"Shouldn't I be doing this?" Se7en asked as he made the a seven out of toothpicks on the table.

"Of course not, this is a menial task! He has much more important things for you to do!" Se7en smiled happily and went back to his craft.

"So, can all of you swim?" Wheesung asked.

Everyone looked around confused. Woohyun, Max and Ubin raised their hands shaking their heads. "Okay, we need 3 pairs of water wings." He made a note.

"No problem for you, Jumin can just help you swim." Xiah said nudging Max.

"Like hell. I'd rather drown!" Max spat and went back to carving his initials in the table.

Xiah looked at Jumin for an explanastion. Jumin had just slide a couple of glossy photos infront of Donghwa and was trying to get his attention. "Jumin, I thought you were with Max." Xiah said loudly. Everyone looked at Jumin.

"I...I..." Jumin looked around and turned pail. "NO!" He finally managed to say but it came out too loudly.

"Leave him alone." Youngone growled, then went back to making out with Woohyun.  
"What's this?" Donghwa saw a glossy photo of himself on the table. He tugged at Ubin's sleeve and asked him for a pen. Ubin gave him one and Donghwa busied himself drawing all over his face.  
"Wait, I don't get this at all. I thought you two slept together?" Kang Ta asked looked at Max then Jumin. Everyone leaned forward interestedly, except for Donghwa who was licking the pen tip and starting on the second glossy.

"NO!" Jumin cried and slumped in his chair.

"No Way!" Max said, not looking up from the table as he dug deeper.

"But..."

"JUST SHUT UP!" Jumin yelled.

"DONT TELL MY BABY TO SHUT UP!" Hee Jun yelled.

"ILL TELL HIM WHATEVER I FUCKING WANT!" Jumin stood, so did Hee Jun.

Then everyone started to yell. Xiah at Micky for never standing up for him like Hee Jun did for Kang Ta. Ubin to no one about how he hated girls. Youngone was yelling at Hee Jun for yelling at Jumin and everyone else was just trying to shut everyone else up.

"SHUUUUUUT UP!" Se7en screamed standing on his chair and throwing bread rolls at peoples heads. Everyone looked at him.

"Thank you." Wheesung said and squeezing Se7en's hand as he helped him off the chair. "Now, back to business --"

But Donghwa suddenly stood and showed Ubin one of the pictures. "Look, I drew you brushing my hair. See, your the one with the big lips."

"Oh, Donghwa!" Ubin cried and hugged him.

"Shut up Donghwa!" Se7en ordered which started everyone else yelling again.

\----

Wheesung was fixing Se7en's hair as the wind continued to blow it out of place. "Forget it, baby." Se7en said and took his lovers hand and faced the camera.

"Welcome to day 5 of Battle of the Boy Bands! Today, we are on a boat out to see."

The camera man panned out to take in both boy bands standing in swim short and the oceam that lay beyond them.

"Today will be our Idol Triathlon! First they will have to swim to shore, then answer three questions at the podium on the beach where Kang Ta is waiting. If they get all three questions right they get to keep going in the race, if not they have to stay on the beach. After the questions they will run up the beach to an ice cream vendor that Hee Jun and Kyung-Ah are running, and the first to get an ice cream and eat it all wins the race for their team!"

All the boy band members were looked at the shore far off.

"I'm going to drown." Woohyun said quietly as he reajusted the floatys around his arms.  
"No you won't, I'll be with you." Youngone reasured and hugged him tightly from behind.  
"I don't want to get my hair wet..." Xiah was starting to sniffle.

"Me either, and I can't swim!" Ubin's water wings kept sliding down his skinny arms. "These won't even stay on! Donghwa, will you help me get to shore?"

"Hmm? Are we swimming?"

"Maybe theres a whale out there." Hero was leaning over the edge and the only thing that kept him on the boat was UKnow holding tightly onto the back of his shorts.

"Since some of you can't swim." Wheesung said to the boybands, getting everyone's attention. "The ones who can't swim have to pair up with those who can, just to keep safe. Understand?"

"I'm not playing." Max growled as he was trying to pull his floatys off but with no success.

"Yes. You are." Se7en said firmly.


	15. Chapter 15

"Look man, it'll be fine." Uknow said, getting some rope. "Ill tie one end to me..." He said tying one end around his waist, "and the other end to you." He said, doing the same to Max with the other end. They had a good few yards between them though.  
"So as you swim Ill be drug across the ocean floor?!" Max demanded.  
"It'll be fine!"  
"Ubin," Jumin said, "Just swim, like this..." and he swung his arms around in a paddling motion.  
Ubin nodded, and pulled an inhaler out from his towel and took a few puffs.  
"Everyone ready?" Wheesung asked.  
Everyone nodded but Max, Ubin, and Woo Hyun who shook their heads no.  
"On your set....get ready....GO!" Wheesung said.  
Jumin, Uknow (dragging Max with him), Hero, and Micky jumped in right away and started swimming quickly. Xiah slowly lowered himself into the water and began to dog paddle. Ubin teetered at the edge of the boat until he just fell in. Young One got in the water and waved Woo Hyun in, who walked to the edge, but fell on his hands and knees.  
"I really don't want to do this!" Woo Hyun cried.  
"Its not that bad! Common!!!" Young One looked back to see everyone get further away, and he grew more impatient.  
"Im going to drown!"  
"You aren't going to drown damn it!"  
"Don't yell at me!" Woo Hyun yelled.  
"IM NOT YELLING, GET IN THE FUCKING WATER!"  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, IM FREAKING OUT AND YOU ARE YELLING AT ME! I SHOULD FUCK YOU UP!" And Woo Hyun swung to punch him, but fell in the water.  
Young One caught him and got elbowed in the eye.  
"Im going to die!" Woo Hyun whimpered trying to climb over Young One to get out of the water.  
"Just hold onto me." Young One, and began to swim very hard.  
Wheesung looked over to Se7en and grabbed him around the waist. "I've never done it on a boat before."  
They heard a hum and looked over to see DongHwa staring at them.  
"Get in the water!" Se7en yelled and kicked him in  
"Anyway....I've never done it in a boat." Wheesung reiterated.  
"I've done it in a boat, in a ship, on a raft, in a submarine, on a tractor..." Se7en listed  
"That was a close one..." DongHwa said climbing into the boat.  
"DongHwa! You are suppose to swim to shore!" Wheesung said, pointing to the other boy band members, swimming along.  
"Im suppose to do what now?"  
But Se7en kicked him in again.  
"Where were we?" Se7en asked, "Oh ya...I've done it in Disney Land, at a bank, in a meat locker..."  
"That was a close one..." DongHwa said again, climbing in once more.  
"Son of a bitch...."

"Stop eating all of it!" Kyung Ah said, slapping Hee Jun's hand.  
"Leave me alone bitch!" Hee Jun said moving further away.  
"Are you trying to be the fattest person in Korea?" She asked as he helped himself to more ice cream.  
"Im trying to make you leave me THE FUCK ALONE."  
"I don't see why Kang Ta is even with you..." She said. "I mean...look at you."  
Hee Jun looked up at her with chocolate ice cream covering so much of his face he was blinking it out of his eyes.  
"You are fat, pasty white, bug eyed, short....And he's so...He's so dark and handsome and tall and beautiful." She swooned. "And his voice is so pretty....Its only a matter of time before he leaves you."  
Hee Jun's hand went limp and his ice cream hit the ground with a splat. His eyes slowly watered and he began to ball, streaming ice cream onto the black shirt he insisted on wearing.  
"You are such a baby!" Kyung Ah sighed. "Im the one who got dumped by two fiances in the same day!....I wonder where they went anyway...."

Woo Hyun clutched onto Young One from behind as Young One swam like his life depended on it. It didn't take him time to catch up to Jumin, Uknow, and Hero. Woo Hyun had stopped crying and decided to close his eyes and imagine they were somewhere nice...  
"Are...you still...alive?" Young One panted as he swam.  
"Im back at the hotel." Woo Hyun said. Water flew into his face and went up his nose. "Im dry." He cried. "And im not freezing."  
"What...are you...wearing?" Young One joked.  
Woo Hyun opened his eyes, "What?" And then shut his eyes tightly again. "SWIM FASTER!" He demanded.  
"IM...TRYING.....JUST....GO BACK....TO YOUR...HAPPY PLACE..." A moment later Young One blushed deeply "A...different one." He said.  
"S-Sorry.." Woo Hyun said, moving his hands.

"Uknow!" Hero called, stopping in the water.  
Uknow stopped and turned back. "What's wrong?" He called.  
"You go ahead, I've something I've got to do."  
Uknow was about to object, but Hero dove away from him and was swimming out. Uknow started back to the shore, the rope still attached to him, but no one was on the other end.

Jumin, Young One with Woo Hyun, and Uknow made it to the shore first. They all ran up to Kang Ta at the podium.  
"Hurry ask us the question!" Jumin said.  
"Ya common, common!" Young One urged.  
"Okay just a second..." Kang Ta said, putting his mirror aside. "Okay first question...How many members are there in your official fan club?" He asked  
"Thirty two million eight thousand and fifty four!" Uknow answered.  
"We don't have a fan club..." Woo Hyun said.  
"Both right! Okay next question, on average how much is each member of your band insured for?"  
"Eighty nine billion won." Uknow answered first yet again.  
"Insurance wasn't taken out on us." Jumin answered.  
"Both right again! Okay, last one...What are the real names of your band mates?" Kang Ta asked.  
"Lee Hyun Gu, Kim Jong Suk, Lee Yin Ho, Kim Woo Hyun, and Im Kim Ju Min!" Jumin said and the three K-Pop members ran off for the ice cream stand.  
Kang Ta looked at Uknow.  
"Ummm..." Uknow said, "Well...Im Jung Yun Ho...and there is Kim Jae Joong and ummm...ummmm" He thought as hard as he could.  
Just then Micky and Xiah came running up.  
"Hurry! Give him your real name!" Uknow instructed.  
"Im Bahk Yoo Chun." Micky answered, and looked over at Xiah. "And he's uh...ummm"  
Xiah's eye brows raised and he began tapping his foot. "WELL?!" He asked, after a moment.  
"I got it....just give me a second...."  
"Just answer Xiah!" Uknow urged.  
"Kim Joon Soo!" Xiah said indigently.  
"You still have one more member to list." Kang Ta said.  
They all looked at each other, at a loss.  
"No wait! I think I know!" Micky said. "Is it Kim Joon Soo?" He asked.  
"THAT'S MY NAME!" Xiah yelled, smacking Micky in the back of the head

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ATE IT ALL?!" Young One yelled at a sticky and sugary Hee Jun.  
"Leave me alone!" Hee Jun cried.  
"We just have to eat one ice cream right?" Woo Hyun asked.  
Hee Jun nodded, and burped up a little sherbet.  
"Fine then!" Jumin turned around in circles a few times, then spotted a child with an ice cream cone and stole it from him. "We win!" Jumin said and put the whole ice cream into his mouth and closed his lips tightly around it. They all watched him silently, and he didn't move. Slowly his eyes filled with tears and his face turned blue.  
"Jumin!" Woo Hyun exclaimed, running behind him and gave him the heimlich maneuver.  
Jumin spit the ice cream out, and Young One ducked out of its path.  
"You have to eat it." Hee Jun pointed out, and Jumin dove for it.  
"It tastes like sand..." Jumin cried as he ate it off the ground.  
"Who won?" Wheesung asked, walking up with Se7en and DongHwa (followed by his fan girls).  
"He did." Hee Jun said pointing to Jumin who was gagging and spitting sand.  
"DongHwa you aren't even wet." Young One said.  
"I road on a boat." DongHwa answered.  
"We won!" Jumin belched and stood up.  
"YAY!" DongHwa cheered and his fan girls ‘awww'ed.  
"U....UBin?" Woo Hyun said softly and they all looked out to see a disheveled Ubin crawl toward them. He was sopping wet, covered with sand and sea weed and had a crab hanging off a lock of his hair.  
His band mates ran over and Woo Hyun held him up in a sitting position. "Ubin! What happ-" and was cut off when Ubin vomited water into his face.  
Young One and Jumin started laughing until Woo Hyun shot them a glare.  
DongHwa knelt down in front of Ubin, and slowly reached out. He took a hold of the crab and pulled. The crab came off of Ubin but took a wad of hair with him.  
Ubin burst into tears. "DongHwa! I hate you!" He cried.  
"Why?" DongHwa asked, perplexed.  
"I fell into the water right in front of you, and you didn't do anything!"  
"I didn't notice you." Donghwa said.  
"That's just it!" Ubin cried. "You didn't notice me! You never notice me! I try so hard...and I never get your attention. Now all these bitches show up and how am I suppose to compete?! You'll never notice what I do for you or how I feel about you. I hate you Donghwa!" Ubin sobbed, and ran out of Woo Hyun's arms.  
"What was that about?" DongHwa asked.  
Woo Hyun scrubbed away tears with one hand and hit DongHwa upside the head with the other.

"Does it start with a T?" Micky asked.  
"It doesn't matter anymore..." Uknow said regretfully as he sat with Micky and Xiah on the sand. "Its over by now."  
"Then lets go, this blows." Micky said standing up. He held out a hand for Xiah, but he turned away. "Don't be like this..." Micky pleaded.  
"Don't be like what?! Mad because my boy friend doesn't even KNOW MY NAME?!"  
"Damn it Xiah you just want to piss me off!"  
"NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU! YOU...YOU...DIPSHIT!"  
Ubin ran up and dove into Xiah, sobbing.  
"Ubin?! What's wrong?" Xiah asked.  
"I hate him! I hate him so much! He watched me almost drown and when I get back on shore I find him with all those sluts!" Ubin cried.  
"Men are pigs!"  
Uknow opened his mouth to remind Xiah that he was male as well, but decided against it and headed back to the hotel.  
"Common Ubin, lets get you cleaned up and go shopping. Im newly single so I need a whole new wardrobe."  
"What do you mean single?!" Micky demanded.  
Xiah ignored him and walked past with Ubin crying in his shoulder.  
"FINE THEN!" Micky screamed. "YOU ARE SINGLE, WELL SO AM I! IM OFF THE HOOK!"  
Xiah flipped him off.

"Don't cry..." Woo Hyun said to Young One.  
"Im not crying." Young One said through clenched teeth.  
"Then some sort of eye juice is leaking out of you." Woo Hyun teased.  
"Woo Hyun, shut up before I punch you in the face."  
Woo Hyun let it go and continued to wipe at Young One's black and swollen eye, that he got when Woo Hyun elbowed him. It was covered in sand and Woo Hyun was trying to clean it for him.  
"Can you open it?" Woo Hyun asked.  
"What? It is open!"  
"....Oh....Listen Im really sorry about this." Woo Hyun went to the bathroom sink to rinse the sand from the wash rag.  
"We're even now." Young One said from the bath tub rim.  
Woo Hyun continued to wipe Young One's eye but there was some that just wouldn't come out.  
"Maybe you should cry. It'll wash the sand out." Woo Hyun suggested  
"Im not going to cry! Use the shower to wash it out."  
"Good idea!" Woo Hyun pulled the shower head from the wall and started to get the water to a luke warm temperature. "Lean back so we don't get water everywhere." He instructed.  
Young One leaned back but slipped and started to fall into the tub. Still, caught himself in time but Woo Hyun didn't notice and while trying to grab his arm to keep him from sliding, he dropped the shower head onto Young One's eye. Young One screamed and covered his eye. He ran from the tub, but because his eyes were closed he ran into the sink and fell onto the ground crying.  
"Young One! Im so sorry!" Woo Hyun said hovering over him. "It was an accident! Are you okay?!"  
Young One didn't answer, only shamelessly cried, covering his face.  
"Please stop crying!" Woo Hyun begged, breaking into tears himself and pulled at his arms. "Let me see, move your hands!" Young One let Woo Hyun pull his hands away. "The sand came out..." Woo Hyun said encouragingly.  
"HEY!" Kang Ta said, skidding into the bathroom. "Have you two seen Hee Jun? I've been looking all over for him."  
"No we haven't." Woo Hyun said, not paying him enough time to look up.  
"Alright.......Geez he's crying like a baby,what a fag." Kang Ta trotted out.  
Young One started to get up to chase Kang Ta down but Woo Hyun hugged him tightly and kissed him on his puffy eye.

"Come on! What? Am I not good looking enough?" Jumin asked a group of girls as they walked by. "Damn it..." He muttered to himself. "This whole beach must be filled with lesbians."  
As he walked further down the beach to try his luck in a new location he saw something wash ashore. No, it was someone. He hurried over and turned the body over. It was Max.  
"Oh for the love of..." He muttered.  
Max was very white and wasn't moving. Hesitantly, Jumin checked him for a pulse. He had one slightly, so Jumin put his hand under Max's nose. He wasn't breathing. Jumin cursed and looked around him. The beach was completely empty. Slowly Jumin leaned down and gave Max mouth to mouth. After a few tries Max vomited water and Jumin rolled him over onto his side, where he continued to vomit.  
Behind him Jumin heard a giggle, so he whipped around seeing Xiah and Ubin.  
"How long have you been there?! I WASN'T KISSING HIM! IM NOT GAY!"  
Xiah and Ubin looked at each other and smiled.  
"IM NOT GAY! I SWEAR! I WOULD PROVE IT IF I COULD FIND A GIRL AROUND HERE WILLING TO SLEEP WITH ME!"  
The two sarcastically nodded and left him screaming on the shore.

Micky, Uknow, and DongHwa sat at the bar while DongHwa's fan girls filled the rest of the bar. Instead of his normally zoned out self, DongHwa had been seemingly deep in thought since they arrived.  
"He can do what he wants...I don't care..." Micky was saying. "He thinks Ill be jealous? Who else will have him? I know Im not perfect but damn!"  
Uknow had been ignoring him so was the first to notice when Hero burst into the bar, covered in blood.  
"Uknow!" Hero called happily.  
"Hero!" Uknow shrieked running to him. "What happened?! Are you okay?!"  
"Im fine! I killed a shark!"  
"A shark?!" Uknow's voice cracked.  
"With my bare hands!" Hero said gleefully, "COME SEE!" And he bounded for the door.

Kang Ta checked their bedroom again, but Hee Jun still wasn't there. He was starting to become very worried. As he headed back out the door, he decided to check his hair in the mirror. Blocking his view was a note, a note from Hee Jun. It read:

Dear Kang Ta,  
I've gone to get liposuction.  
Love,  
Moon Hee Jun

Kang Ta bulted for the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Kang Ta ran onto the beach, looking everywhere he could for Hee Jun. Unable to believe the letter in his heart, his mind told him his lover had really gone to do it. Suddenly, Hee Jun came bounding up to Kang Ta, bloody, but thinner.

"Look, baby! I'm thin again!" Hee Jun cooed, acting as bubbly as ever.

"Wait...what? Why are you so bloody? Who did this? What the hell!?" Kang Ta cried, trying to wipe the blood off Hee Jun's skin and clothes.

"That Dong Po Shing kid did it! I think he thought I was a real whale..." Hee Jun thought aloud, raising his eyebrows.

"Who? What the hell are you doing out here?" Kang Ta demanded.

"Well, after I wrote that letter, I heard one of our old songs come on the radio. So, I completely forgot what I was going to do when I was crying about H.O.T.'s break up and all, so I went out into the ocean to play around with the sea bugs and stuff, and then that Ding Pi kid came out of no where, and asked if he could test his butcher knife on me. Thinking it could only do me good, since I was too fat anyway, I told him to go ahead. And look at me now! That kid's alright, I like him!" Hee Jun gushed, posing for Kang Ta in his new "thin" body.

"I don't understand..." Kang Ta said, rubbing his temples. "If he used a butcher knife on you, you'd have died...there's no way..."

"But I didn't! Apparently that kid was in med school or something because he did a great job! I'd go to him any day!"

"Hee Jun...you weren't fat," Kang Ta said in irritation, putting his hands on his hips.

"Nevermind that, I have something to show you!" Hee Jun said happily, then grabbed Kang Ta by the shirt and towed him back to their room.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Young One...I don't mind," Woo Hyun said, crossing his arms as Young One covered his puffy eye with one hand.

"I know, but I won't be able to see you when we make love..." Young One protested, pointing to his covered eye.

"As long as you LOVE me while making love to me, I don't care if you can see me or not..." Woo Hyun shot back, smiling at Young One.

"But I love to look at you..." Young One complained, making Woo Hyun blush all over.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"I've always thought you were beautiful," Young One said, standing up from his seat on the floor.

"Aww...I love you, Young One...you're so good to me!" Woo Hyun giggled, wrapping his arms around Young One as he took his hand away from his eye.

"If you kiss me, watch out for my eye...your crazy hairdo might poke it..." Young One warned, wrapping his arms around Woo Hyun's waist as he lifted him a few inches off the ground.

"Young One you slay me!" Woo Hyun chirped, then leaned in to give Young One a passionate kiss.

\-------------------------------------------------

Jumin and Chang Min both sat on the shore, not facing one another as they used the water that rolled up as mouthwash.

"Disgusting...fuckin' fags..." Jumin mumbled, tossing a handful of ocean water into his mouth.

"Your group has fags too! Not just mine! Dickweed!" Chang Min scowled, spitting out his water after gargling with it a few times.

"If it hadn't been for your group, mine wouldn't HAVE fags in it!" Jumin retorted, spitting his water in Chang Min's face.

"You son of a bitch!" Chang Min cried, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes in pain. "You're the one who kissed me!"

"I'm the one that SAVED you, bitch!" Jumin yelled back. Then, the both of them dwelled on that thought for a moment.

"What the hell were we fighting about in the first place?" Chang Min asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

"We were...damned if I can remember," Jumin said, then plopped onto some dry sand away from the shoreline.

"Let's just call a truce, I'm sick of this shit..." Chang Min growled, sitting next to Jumin in the sand.

"Fine, just don't do any of that gay shit around me, alright? I'm not gay..." Jumin said, folding his arms.

"I'm not gay either. I don't understand those fags anyway...why men? Women are so much better..." Chang Min said.

"Yeah...especially their breasts and ass...man..." Jumin agreed.

"But...can't men have those too?" Chang Min questioned, raising a brow.

"Dude, that's sick. Only if they're some fat assed middle aged loser with man boobs..." Jumin said, disgusted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't understand homos..." Chang Min said, shaking his head.

"Me neither...never been curious either..." Jumin added.

"Never been curious huh?" Chang Min asked, but then backtracked and wondered why he did ask. Then, Jumin looked at Chang Min, and Chang Min looked at Jumin. They both looked all around them, then they returned their attention back to each other. Jumin cleared his throat, then jumped on Chang Min, kissing him hard. Chang Min fought back for a moment, then instead of his arms flailing around wildly, they wrapped around Jumin's neck.

\-------------------------------------------------

Kyung Ah sat on the other side of the beach, slamming her foot down onto the backs of defensless sea crabs that happened to wash up onto the shore.

"Assholes...how could they leave me like that at the altar!" Kyung Ah fumed. Suddenly, she heard giggling behind her. Her interested piqued, she followed the sound until she came upon two figures hidden amongs trees and shrubbery. She moved closer, keeping herself hidden behind thick leaves and rocks. She subdued a gasp as her eyes cought sight of Xiah and Ubin, and apparently they were playing "doctor." Xiah was naked, on his back, and Ubin was using what appeared to be a stick for his stethoscope.

"You're so much better with your hands than Micky ever was, doctor!" Xiah giggled, wiggling his toes as Ubin pressed the stick to Xiah's chest.

"That's what all my patients tell me, Mr. Kim Joon Soo," Ubin replied, playing along.

"You...you remembered my name..." Xiah whispered in amazement, "not even Micky remembered..."

"That's because I'm smart," Ubin giggled, ticking Xiah's sides with his fingers.

"This is interesting..." Kyung Ah grinned evily to herself. Turning on her heels, she began to run back to the hotel to find Dong Hwa and Micky. Then she stopped. "I could break up their bands...it could ruin them forever...and I'll never see them on TV again..." Kyung Ah thought out loud, then she shrugged after a moment. "Who gives a fuck, they deserve it. They all suck anyway...I'd rather have Kang Ta!" Then, without being seen, she went after Dong Hwa and Micky, while the two continued to giggle in the night.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Look, Taebin, I love you, but I'm not IN love with you. You're just a piece of ass. A really...good...piece of ass..." Se7en said into his 7 shaped cell phone, while Wheesung's lips were glued to his neck.

"What do you want me to do to prove that I would do anything for you?!" Taebin cried on the other end.

"You can't do anything! Wheesung is doing what you USED to do right now...isn't that right, baby?" Se7en said, as Wheesung smiled and took the phone from Se7en's hand.

"That's right..." Wheesung breathed into the phone, then hung it up and tossed it onto the bed behind him.

"I love you, Wheesung..." Se7en whispered, then moved forward and began to suck on Wheesung's neck. His tongue flicked out and trailed over his shoulder. That action alone making Wheesung hot all over, he lifted Se7en into his arms and carried him to the bed.

"You love JUST me?" he asked, laying Se7en down first, then he crawled on top of him.

"Haven't I always? It just took the one I love to point out my mistakes..." Se7en replied, then pulled Wheesung down farther as their lips met in a savage kiss.

\-------------------------------------------------

Kyung Ah slid into the hotel, where Dong Hwa, Yun Ho, Hero, and Micky were all playing a game of poker in the parlor.

"Dong Hwa! Micky!" she barked, waving them over with her hand.

"What do you want, bitch?" Micky grumbled, shuffling his cards.

"What's wrong?" Dong Hwa asked, absent mindedly putting his deck down face up so everyone could see.

"I have a surprise for you guys! Seriously! Just follow me and I'll show you!" Kyung Ah said happily, a smile on her face.

"Should we trust...oh fuck it...I've already lost Xiah...who cares...Ding Hwa, let's go..." Micky said, grabbing Dong Hwa by the arm as they followed Kyung Ah out of the hotel. Yun Ho and Hero remained behind. Yun Ho began to cheat and look at Micky and Dong Hwa's cards.

"It's a good thing that whale was gone when we got there, Yun Ho...you probably would have been sick..." Hero giggled, throwing his cards out onto the table. "Gin!"

"We're playing...poker...sweetheart..." Yun Ho said, shaking his head as he threw his cards in, too.

"Killing that whale made me horny!" Hero said gleefully. "Let's go have sex..."

"A-Again?" Yun Ho asked, but Hero only grabbed his hand and led him back to their hotel room.

\-------------------------------------------------

Kyung Ah led the two back to her earlier hiding place, then pointed to the two figures. They were still playing doctor, oblivious to anyone else being around them. Dong Hwa's jaw dropped, and Micky just couldn't believe it. Micky continued to stare in disbelief as Dong Hwa made a move to go get Ubin. Micky grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"What the hell do you care? You never noticed him before..." Micky said. Dong Hwa pulled his arm free.

"I think that was probably my mistake...and yours," Dong Hwa replied, then began to go after Ubin again.

"What the fuck do you know about me?! Don't act like you know me..." Micky complained to himself for a few moments, then groaned and ran after Dong Hwa. Kyung Ah danced around happily.

"I'm gonna break their bands up! I'm gonna break their bands up!" she giggled madly to herself, surveying the scene from the shadows.

"Ubin!" Dong Hwa yelled, stepping up to both Xiah and Ubin.

"D-Dong....Hw-Hwa..." Ubin gasped, grabbing a huge leaf to cover Xiah's body with.

"Xiah!" Micky screamed, stepping up to Xiah as he grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Don't act like we're the one's who did something wrong here," Xiah said angrily, folding his arms across his bare chest. Micky pulled Xiah to him in a tight embrace, moreso to hide his naked crotch area from anyone else seeing it than for the romantic aspect.

"We didn't do anything wrong. I was just playing with Kim Joon Soo..." Ubin pouted, as Dong Hwa stared at him in silence.

"He remembered my name! Why couldn't you Micky!?" Xiah wailed, slamming his fists into Micky's chest as hard as he could what with being smashed against him already.

"I'm sorry, Ubin..." Dong Hwa said, hanging his head.

"What have you got to be sorry for? You never noticed me, therefore nothing we did together even mattered...it's like it never happened at all...I've forgotten abou--" Ubin went off, but Dong Hwa grabbed him and held him tight.

"I'm sorry...I never noticed you..." Dong Hwa whispered as he kissed Ubin on the head. Ubin broke down into tears, his arms enveloping Dong Hwa's thin frame.

"I just love you so much, Dong Hwa! But you never noticed it...at all...I felt if I kept it up...maybe you would see it. When you didn't today...I just...gave up...I don't know how to make you see how much I love you!" Ubin cried into Dong Hwa's chest.

"I know. I'm sorry. I love you, too, Ubin..." Dong Hwa whispered again, holding Ubin tighter.

"What...? What did you say...?" Ubin asked, pulling away from Dong Hwa as he looked into his eyes.

"I love you, too...very much..."

"Oh...Dong Hw-Hwa..." Ubin sniffled, bursting into tears again as he pressed his face into Dong Hwa's chest and wailed.

"Xiah, I..."

"Just don't even try...they may have made up...but I don't know what the hell to do with you, Micky. You just..." Xiah trailed off and sighed deeply, shaking his head. He pulled away from his former lover, and sat back down on the sand, still completely naked.

"What do YOU want me to do...?" Micky asked, sighing as well, then kneeled down to face Xiah.

"I wish it could...wait...what?" Xiah asked, his eyes meeting with Micky's in confusion.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Did you just...ask me...what I wanted?"

"Yeah...what do you want?"

"I...Oh Micky..." Xiah burst into tears and brought his hands up to rest against Micky's face. "I just want you to love me like I love you...to be honest, and trustworthy...and...come to me if you have a problem...talk to me when you're angry...I just want us to love each other..."

"I do love you, Xiah...so much it hurts. I didn't understand before...I thought what you wanted of me was so complicated and unreal...it all seemed so stupid to me. But it's not really that much to ask for. I can do that for you..." Micky replied, wrapping his arms around Xiah as the two of them held each other tightly. Xiah and Ubin were crying their eyes out, while their lovers held them tight and remained neutral of any physical emotion. Kyung Ah gaped from behind the leaves that hid her presence.

"What the fuck is going on?! This wasn't supposed to happen damnit...they're all supposed to have a big fight and break up and never show their stupid boyband faces to the public again! DAMNIT!" Kyung Ah bitched quietly to herself. Bitter as she was, she couldn't help but admire how men got along so much better than men and women. Wait. What was she thinking? She'd been around fags since day one, she was being brainwashed. She had to get out of there. Meet a nice man, fall in love, and get married. Have kids, pets, a car, a job, a nice house--that's what she wanted. Literally spitting towards the two couples, she turned away from them and began making her way out of the foilage. Suddenly, she stepped out and bumped into something solid and strong. Falling back onto her butt, she cursed at whatever it was that she had run into.

"I'm sorry..." a male voice said, reaching a nicely tanned arm out to help her up.

"Fucking son of a bitch...bump into me like tha...wow..." Kyung Ah said, taking the person's hand as he pulled her to a stand quickly.

"I'm Taebin," he said, wiping the sand from his hands.

"I know who you are...I'm Kyung Ah," she replied, tiny hearts blinding her vision as she gazed adoringly at him.

"Where were you going in such a rush, Kyung Ah?"

"As far away from here as possible!"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not..."

Then the two of them began to walk farther and farther away from the two united couples behind them.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god! I can see it again!" Kang Ta cried, as Hee Jun pulled his pants down and gazed at his boyfriend proudly.

"You wanna see if I can do what I used to do with it?" Hee Jun grinned.

"Oh Hee Jun! Give it to me!" Kang Ta squealed, throwing himself against Hee Jun.

"You're gonna be screaming my name like that all night long, now..."


	17. Chapter 17

Inside one of the hotel rooms Jumin roused from sleep feeling something brush across his cheek. He just groaned and tried to go back to sleep. Then he felt lips touch his cheek as a hand pulled his face around.  
"Wha..?" Jumin finally woke up and blinked a few times until he saw Max's face smiling down at him.  
"Hi." Max said quietly, running gentle fingers over Jumin's cheek. Jumin looked Max over, he was completely naked and cuddled close by him, then he finally noticed he wasn't wearing anything either.  
"....We...." Jumin remembered everything in a rush and blushed deeply. Max just nodded as if he was remembering too and smiled a little shyly.

"So... I'm gay. We're gay?" Jumin asked quietly. Max sat up and pulled a sheet around himself and searched the dark room for words.

"I know now... I mean, I think I knew before, but when I was with you, I finally realised..." Max stopped speaking, looking frustrated because he couldn't seem to find the right words. Jumin sat up, admiring the way the moonlight came through the window and lit up Max's face.

"You're beautiful." Jumin breathed. Max blinked at Jumin in suprise then bashfully looked away. Jumin couldn't help himself, he reached for Max and pulled him close and kissed him gently.

"I think you just answered your own question." Max said against Jumin's lips. Jumin just smiled and held Max tighter.

\-----

In the hotel lobby it was quiet and the only person in sight was the young man behind the front desk who had dozed off while he drooled on the phone. Suddenly the front doors slammed open and Micky carried Xiah in, they never stopped making out as Micky made his was to the elavator and hit the up bottom with a sandaled foot.

Donghwa and Ubin strolled in at a slower, less desperate pace. Ubin hung tightly to one of Donghwa's arms and looked completely happy. "Say it again!" Ubin cooed and looked up at the taller man lovingly.

"What?" Donghwa asked confused.

"Say you love me!" Ubin pulled on Donghwa's arm demandingly.

"Oh. I love you, Ubin!" and Ubin nearly fainted.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" and the guy finally woke up behind the counter.

"W-what did you say Donghwa?" Ubin, Donghwa and the guy behind the desk turned and saw the masses of Donghwa fangirls approaching from the other end of the lobby. Micky had sat down in a neaby chair with Xiah in his lap, the elevator come and gone. Neither of them noticed.

"BITCHES!" Ubin yelled and jumped infront of Donghwa protectivly.

"You're not with him are you?" One of the girls demanded pointing at Ubin distastfully.

"Huh?" Donghwa looked about confused, just realising the girls were there.

"Don't tell us your going to ditch us for this girl?" A very short girl cried stomping her foot. Someone leaned over and had to explain to the small girl about the anatomy of the situation and she looked very embarassed.

"And if he does?" Ubin spat at them as he wrapped his arms around Donghwa and held him close to his back.

"DONGHWA!" All of them cried together which made everyone wince. Even Xiah stopped getting Micky's belt off to look at what was going on.

"Whats happened?" Donghwa looked down at Ubin confused.

"They want you to leave me." Ubin said with tears starting to run down his cheeks.

"Oh." and Donghwa wrapped his arms around Ubin's shoulders protectivly and faced the girls. "I'm not going to leave Ubin. He's my best friend and I love him."

The situation got the better of most the fan girls and they swooned. "That's so romantic..." A few whispered.

Just then Se7en came out from behind a tall fern by the elevator and pulled Wheesung with him. "First time I did it in a lobby." He smiled and kissed Wheesung again who was still pulling his shirt on.

"You... your not supposed to have sex down here." The guy behind the counter said in shock.

Se7en just looked at the guy and winked, the guy blushed and looked away. "I love how you can bring out any trace of homosexuality in people." Wheesung cooed and hugged his lover close.

\-----

"I can't believe this!" Hee Jun cried happily as he strutted before the bed wearing Kang Ta's clothes. Kang Ta was in bed and applauding.

"You look great, baby!"

"Don't I?! We have to keep playing! What else can I do now that I'm not fat?"

"Uhhh...." Kang Ta shook his head.

"I know!" and he grabbed Kang Ta and was about to pull him out of their room but Kang Ta stopped them.

"I need to put some clothes on first..." Kang Ta blushed slamming the door shut.

\----

Wheesung knocked at one of the hotel doors impatiently. Finally Youngone opened the door and scowled out into the hall. Wheesung's eyes went very round as he looked Youngone up and down, apparently he slept in the buff.

"What?" Youngone growled grumpily.

"Y-you work out?" Wheesung couldn't help but ask.

Youngone perked up a little. "Yeah, wanna see my muscles?" He would have flexed but Woohyun grabbed him and threw a towel around his lovers waist and had to hold it in place.

"What do you want Wheesung? It's 6 a.m.!" Woohyun asked sleepily.

"I just need Youngone to come with me." Wheesung smiled.

"................why?" Woohyun growled and stepped infront of Youngone.

"Okay, I just need one of you, come on! It's for the next game!" Wheesung urged looked at his watch.

Woohyun looked at Youngone who shrugged. "I guess I'll go, since I have pants on..." Woohyun offered and with that Wheesung grabbed him and slammed the door before Youngone's towel hit the floor.

\----

The sun was rising over the bright ocean water and on the beach stood a hand full of idols, most of them grumpy and cold.

"Why are we here?" Uknow rubbed at his sleepy eyes again as he stood barefoot on the beach. Ubin was wearing teddy bear pajamas, with the footies and all, while he sat in the sand and Xiah slept on his shoulder.

"You could have warned us at least." Woohyun said grumpily as he hugged himself against the early morning cold, beings he didn't have a shirt on. Max sat quietly next to Xiah and for once had nothing negative to say.

Wheesung held a clipboard and stood before them all as he conferenced quietly with se7en before he adressed them. When he was ready he signaled for the camera man to start shooting and turned to the grumpy idols. "Good morning. Our first game for today is to proove how much you all care for your fellow band mates. After all, if you sing and preform well, what does that matter if you all hate each other? The group won't last."

"Whats your point?" UKnow asked, getting nervous about where this was heading.

"Shut up he's getting to it!" Se7en barked, he wasn't much of a morning person.

"... So your band mates will have to rescue you from various... dangerous situations."

"Dangerous?" Ubin asked sitting forward and Xiah fell off his shoulder and curled up in the sand still asleep. "I'm not swimming again! You can't make me swim!"

"Relax, we won't put you in the water, Ubin" Wheesung reasured. "Now the winning team will be the one that has the most members come out of our obsticle course."

"I don't think this is a good idea..." Woohyun started to say but Se7en threw a microphone at his head to shut him up.

"Quiet! Now get into the vans so we can get to the course." Seven pointed to a black and Pink van up on the road. Kang Ta was fixing his hair in the rearview mirror in the black van and a pretty girl sat in the pink van eating a donut.

"Is that...?" Woohyun pointed.

"Thats Hee Jun in drag?!" Ubin cried.

"Don't I look great?!" Hee Jun called and waved with the donut still in hand.

\---------

An hour later Youngone, Donghwa, Micky, Jumin and Hero were ushered out of their own vans and they faced a huge.... thing. It was three stories high and it looked like a jungle gym gone wrong. There were rope ladders everywhere, one was under a floor made of spikes. There were rings of fire, a waterfall that fell into a tank full of paranahs, something that was spitting fire and a slide that went to a mud pit with pigs and all. And that just what the idols could see from the front.

"I'm not going in there!" Micky said loudy. They still didn't know what the game was about, having been kidnapped from their rooms just as their friends had been only an hour before.

"I think you will." Wheesung said walking up with Se7en close behind. "Your band mates are up there, all in peculiar situations you'll have to help them out of. The group that gets the most members out of there in thirty minutes wins."

Everyone stared from wheesung to the three story death trap. "I think he's snapped." Hero said.

"Are they in danger?" Jumin demanded.

"No, no. But just in case we do have paramedics standing by." Se7en pointed to an ambulance parked close by. A few of the paramedicts waved, one of them being Kyung-Ah wearing a mullet wig and blending in with the rest of the real paramedics. She even stole a stephascope. The driver was Taebin disguesed badly in a fake beard. "Why are we here?" Taebin asked again where he sat behind the ambulance steering wheel.

"Fun. And revenge." Kyung-Ah smiled. After a moment Taebin just shrugged and went back to playing with the tongue depressors.

"You guys have really gone too far this time. Whats gottan into you?" Youngone said.

Wheesung shrugged. "I was watching Indiana Jones last night when Se7en was in the shower. I guess I got inspired." Wheesung said then drew everyones attention to a large digital clock that was stuck a 30 minutes.

"And....GO!" The clock started to count down and Jumin took off running, Hero and Youngone close behing. Micky started to jog after them, saw Donghwa wasn't paying attention and grabbed him.

"You're not getting out of this if I can't." Mickey growled as he threw Donghwa through the gates that were marked "Enterance."

"Where's Ubin?" Donghwa asked looking around confused.

Their first obsticle everyone hit at once. It was a tall rock climbing wall with no way around it. Youngone and Hero jumped on at the same time and Jumin grabbed Donghwa and yelled at him to climb. Hero had to wait at the top of the wall and help Micky up the last few feet, then ended up helping Donghwa too.

"Lets work together." Jumin panted when he finally climbed over the top. "They've gone insane, lets just try to get everyone out of here alive, ok?" Jumin offered a truce. Hero nodded as he grabbed the back on Micky's pants and hoisted him up.

Everyone hurried and caught up with Youngone who was standing on a platform that led two different directions.

"That way I think I hear water." Youngone pointed to the left. "And I see fire that way." He pointed to the right. "Which way?"

"HELP!" Someone screamed.

"Baby!" Youngone cried recognizing Woohyun's voice and took off towards the water.

"AHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed from their right. Everyone remaining look at each other for an answer to who that was.

"..M-max?" Jumin blurted and took off and disapeared into the smoke the fire was creating. Hero sighed and took off after him. Micky jumped around a moment, trying to decide which way to go then went running after Youngone. Donghwa noticed he was alone and took of in the direction he heard Jumin yelling from.

\----

"HELP!!!!" Max screamed again and saw Jumin burst from the smoke on the other side of a platform. To get to Max he would have to get to another platform over six feet away, and the only means to get there was to jump through a ring of fire. There was no safty net below, only what looked like a pool of green goo.

Jumin cried out seeing Max. He was sitting in a a small inclosed tank that had been rapidly filling with water. It was now up to his stomach. "I'm coming!" Jumin yelled as he studied the jump he would have to do.

"Hurry, baby!" Max sobbed, pressing against the tank wall closest to his lover. Hero came running out of the smoke, some of his hair singed and smoking and he saw the studied the situation.

"Baby?!" He asked Jumin who was backing up to make the jump.

"Later!" Jumin yelled and ran, leaped into the air, flew gracefully thought the ring of fire and landed on his face on the other side.

"Are you okay?" Max cried, the water raising close to his cheast. "Y-yeah." Jumin held his bleeding nose as he stood and tried to find a way to get Max out of the tank. Hero landed gracefully on the platform right behind Jumin. Donghwa emerged on the other side and stopped dead.

"HELP HELP HELP!" Max screamed as the water hit his collar bone.


	18. Chapter 18

Jumin looked into Max's scared eyes as the water enveloped him. "We have to get into the tank!" Jumin said to Hero. "Help boost me up!"  
"No." Hero said flatly. "You are bigger then I am, you boost me up."  
"Fine." Jumin locked his fingers together and braced himself.  
Hero dashed quickly at him, stepping up on his hands, and bulted into the air, landing on the rim of the tank.  
"Well, go get him!" Jumin urged as he looked from Max who was slowly closing his eyes to Hero who was emotionlessly looking into the water.  
"I've changed my mind. I would rather leave him here."  
"What?!" Jumin cried. "What are you talking about?! HELP HIM!"  
Hero looked down and Jumin and shook his head. "No, Im not going to." And he leaped over the tank to continue on.  
"NO! COME BACK!" Jumin screamed. "HELP ME GET UP THERE AT LEAST! Micky! Help me!"  
"I think he might be right....Max hasn't really been a team player, and he hates all of us. I would rather find Xiah. Winning doesn't matter." And Micky took off running around the tank after Hero.  
In desperation Jumin put DongHwa against the tank and climbed up him. Luckily DongHwa was tall enough Jumin didn't have to jump much. Jumin jumped in the water and caught Max's body that was floating up already. He heaved Max above the water as quickly as possible and called down to DongHwa.  
"DongHwa! Catch Max!" Jumin yelled to get his attention.  
"Okay." DongHwa said holding his arms out.  
Jumin dropped Max as carefully as possible but Max was too heavy for DongHwa and they both fell. Jumin was on the ground almost as soon as DongHwa hit.  
"Its going to be okay." Jumin said to Max as he checked his pulse and found none. Donghwa struggled free from under Max as Jumin started to give him mouth to mouth for the second day in a row. Every so often he would roll Max over and try to force water out of his lungs but Max never reacted.  
"I thought there was paramedics!" Jumin cried as he pushed below Max's rib cage. "This isn't fair! I finally find someone to be with and they get taken from me." Tears streamed down his face. "Please, God help me. I swear Ill throw away all my porn magazines, I wont have sex with random groupies anymore, Ill start going to church...one that likes gay people." Jumin scooped Max into his arms and cried mournfully. "Who am I kidding? No God likes gay people."  
"Why don't you kiss him?" Donghwa asked.  
"What?" Jumin asked, hardly being able to see through his tears.  
"In sleeping beauty, the princess woke up when the prince kissed her. Ubin and I watched it on TV last night."  
"That wont work Donghwa...Sleeping Beauty was waiting for a kiss, Max isn't."  
"Then what would he be waiting for?"  
Jumin thought to himself, what could Max be waiting for? Finally it stuck him. "Max!" He called. "Max come get your paycheck! I have it right here, Lee Soo Man's signature at the bottom!"  
Slowly Max opened his eyes and Jumin turned him over so he could expel the water. When he was done Jumin helped him sit up. "Max you are okay! I was so scared!"  
"Jumin?" Max asked weakly.  
"Yes."  
"Where is my check?"  
"I...don't actually have it."  
Max passed out.

Young One looked up at Woo Hyun who was standing on a ledge a good two stories up, above water.  
"Woo Hyun! Are you okay?!" Young One yelled up at him.  
"Im ok!"  
"Why were you screaming?!"  
"What? Oh! They gave me a bag lunch, and I dropped it in the water. Can you see it?"  
"What? No!"  
"Well can you look?!" Woo Hyun asked in irritation.  
"NO! Im not looking for your lunch! I have to get you down!"  
"WHAT?! Oh no! Im not coming down. There is no way for you to get up here anyway! Ill just wait here until they come get me. You just need to get me my lunch!"  
Young One tried to calm himself but his face was already bright red in anger. "IM NOT GETTING YOUR FUCKING LUNCH WOO HYUN, IF I COULD GET THE FUCKING LUNCH TO YOU, THEN I MIGHT AS WELL JUST GET YOU FUCKING DOWN."  
"HOW DARE YOU! I'VE BEEN SITTING UP HERE FOR FOREVER FREEZING MY ASS OFF, WORRIED ILL FALL IN WATER, I LOOSE THE ONLY FOOD I HAVE AND YOU COME AND START BITCHING AT ME?!" Woo Hyun was screaming so hard he was bending over, and slipped. He caught the edge and scrambled back up.  
"DON'T MOVE!" Young One yelled. "Ill come get you!"  
Woo Hyun didn't want to yell back so instead he moved as far from the edge as he could. Young One went to a far wall and tried to climb up, but the wall wasn't jagged enough to climb. Trying the other side he found it was the same. With no other direction to go he entered the water, finding it only went up to his chest. He went all the way out and tried climbing directly up to Woo Hyun but he had no luck at that either.  
Backing up he called, "Woo Hyun!"  
Woo Hyun peaked over the edge. "What?"  
"I have an idea." He said sweetly.  
".......No. Im ok."  
"Just hear me out!" Young One begged.  
"No, no, Im actually quite happy up here. Im not hungry anymore. Ill see you back at the hotel."  
"DAMN IT WOO HYUN!" He visually calmed himself. "Its going to be okay! You just have to jump down, and Ill catch you."  
"That's it?" Woo Hyun asked.  
"Yes." Young One smiled.  
"Fuck you."  
"Don't you trust me?!"  
"No!" Woo Hyun almost laughed.  
"WHAT?!"  
Woo Hyun leaned over a little more. "I trust you to wake me up if there is a fire, I trust you to warn me if Jumin uses the bathroom before me, I even trust you not to poison my food but I don't trust you to be a super hero."  
"Im not trying to be a super hero! I can do this! Seriously! You think I would try this if I thought there was a chance it wouldn't work?!"  
Woo Hyun didn't answer, just started down at Young One, so Young One held his arms out encouragingly.  
"Alright....but you HAVE to catch me."  
"I promise!" Young One said happily.  
Woo Hyun sighed and stood up. As Young One looked up at him, way up at him, he started having second thoughts. But he was going to be damned if he was going to let Woo Hyun nag him about this for the rest of their lives if he backed out.  
"Okay." Woo Hyun called down.  
"Okay." Young One steadied himself and stretched his arms out wide.  
".....Okay...." Woo Hyun said after a moment.  
"Okay, common. It'll be ok!"  
Woo Hyun jumped but at the last second screamed "NEVER MIND!" and went to grab the edge. He caught it but for only a second because he heard a popping sound and his arm went limp as he was overcome with pain. As he fell Woo Hyun passed out. Young One rushed to get in the right spot now that Woo Hyun was falling aimlessly. He caught Woo Hyun as if he was three times his weight. Young One fell back into the shallow water and slammed his head against the bottom. He was stunned momentarily but managed to get both himself and Woo Hyun above water.  
"Woo Hyun are you okay?!" He waited for a reply but Woo Hyun wasn't answering and his skin had turned terribly white. "Shit....shit..." Young One struggled out of the water but he was very dizzy and tired and he was having a incredibly tough time making it. Once out, he walked as fast as he could, but wasn't sure what way he was going anymore, and he couldn't even be sure he was still holding Woo Hyun, so he kept looking down to make sure he was still in his arms. Once more tried to look down, but couldn't. He was on the ground with Woo Hyun underneath him. Young One struggled to move, but couldn't even lift his head. Soon his eyes closed and he blacked out.

"Hero?" Uknow called coming around a corner and saw his lover jet by.  
Hero skid on his heels and turned back to embrace Uknow. Micky soon ran up and took this opportunity to catch his breath.  
"Have you been looking for me?" Uknow asked as he kissed Hero.  
"Yes, not long though. I thought you were going to be in some sort of obstacle?" Hero asked.  
"Oh ya, but I got myself out. It wasn't a big deal. Lava, rock slide, the ninjas." He shrugged. "No big deal."  
"Im so turned on right now..." Hero said.  
"Wait, did you guys get Xiah or Max yet?" Uknow asked.  
"We're looking for Xiah, we left Max." Micky explained.  
"Why?"  
"Because it was more important to find you two. Max is just a pain in the ass, besides Jumin was going to get him out before he died Im sure." Hero said.  
"Max has been a lot different lately, I think we should give him another chance. We should go find him." Uknow suggested.  
"No!" Micky said adamantly. "We have to find Xiah. I don't care what the hell happens to Max, he doesn't care about any of us. Lets go!" He took off again and Hero followed, leaving Uknow no chance but to go along.

Kyung Ah's charming personality had run off the real paramedics and only her and Tae Bin were left.  
"Do you even have a plan?" Tae Bin asked, completely bored.  
"A plan?" She asked. "What do I need a plan for!? I haven't had a plan so far!"  
"And you've done just about as well as Will-E Coyote." He pointed out dryly.  
"What? While what? Stop making obscure references. Im just going to have a mandintory check up and then when I have Woo Hyun and Young One cornered...Ill...do something."  
"That's the lamest thing I ever heard."  
"Is it?! Then what's your plan for getting Se7en back?!" She challenged.  
"I don't know...." He muttered, and averted his eyes from her victorious smile. "I'll make Wheesung a eunuch if I see him though."  
"Unique? What? You are going to make him unique?" She asked.  
"Never mind! Its useless talking to you! I don't even know why im here!"  
"Because Im the brains! Im like evil Batman and you're my side kick, Sparrow!" She pumped her fists.  
"Its Robin." Tae Bin corrected  
"What? Stop talking!"

Ubin hung upside down from a rope over a pit filled with alligators. In his teeth, he held his sack lunch and was tonguing at it, trying to figure out how to get into the bag. In his efforts, he lost his grip and the bag fell, getting eaten immediately by one of the alligators.  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ubin sobbed in defeat.  
"Ubin?!" He heard both Jumin and DongHwa call.  
"IM HERE. OVER HERE. FALLOW MY VOICE. CAN YOU HEAR ME? HEY YOU GUYS IM RIGHT HERE." They now stood in front of him. "GUYS IM RIGHT HERE! GUYS OVER HERE. FALLOW MY VOICE. DONGHWA? JUMIN? YOU GUYS!"  
"Ubin...we're right here." Jumin said finally as Max, now awake, clutched shyly to his arm.  
"Oh sorry..." Ubin said. "I can't see a thing when Im upside down."  
"......................"  
"OH DONGHWA!" Ubin cried. "I was so worried I would never see you again....but....I still can't see you.....OH DONGHWA IM SCARED ILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
"We'll get you down." DongHwa promised. He reached out and grabbed onto Ubin's shoulders and pulled toward himself. Ubin screamed.  
"DongHwa!" Jumin yelled. "What are you trying to do?! Rip him in half?!"  
"Im trying to pull him down!" DongHwa rolled his eyes.  
"Well we need to cut the rope or something before he'll come down!...DONGHWA STOP PULLING ON HIM!"  
Max tugged slightly at Jumin's shirt to get his attention.  
"....I might have an idea."  
"Ya? What's your idea?" Jumin asked him.  
Max blushed and hid his face in Jumin's chest. "Well...I think....we might be able to shoot him down...."  
"Shoot him down?"  
"Yes.....I.....I have a gun." He said shyly.  
"YOU DO?!" Jumin asked, excitedly.  
Max just nodded into his chest.  
"Well were is it?"  
Max covered his mouth in embarrassment and reached down his pants, pulling out a gun. Jumin took it from his and looked into the barrel as Max returned to his chest.  
"AWESOME!" Jumin stuck out his tongue, took aim, and shot.  
As the bullet whizzed past Ubin's head he wriggled around and screamed "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"  
"No, wait I got it this time!"  
"ARE YOU SHOOTING AT ME?!" Ubin demanded.  
"Im going to shoot you down!"  
"ARE YOU CRAZY, ILL FALL INTO THE PIT!" Ubin cried.  
"........oh right........" Jumin turned to DongHwa. "Okay, pull him now."  
DongHwa grabbed Ubin and pulled again, and Jumin started shooting randomly, trying to hit the rope. Ubin screamed bloody murder. Eventually Jumin snagged part of the rope and DongHwa was pulling so hard the rope snapped. Ubin came free with enough force to send him and DongHwa into a wall. Ubin sobbed as he clutched to DongHwa, DongHwa just held him, happy to have helped.  
"I can't believe you keep a gun in your pants, that's so hot!" Jumin told the top of Max's head. "You've got to do that more often." He pulled Max's face up and kissed him. Ending their moment he said, "Lets get out of here, Im sure the half hour is almost over."  
"What about Young One and Woo Hyun?" DongHwa asked.  
"Young One probably has Woo Hyun out already, lets go."

UKnow, Hero, and Micky found Xiah sobbing, surrounded by baby snapping turtles. They watched him a little dumb founded for a moment but finally Micky spoke up.  
"....Um....Xiah? Honey? Are you okay?" He asked.  
"HELP ME MICKY!" Xiah sobbed, trying to back further into the wall.  
"You are okay Xiah...." He assured.  
"NO! IM NOT, PLEASE HELP ME! BUT BE CARFUL!" He warned.  
Micky heroically stepped forward, crushing baby turtles as he walked. When the last one was killed, Xiah ran into his arms.  
"Lets go..." Hero muttered.  
"Where is Max?" Xiah asked as he wiped his runny nose on Micky's shirt, much to Micky's displeasure.  
"We left him." Hero said over his shoulder.  
"You left him?!" Xiah demanded. "You can't just leave him! He may be in trouble!"  
"Jumin was with him last. He'll be okay." Micky said, dragging Xiah with him.  
"They were safe?" He asked, unsure.  
"Eh...ya, they were ok."

DBSG minus Max exited to find the two odd paramedics, Se7en and Wheesung waiting for them.  
"Well you guys are out first! Even without your 5th member, you win because the 30 minutes are now up." Wheesung informed.  
"You guys are wacked!" Uknow yelled at him. "What the hell kind of game was that?! Someone could have seriously been hurt!"  
"I was almost eaten!" Xiah added.  
Wheesung ignored him and turned to the camera. "Well this makes-" But Se7en cut him off.  
"I thought I was going to do it!"  
"You can....But I thought since I was talking already, I could just continue on..." Wheesung said in a calming voice.  
"But I was going to do it! Its my show!" Se7en fumed.  
Looking on Tae Bin smiled happily.  
"But baby, this is such a stupid part of the show, its so unimportant. Tomorrow is the last day, you'll get to do that!"  
"Promise?" Se7en asked sadly.  
"Baby I swear!" Wheesung promised.  
"Well...okay I gue-"  
Wheesung whipped around back to the camera. "With DBSG taking this win, and some of the games not having winners...this ties the two groups! It all comes down to tomorrow...our last day....Wait until you see what we have in store for you! Wheesung out!" And he dropped the mic.  
Jumin, Max, DongHwa, and Ubin came out at that moment, seeing the other DBSG members safe and sound.  
"YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Jumin screamed, charging at Hero and Micky. Max had been dislodged from his person in the rush. "How could you leave me like that! MAX COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD AND YOU JUST LEFT ME THERE TO TRY TO SAVE HIM BY MYSELF." He didn't count DongHwa, but he wasn't paying attention anyway.  
"I thought you said he was safe!" Xiah glared at Micky.  
"Its okay." Max said softly, barrying his face into Jumin's back. "It doesn't matter."  
"IT DOES MATTER!" Jumin screamed.  
"What in the hell....happened to Max?" Micky asked dumbfounded by the new Max.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT MAX!" Xiah yelled, ignoring him.  
"Lets calm down!" Uknow said. "There has to be a way to work this out."  
"Work it out?" Jumin shook with rage as he advanced on Uknow. "We'll work out you sons of bitches leaving Max for dead? Leaving me alone trying to save his life? HOW THE FUCK DO YOU WORK OUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" He grabbed Uknow by the collar, but soon found Hero between him and his target.  
"If you touch him." Hero said calmly, "Ill kill you."  
The look in his eyes made Jumin terrified inside but he was too mad think straight. "Not if I kill you first."  
"Stop!" Max cried in the loudest voice he had used since he had last been with Jumin. "Stop fighting! Its okay. Lets just forget about it!" He pleaded.  
Jumin turned to him in a rage and Max trembled under his glare.  
"How can you say that?! They were going to let you die!"  
Tears streamed down Max's face and his hung his head in shame. "I would have done the same to them before. I deserved it. And Im so sorry." He looked up at his band mates who were in shock at his behavior. "Im so sorry to all of you, I was a terrible person...and I deserved what might have happened to me." He sobbed but continued, looking at Jumin only for a second, before he hung his head again. "I know you are mad, but please try to let it go. If something were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to go on. For your sake and mine, please forgive them."  
"Max..." Jumin said softly. He reached out to take Max in his arms but Xiah beat him to it and hugged Max so hard he gasped for air.  
"OH MAX THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!!!" Xiah cried.  
"What in....the hell...was that?" Uknow asked, Hero and Micky shook their heads.  
"...............Anyway," Wheesung said. "Where are the other two K-Pop members?"  
"They didn't come out?!" Ubin asked in a panic.  
"No....Shit we're going to get sued!!! I BET THEIR DEAD!" Se7en blurted.  
"WHAT?!" Ubin cried.  
"NO!" Wheesung laughed nervously. "They are fine....We'll just send our paramedics to find them..." He turned to Tae Bin and Kyung Ah. "So FIND them." He ordered.  
Tae Bin made a fist and went to move toward Wheesung but Kyung Ah grabbed him.  
"Come on! This is our chance!"  
"Our chance for what?!"  
"To get Woo Hyun and Young One! I can have my revenge!" She said happily.  
"That's YOUR chance, what's that got to do with me?!" Tae Bin demanded.  
"You are going to leave me after all we've been through?!" Kyung Ah seemed utterly hurt.  
"WHAT have we been through together?! Last night we had a hot dog and today we spent a half our in a smelly ambulance!"  
"MOVE YOUR ASSES!" Se7en yelled at them.  
"WE'RE GOING!" Kyung Ah called happily as she dragged Tae Bin inside.

 

Bonus: 18.5 chapter

  
"Okay, okay...question number 8. If you find that your spouse has been cheating on you with someone else that you knew, how would you deal with the situation?" Xiah asked, staring at the inside of an eight year old edition of Cosmopolitan magazine.

"I'd BEAT my spouse's ASS..." Jumin said, scowling over at Chang Min. Chang Min shrank away from Jumin.

"I...I would never..."

"You'd better not. Not after I risked my fucking neck to save your life earlier..."

"I...I love you, Jumin..." Chang Min whispered, grinning awkwardly at his lover.

"I love you, too..." Jumin said, then Chang Min moved from his seat next to Jumin and plopped himself into Jumin's lap.

"How much?" Chang Min asked, biting his lip.

"Um...this much..." Jumin said, then pulled Chang Min to him and they began making out passionately.

"I'd just eat them. Then Yun Ho would have no choice but to come back to me! Everyone he would cheat with, I'd eat them. So...it'd be pointless...right, Yun Ho?" Hero said indifferently, looking over at Yun Ho for confirmation.

"I've never had the desire to cheat on you, sweetheart. I would be a fool if I ever did..." Yun Ho replied,  
touching the tip of Hero's nose with his index finger.

"I could never cheat on Ubin. He's my best friend, and I love him..." Dong Hwa said, fluffing his hair as Ubin cuddled up to him lovingly.

"Kang Ta's already been with so many people, it's hard for me to remember whether or not he was cheating on me or not. I think what matters is that all those flings brought us closer together!" Hee Jun said, smiling over at his lover. Kang Ta smiled back, admiring the bright red sequin dress Hee Jun was wearing.

"No comment..." Wheesung barked at Xiah, waving him to continue on to the next question. Se7en mumbled something under his breath, but grinned like an idiot when Wheesung snapped his head around to look at him. Woo Hyun giggled, and everyone's attention diverted to him and Young One. Woo Hyun was on his knees in his chair, bent over the armrests and whispering to Young One.

"Uh..." Young One began, noticing all eyes were on them now. "Woo Hyun's the...first guy...I've..." Then he began to laugh a little as Woo Hyun playfully whispered dirty things in his ear.

"Well I would NEVER do to Xiah what he's already done to me..." Micky said bluntly and confidently. He folded his arms across his chest and smirked at Xiah, thinking he had won.

"We weren't even together when that happened...so it doesn't count. Tsssss, one point for Xiah, moving on..." Xiah replied sarcastically, drawing up a blank scoreboard with his middle finger in mid air.

"Wait--" Micky began, but was cut short.

"NEXT QUESTION!" Xiah spat, then cleared his throat. "If your partner wanted to try new positions during sex, how would you react?"

"Good idea!" Kang Ta said happily, looking over at Hee Jun with lust in his eyes. "Now that you're not fat anymore, we can try different positions now!"

"Oooo..." Hee Jun swooned, too thrilled about his weight loss to care about the "not fat anymore" comment.

"I...don't think there's a position we haven't been in yet...right?" Se7en asked, turning to Wheesung with a confused look on his face. Wheesung partially shrugged his shoulders, then mumbled something about Taebin under his breath.

"Um...we...haven't...really..." Jumin began, as him and Chang Min looked at each other in puzzlement.

"I think it's safe to say they've only done the missionary thing," Micky interrupted, covering his mouth to supress his laughter.

"We won't even be doing that if you don't shut up," Xiah said angrily, using his index finger to fold back the top corner of the magazine so he could glare at Micky. It was then that Micky slumped down in his chair, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"I'm still getting used to gay sex in general...I can't answer that just yet..." Young One said, covering Woo Hyun's mouth with his hand just as he started to answer for them.

"No comment..." Ubin muttered, cuddling closer to Dong Hwa as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Hero's great when he's on top...we've never had the need for other positions..." Yun Ho said, patting his lap. Hero compliantly jumped from his chair, and hopped into Yun Ho's lap as they wrapped their arms around each other. Xiah looked at Hero and Yun Ho, then he looked over at Micky. Coughing lightly, he raised an eyebrow as he nodded back over to Hero and Yun Ho as if to say 'look at them.' Micky rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow back, as if he was replying 'so what?' Xiah just shook his head and bit the corner of his mouth in frustration.

"Next fucking question..." Xiah grumbled, now glaring at the questions instead of just looking at them.

"You and your guy usually do it four times a week, but now it's been eight days and no play. What do you do?"

"We don't have that problem!" Hee Jun, Kang Ta, Hero, Yun Ho, Se7en, and Wheesung all replied in unison. Then they looked around at the remaining couples who hadn't said a word.

"Uh...we don't do it enough to matter...like I said about the gay sex thi--" Young One began, but Woo Hyun cut him off as he smacked him on the shoulder.

"What!?" Young One cried, rubbing his shoulder as he looked over at Woo Hyun.

"Be honest or our score will be lower than everyone else's!" Woo Hyun complained, slumping down in his seat.

"Fine....I would just ask Woo Hyun to have sex with me more often..." Young One said, rolling his eyes.

"You think I'd give in so easily?" Woo Hyun asked, looking back over at his lover.

"I know you would...how long have you been waiting for this?" Young One replied, pointing back and forth between them with his hand. Woo Hyun just smiled goofily and went quiet.

"I...we've only...nevermind. No comment..." Chang Min said, then began making out with Jumin again.

"I'm still working on getting Dong Hwa to say he's actually IN LOVE with me..." Ubin sniffled, then he looked pitifully over at Dong Hwa, who was busy picking fuzz balls off his shirt.

"Xiah's always too busy biting my head off for us not "talking to each other" or "working out our problems" that we never have time for sex! I think the only time we did, it didn't last for very long...so it probably doesn't even count!" Micky said, sounding exhasperated. Xiah just scoffed at the comment, then began to read the next question.

"When was your last breakup?" Xiah said, then set the magazine down on his lap and looked over at Micky.

"Um...well...we've only had one breakup....right? I think...after...wait..." Micky answered, counting on his fingers to try and determine the amount of breakups they might have had. While Xiah waited, the others began to give their replies.

"Me and Dong Hwa have never been together...so we've never..." Ubin said, scratching his head. "But there was this one girl I went with in school...we weren't together officially I don't think...but it might qualify...I think that was like...10 years ago, maybe?" Ubin shrugged, then looked over at Dong Hwa as he continued to rid his shirt of random fuzz.

"I've had tons of breakups with chicks...none of them could appreciate my body...or the way it pleased everyone else...including them!" Young One beamed, flexing his muscles. But suddenly, his face went white as Woo Hyun looked at him with watery eyes.

"You..." Woo Hyun squeaked, putting a hand to his mouth. "How can you say that so casually?"

"Should I be ashamed of it...?" Young One asked, biting his bottom lip.

"Um...I don't know...but...if you left all of them...you might leave me. So um...what makes ME...so different from them?" Woo Hyun asked, now unsure of himself.

"Well...for one...you're a guy...and um..." Young One said, trying to think of something to say. "I wasn't in love with any of those girls...like um...I am with you..."

"Oh...Young One..." Woo Hyun sniffled, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover.

"You can't breakup unless you're together...right? Are we even officially together?" Chang Min asked, looking at Jumin as he played with his hair. Jumin just shrugged, and Chang Min cuddled him.

"Um...heh...can I skip this question?" Se7en asked, running his hands through Wheesung's now unbraided hair. Wheesung pulled away and stared at Se7en.

"OUR most recent breakup was over that pre-pubescent looking bitch you were cheating on me with!"

Wheesung growled, his eyes slanting as he spoke. Se7en just sighed deeply and slouched in his chair, while Wheesung continued to glare him down.

"We've had so many breakups, but I don't understand how they're all relevant since we always wind up

together in the end," Hee Jun said, then looked to Kang Ta for a response.

"The H.O.T. breakup was the worst, wasn't it honey?" Kang Ta said sadly, and Hee Jun nodded slowly as he began to sob. Kang Ta just threw his arms out, wrapping them around Hee Jun so he could hold him close.

"We've never broken up..." Hero said nonchalantly, as Yun Ho looked at him and they nodded in agreement.

"Well...I think we...had um...two breakups? Wait...no..." Micky said, recounting on his fingers as Xiah 'heh'ed. Then, he picked up the magazine and moved on to the next question.

"Okay...um...how often does your guy tell you you're beautiful?" Xiah questioned, raising an eyebrow at the question as if he was intrigued by it.

"Yun Ho tells me I'm beautiful all the time!" Hero gushed, kissing Yun Ho sweetly as Micky rolled his eyes.

"Okay, smartass, when have you EVER told ME that I'm beautiful?" Xiah asked, lowering the magazine to wait for Micky's answer.

"Oh shit..." Wheesung said, watching Xiah's face twist with growing anger. Micky sighed deeply, then leaned forward in his chair as he looked at Xiah.

"Come here..." Micky said, putting a hand out to curl a finger at his boyfriend. Xiah stared at him for a moment, and his face went blank.

"No..."

"Damnit, Xiah, come here!" Micky said, reaching his hand out completely. When his hand latched on to Xiah's arm, Xiah screeched and dropped the magazine as Micky pulled him into his lap.

"I dropped the magaz--"

"You're beautiful, Xiah. You're so beautiful, I can't fathom anyone else could be as beautiful as you are. I think it's your beauty that might be the result of me losing you to someone else. If you really want to hear me say it, there it is. You're beautiful, you always have been and always will be..." Micky said, looking Xiah directly in the eyes as he held him close.

"Mi...Micky...I don't...know what to say..." Xiah said, completely shocked. Micky just smiled and his hand slid behind Xiah's neck, then he pulled him down until their lips met.

"Oh god..." Se7en complained, snatching up the magazine as the others began to continue answering.

"I've always told Kang Ta he's beautiful...I fear I may lose him again like I have so many times before just because of that alone..." Hee Jun said, and Kang Ta simply shook his head.

"You've always beem more beautiful than me, especially now! You're gorgeous! Just look at you!" Kang Ta beamed, and Hee Jun stood up to pose for his clapping boyfriend.

"Ubin's beautiful on the inside as well as the outside, he's always been there for me. He's my best friend and I really love him!" Dong Hwa said, finally on his own for once. Ubin just giggled and clung to Dong Hwa's arm in embarrasment.

"Jumin?" Chang Min whispered, poking Jumin in the chest and adjusted himself on his lover's lap.

"What?" Jumin replied, obviously not paying attention as him and Chang Min had been staring at each other in silence for some time.

"Am I beautiful?" Chang Min inquired, turning his head to the side.

"Very beautiful," Jumin answered, blowing a kiss toward Chang Min.

"You heard him! I'm VERY beautiful!" Chang Min giggled, burying his face in Jumin's chest.

"I told you that you were beautiful the other day, didn't I, baby?" Young One asked, looking over at Woo Hyun.

"You sure did, love muffin!" Woo Hyun giggled, then made a little heart at Young One with his fingers.

"I guess Taebin told you that more often than I did, or you wouldn't have cheated on me with him..." Wheesung said, snatching the magazine from Se7en's hands.

"WHAT!?" Se7en yelled, snatching the magazine back. "You were always the only one for me, Wheesung. I cheated because...well..."

"Yeah?" Wheesung asked, folding his arms as he bent forward to listen for Se7en's excuse.

"Nevermind...just forget it..." Se7en said, shaking his head as he read the next question. "Um...are you...according to your spouse, are you a good flirt?"

"Apparently that little bitch over there was good enough to get my Xi--" Micky began, but Xiah squeaked and kissed Micky passionately to shut him up.

"Um, Dong Hwa's never flirted with me...heh...or anyone...on purpose...I don't think...have you?" Ubin said, tugging on Dong Hwa's arm.

"What?" Dong Hwa replied, not looking at Ubin as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Never...mind..." Ubin replied. Then Ubin did the only thing he could do, which was hug Dong Hwa's arm tightly.

"Wait...did you say flirt?" Dong Hwa asked, now looking over at Ubin.

"No...no I didn't...just--"

"Ubin's a great flirt. He's always flirting with me, and I like it. I think it's cute. He always treats me really nice, I love him for that..." Dong Hwa said, grinning at Ubin.

"Oh Dong Hwa!! That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!" Ubin cried, throwing his arms around Dong Hwa tightly.

"No need to answer that one, boo..." Yun Ho said to Hero, waving his hand at the question in dismissal. Hero just swooned and started to lick Yun Ho's neck.

"Young One's never flirted with me...but I always flirt with him!" Woo Hyun said, turning to Young One.

"Woo Hyun is a damn good flirt! He'd have to be to turn someone like me gay!" Young One admitted proudly while hugging his lover, then Woo Hyun covered his mouth in an attempt to hide his incessant giggling.

"We don't really flirt, we just make out and have sex a lot..." Jumin said, as Chang Min scratched his head in confusion.

"No fucking comment," Se7en and Wheesung said together, looking at each other for a second before turning away again.

"Um...well...I stopped flirting because I got too fat for it to work anymore...I guess I can do it now..." Hee Jun shrugged. "But Kang Ta flirts very well...maybe that's why he's had many lovers!"

"Oh stop..." Kang Ta blushed, smiling at Hee Jun shyly.

"Damnit, what the fuck is this?" Se7en cried, throwing the magazine over his shoulder. "We haven't even been answering these stupid ass questions like we should be! No one has really given a straight answer to any of them! How the hell can we be graded with bullshit answers like these?"

"You wanna talk about some bullshit?" Wheesung shot back, standing up from his chair as he stared at Se7en in anger.

"Just shut up! Get over it, Wheesung!" Se7en retorted, also standing from his seat to stare back at his boyfriend.

"Oh geez...just shut up, have sex, and then you'll BOTH be over it!" Young One said from his seat, and Woo Hyun just smiled at the two who were now staring at Young One.

"Good enough for me," Se7en said after several moments. Then, he grabbed Wheesung's hand and towed him away from the group.

"I think we should all just go have sex and release the tension a little..." Yun Ho suggested, as Hero nodded and jumped from his lap.

"That's bull--eh...that's not such a bad idea I guess..." Jumin chimed in, and Chang Min giggled more against his chest.

"Not like we ever get tired of it!" Hee Jun said.

"I'll second that!" Woo Hyun said, a huge smile crossing his face as he raised his hand.

"Maybe we can keep it going for longer than 5 minutes this time..." Micky wondered aloud, and Xiah punched him playfully in the arm. Once everyone was in agreement, they stood from their seats and took off to find designated areas to have sex in. The last thing anyone heard was Se7en's laughter.

"I've NEVER done it in an elevator before!"


	19. Chapter 19

Kyung Ah managed to drag Taebin into the maze with her, even as he kept his heels flat on the ground and pulled his weight against her.

"Damnit, why the hell do you need me!? I just want to beat Wheesung's ass for stealing my wook wook..." Taebin cried, pulling harder against Kyung Ah.

"You can be the braun that helps me get that bastard back! I'm a girl, not physically that strong...obviously...I mean wouldn't you agree?" Kyung Ah schemed, grinning wide as Taebin looked away. His eyes diverted longingly toward his lost love, in the arms of another man whom he despised. As he thought to himself, an idea popped into his head.

"Look, I'll help you if you leave me alone afterward. I've already thought of a plan myself...is it a deal?" Taebin sighed, turning back to face Kyung Ah.

"Deal! Deal! I can do that," Kyung Ah replied happily, letting go of Taebin's arm as they both nodded in agreement.

"Let's go around that big wall right there, I hear some noises over there..." Taebin whispered, pointing ahead of Kyung Ah so she would know what he was talking about.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Woo Hyun and Young One weren't far from where Young One had last passed out. Having come around, Woo Hyun discovered his lover not too far away and had spent nearly two hours reviving him. They were now lying on the ground completely naked. Woo Hyun was, as usual, underneath Young One. Woo Hyun sighed, wrapping his arms around Young One's neck.

"Let's do it again..." Woo Hyun whispered to Young One, smiling sweetly.

"What if someone--"

"You're not going homophobic on me again are you?" Woo Hyun asked somberly, tightening his arms around his boyfriend.

"What? No! Of course not! Everyone knows about us anyway, there's no point...I meant what if someone comes in here and just sees us naked? I mean isn't public sex against the law?" Young One pondered out loud.

"Young One...I think you'd rather jump up and pose for them rather than put your clothes back on or be embarassed..." Woo Hyun said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Heh. Woo Hyun...you know me so well. It's almost scary..." Young One answered.

"So can we do it again?" Woo Hyun giggled, running his nails across Young One's skin playfully. Young One smiled as he rolled onto his back, taking Woo Hyun with him so that now he was on top. Woo Hyun steadied himself by placing his hands flat against Young One's chest.

"Your hands are really soft..." Young One swooned, running his hands up and down Woo Hyun's sides.

"That tickles, Young One!" Woo Hyun giggled, his body collapsing onto Young One's chest.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell are Young One and Woo Hyun?" Jumin said, confusedly looking around the big obstacle course.

"I don't know...but Taebin and that weird girl are going in after them. So they should be alright..." Ubin replied, tugging on Dong Hwa's arm as he grinned up at him.

"Hm?" Dong Hwa whispered, handing Ubin a brush as they both sat down in the sand. Ubin then began happily combing the brush through Dong Hwa's hair. Ubin began to hum the melody of "Keu Rim Ja," while bobbing his head and brushing Dong Hwa's already tangle free hair.

"Those Dong Pi Bong kids went back to their rooms...why can't we go back?" Jumin asked Se7en, who wasn't even listening as he was busy making out with Wheesung. Jumin just rolled his eyes and smacked Se7en upside the head. "HEY BITCH!"

"Ow...motherfu...what the hell do you want?!" Se7en screamed, kicking Jumin in the shin as Wheesung pulled Se7en back behind him.

"I wanna know if we can go back to our fucking rooms yet," Jumin grumbled, crossing his arms as he glared at Se7en.

"Go for all I care! Just make sure your're back here tomorrow morning. If you're late, we'll have you shot. I'm sick and tired of you little shits ruining my show!" Se7en growled, as Wheesung hugged him close and kissed his neck.

"Fine, asshole. I'm just as happy as you that this shitty show is going to be over..." Jumin replied, then began to walk off. Dong Hwa and Ubin promptly gathered themselves, then quickly ran after Jumin.

"Be sure to tell Woo Hyun and Young One that we're all waiting for them back at the hotel! Sarang hae yo!" Ubin waved, a happy little smile on his face as he clung to Dong Hwa's arm. Se7en just scoffed and turned his attention to Wheesung, who was already ubuttoning his pants.

"Oh...I've already done it on a beach..." Se7en whispered into Wheesung's ear.

"We're not "doing it" on the beach..." Wheesung replied, "or...at least you're not doing anything..."

"Oooo..." Se7en giggled, his face turning red.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Ohhh...Young One..." Woo Hyun moaned, his eyelids fluttering as Young One made passionate love to him.

"I'm not hurting you...am I?" Young One asked, his entire body dripping with sweat.

"No...go deeper..." Woo Hyun sighed, his nails clawing into Young One's biceps.

"Sarang hae...Woo Hyun..." Young One whispered, bending down to kiss his lover on the lips.

"Nareul sarang hae..." Woo Hyun replied against Young One's lips, then kissed him back.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"I think it's just around this corner...I hear...well...moaning...I think..." Kyung Ah said, pointing Taebin toward a big jagged corner with several bullets laying on the ground around it.

"They aren't back there...they're over there..." Taebin replied, pointing Kyung Ah in the opposite direction.

"Well, where the hell do we go then?" Kyung Ah said, scratching her head in confusion as Taebin stood next to her and wondered the same question to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Jumin was taking his second jog around the lobby of the hotel and finally spotted the DBSG members. Max was facing them all shyly as they talked.  
"I don't know if I believe this..." Uknow was saying.  
"Maybe he's just putting us on so he can kill us." Micky suggested.  
"I'ed like to see him try..." Hero muttered.  
"Leave him alone! Hes our band member, and I for one am going to trust him!" Xiah smiled at Max, but Max was facing the floor again.  
Jumin grabbed Max from behind. "Come on, you don't need this." And he began to pull Max away.  
"Jumin..." Max said, not making it evident if he was wanting to stay, surprised to see him, or just enjoyed saying his name again.  
"What the fuck man, we were talking to him!" Micky yelled at Jumin.  
Jumin turned toward him angrily. "None of you have a right to talk to him. None of you have a right to go near him again. And how dare you question his sincerity."  
"Jumin please..." Max cried again.  
"Im not starting anything!" He yelled. "But Im not going to forgive anyone! As far as Im concerned all of you can go to hell...except for you Xiah."  
"Thanks." Xiah chirped.  
Jumin looked at Hero. "I wont touch any of you, but I also wont have anything to do with any of you. Not until you treat Max better."  
Hero raised an eyebrow defiantly.  
"Max, Im sorry." Uknow said. "Im sorry I wasn't there to help you, Im sorry I didn't insist we go back to help you, and Im sorry for not trusting you. Im the leader of this group so Ill take responsibility for everything."  
Hero grabbed his arm. "Don't take responsibility for anything! I don't have any regrets." He looked at Max. "And I would do it again."  
"Like I said, Ill take responsibility." Uknow repeated. He brushed off Hero's arm and came up to Max, taking him by the shoulders. Jumin cautiously moved closer. "Whatever has happened, to or by any of us, is forgotten. Im the leader of this group, and I want you to know that no matter what, we're sticking together now."  
Max chocked back tears and nodded. Xiah clapped his hands.  
Uknow smiled and turned around, meeting Hero's fist. Uknow hit the ground in a daze and saw five Heros stand over him.  
"Stick together with yourself tonight." Hero said, and stormed off.

Woo Hyun stroked Young One's bloody head sadly. He had been out for a long time, and Woo Hyun didn't know how long he himself had been out. He tried calling for help a while ago, but no one answered. He tried pulling Young One out but his arm was useless to him. He wanted to go get help, but was conflicted, he didn't know the way out, he was in a lot of pain, Young One wasn't in good enough shape to be left alone, and if something happened to Young One while he was away....Woo Hyun didn't want to think about it.  
"Oh...Woo Hyun..." Young One moaned.  
It hadn't taken long for Woo Hyun to figure out what kind of dreams Young One was having....and at first it was funny, now he was irritated. Woo Hyun was cold and wet and scared and Young One seemed to be having a good time. But at least he was having it with Woo Hyun.  
"How's this?" Young One asked in his sleep.  
Woo Hyun looked down at Young One curiously.  
"Woo Hyun, you are such a tramp..."  
Woo Hyun angrily knocked Young One on the side of his head, and then shamefully rubbed where he had hit him.

"Son.....OF A FUCKING BITCH!" Kyung Ah screamed, echoing loudly.  
"Shut up..." Tae Bin muttered, walking past her.  
"We've been wandering around here forever! Im pissed! GIVE ME A BREAK!"  
"Its no wonder no guy EVER stayed with you, you are just crude and annoying."  
"Im just a modern women! It's a new world you know?!"  
"It doesn't matter, guys want traditional women. Soft spoken, modest, family oriented, good cooks. I don't know about your cooking but Im pretty sure you DON'T fit that stereotype...."  
"That's just a bunch of bull shit. Why be soft spoken if no one will listen to you? Why be modest if no one compliments you? Family oriented, Im most certainly am! Im trying my ass off to get a husband here! And there is no need to cook if you marry a rich man!"  
"Why would anyone listen to you if you are screaming? Why compliment you if you are tooting your own horn? You are looking for a husband, not a real relationship, and if your husband has to be rich then stalking unpopular Korean boy band members really isn't the way to go." He stopped walking as he realized she wasn't following him anymore. Turning around he found her turning in circles, looking for something. "What is it?" He asked.  
"I need to go to the bathroom...I've had to go for a while and now I cant hold it anymore. Where is it?!" Kyung Ah cried and she hopped up and down.  
"There is none....Just....go in a corner."  
"WHAT?! There is no way!"  
"People do it in the woods! No one is going to know."  
"No way....You'll look at me!" She accused.  
"What? You think Im going to get off on seeing you pee? Trust me, that's not my thing. I wont look, Ill go around the corner."  
"...........ok.........give me a minute." He just stood there until she waved him off angrily. "I MEANT A MINUTE ALONE." So he rounded the corner as she built courage. After a few minutes, he heard her call. "Tae Bin?"  
"Ya?"  
"What do I use as toilet paper?"  
"For the love of....I don't know! Don't use any!"  
"I cant not wipe myself! Its not like I can shake it off!"  
"Use your underwear then....just leave them behind."  
"YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!"  
"JUST DO SOMETHING, HURRY UP!"  
Kyung Ah came out a minute later.  
"I used my socks..." She said.  
"I didn't ask."

Xiah and Ubin had decided to take Micky and DongHwa shopping while the had the day free. Ubin was happily dressing DongHwa in pretty clothes, and Micky was trying to look happy as Xiah dressed himself in pretty clothes.  
"Its too bad we don't have any money..." Xiah said, as he looked himself over in the mirror.  
"No money?!" Sales lady coughed, watching the four paw at her clothes. Minutes later they were outside and Xiah was crying.  
"Come on!" He yelled inside. "SM Entertainment is bound to pay us sometime soon! Let me in!!!"  
"Let it go." Micky said.  
Hee Jun came running. "Did someone say SM Entertainment?" He gasped for air.  
"I...did." Xiah raised his hand.  
"Oh...I thought they were looking for me again. Its better not to keep them waiting, they taser you..." He rubbed at his burns under his shirt. "What's going on?"  
"We got kicked out of this store...cause' we have no money." Ubin explained.  
"We did?" DongHwa asking, looking down at Ubin.  
Ubin giggled and poked DongHwa in the cheek. "You are so cute DongHwa."  
"Well Kang Ta is at a meeting, for some...acting job or something" Hee Jun said bitterly, "And he gave me his credit card, lets go buy some stuff!"  
"I don't know, that's Kang Ta's" Micky began to say but Xiah and Ubin's squealing drowned him out.  
"Im going to by some new underwear! AND A TOOTH BRUSH!" Xiah said excitedly.  
"No! We've got to think big..." Ubin said. "Lets.....lets....OH LETS GET LUNCH!"  
"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY THAT!" Xiah jumped up and down.

Max changed from his pajamas into some dry clothes as Jumin noisily looked in the mini fridge.  
"You are still mad?" Max asked softly as he pulled his pant leg up.  
Jumin glanced back at him. "Yes, I am."  
"Uknow said he was sorry."  
"I know!" He barked, then more softly said, "I know he did." Jumin stood and sat down on the fridge in time to see Max put on his shirt backward. "I was just really scared." He admitted. "And I take personally Hero still refusing to be nice to you or even apologize. I lo-like you, and him doing that to you might as well be him doing it to me. I wont let anyone treat me like shit, and I sure as hell wont let anyone treat you like shit."  
Max rushed him to Jumin's arms happily. "Thank you Jumin. Thank you for saving me too."  
Jumin pulled Max back to look at him. "Your shirt is backward."  
"Is it?" Max asked looking down.  
"Ya, Ill help you take it off, and we might as well get rid of your pants while we at it."  
"Oh Jumin..." Max said turning red.

"Young One...Young One wake up!" Woo Hyun cried worriedly over Young One. Young One's dreams had stopped but now he seemed to have taken a turn for the worse. He was shaking and sweating hard. He would act as if he was going to vomit, but having had nothing in his stomach, just painfully heaved. Woo Hyun had turned hysteric and had been screaming at him for how long he didn't know.  
"I hear them!" Kyung Ah's voice rang loudly, followed soon by herself and Tae Bin.  
Woo Hyun looked up at them and managed to say "Please help" between sobs.  
Kyung Ah stopped and her face dropped as she saw Woo Hyun who miserably begged his lover to wake up.  
"What happened?!" Tae Bin said rushing over, but Woo Hyun couldn't answer him. "Kyung Ah!" He yelled at her. "We have to get them some help." He urged.  
Kyung Ah couldn't speak or look at him, she only stared down at Woo Hyun and Young One.  
"KYUNG AH!" Tae Bin screamed. "You can't be so selfish, be mature for once! Help me with Woo Hyun. We have to get out of here!" He picked Young One up easily. "KYUNG AH HURRY UP!" Tae Bin screamed desperately.  
"Ya! Im coming!" She said, coming to, and rushed to help Woo Hyun stand.


	21. Chapter 21

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE EXIT?!" Kyung Ah screamed as she continued to jerk Woohyun around in an attempt to help him walk. Woohyun held his arm carefully to his cheast and was still crying but he refused to take his worried eyes from Youngone. Taebin carefully started down a set of stairs covered in slime, managing to keep a secure hold on the trembling Youngone and still look rather graceful as he slipped around.

"Just shut up and follow me!" Taebin ordered from the bottom of the stairs.

"There has to be a faster way...." Woohyun sniffled then screamed when Kyung Ah grabbed his bad arm when she started to fall. Kyung Ah quickly let go which made her fall and tumbled to the bottom the stairs covered in goo and looking up at Youngone's ass and Taebin scowling.

"......Kyung Ah, get my cell from my back pocket and call Se7en." Taebin said with resolve.

"B-but then he'll know you're here! Won't that hurt your plan?"

"That doesn't matter right now! We need to get out of here and get these two help as fast as possible. Call and tell him whats happened."

Kyung Ah got up and ran around Taebin, she gingerly reached into his back pocket. "Please hurry!" Woohyun called where he sat at the bottom of the stairs. Kyung Ah stopped admiring Taebin's ass, which she had just decided was really sexy, and flipped the phone open.

***

In the back of the pink van parked close by the obsticle course Se7en was holding Wheesung close.

"I love you." Se7en whispered and kissed Wheesung again. Wheesung shifted his possision in Se7en's lap and ran his hands over Se7en's bare sides.

Just then Se7en's cell phone started to sing the Star Wars theme song inside his pants, which were on the other side of the van. Wheesung sighed and got Se7en his phone. Se7en took one look at the caller ID and went pail.

"Who is it?" Wheesung asked putting himself back in Se7en's lap.

"No one." Se7en said and turned his phone off quickly then kissed Wheesung passionatly before he could ask any other questions.

***

"He's not answering..." Kyung Ah finally hung up the phone.

"Damn... How are we going to find our way our now? This is hopeless!" Taebin looked about frustrated then had to kneal and set Youngone down because he started to dry heave again. Woohyun was there in a second, holding Youngone's bloody head steadily with a trembling hand.

"Wait here!" Kyung Ah cried just as she realized an idea and jumped onto a nearby rope ladder.

"What are you doing?" Taebin demanded as Kyung Ah scurried up the ladder and on the next level.

"You'll see!" Kyung Ah yelled as she began to scale the obstical course wall with the agility of a monkey. She reached the top of the wall which ended abruptly and rather jaggedly. She leaned over and began to study the view below, then nearly lost her balance. Woohyun and Taebin cried out but she caught herself and held tight to the top of the wall.

"Go that way! Then left!" Kyung Ah yelled down, pointing a little too emphatically because she almost lost her grip again. Taebin gathered Youngone in his arms and helped Woohyun stand and they hurried through the obsticle cource.

***

Hee Jun and Micky were picking off of the others plates while they all sat in a booth inside a small diner. Xiah and Ubin hadn't eaten much and Donghwa had forgottan there was food infront of him, so the two had alot to eat.

Xiah was holding up Kang Ta's credit card to the light and admiring it. "It's so..."

"Pretty!" Ubin exclaimed as they studied the pink floral print on the front of the card.

"Don't loose it!" Hee Jun said around a mouth full of food and Xiah looked at him with wide eyes.

"You ate all my fries?!"

Hee Jun blinked innocently. "...you weren't done?"

Xiah looked to Micky for help but saw he was busy eating half of Donghwa's sandwhich. "MICKY!"

"I'm hungry!" Micky cried defensively and shoved more sandwhich than he should have into his mouth.

Xiah looked at the two at a loss for words. "We could order more food if you two are really that hungry..." Ubin offered and Hee Jun quickly screamed for the waitress.

\--- A short while later ---

"Whats do you mean we went over the limit!?" Hee Jun cried, facing the cashier with tears brimming.

"....I'm sorry. There isn't enough money on the card to pay for your lunch." The girl tried to explain calmly as the lot of boy band members infront of her started to panic. Xiah had to grab Micky who tried for the door.

"Does that mean we have to wash dishes!? I don't want my hands to get all puney and dirty!" Ubin cried holding tightly to Donghwa who was noticing the free mints on the counter and helping himself.

"I-I'll get my manager..." The girl said.

"Mint?" Donghwa offered Ubin, the noticed he was crying. "What happened?"

"We don't have enough money for lunch."

"Oh." Donghwa pulled out his wallet. "How much was it?"

"You have money?!" Ubin and Hee Jun cried together. Ubin had to push Hee Jun away before he could snatch the wallet. Donghwa held up a few bill and everyone started to cry again. "Donghwa... thats monopoly money..."

"It is?" He looked in his wallet surprised.

Micky was pulling Xiah towards the door, but Xiah was smacking him on the back of the head and refusing to go. The girl came back with an older, grumpy looking man.

"Look, if you don't -- wait! I didn't recognize you at first! You lost weight!" The old man brightened and pointed at Hee Jun.

"Yeah!" Hee Jun cheered and turned in a circle for the old man.

"My daughters are big fans! If you'll give me a couple of autographs lunch will be on me!" The manager offered and Hee Jun quickly agreed.

As they hurried out of the diner the cashier leaned over and told the old man how much the bill was for. "THEY ATE HOW MUCH?!" Ubin quickly slammed the door and they hurried down the street.

***

Uknow had wondered around the hotel after he had recovered and was looking for Hero. He ran into the Donghwa fan girls who were also on their own search.

"Have you seen Donghwa?" They asked.

"Have you seen Hero?" He asked ignoring their question, trying not to seem too angry.

"The one with the long fluffy hair?" One of the girl asked.

"Yeah."

"We passed him a while ago, he was leaving the hotel." One offered.

"But he stopped long enough to tell us he didn't know where Donghwa was." Another smiled.

"And to say that he hated you."

Uknow's sholdered slumped.

"Yeah... He looked really angry." The first girl said trying to sound sympathetic.

"And hungry!" Another girl added.

"Shit!" Uknow cried then ran off before the girls could ask about Donghwa again.

***

Kyung Ah waved at Taebin when he turned from the exit to wave his thanks. A paramedic had returned to get the ambulance and Woohyun hurried over and stopped him before he could leave.

Kyung Ah watched as they hurriedly put Youngone on a stretcher and into the ambulance. Teabin helped Woohyun climb in after Youngone then turned back to look at Kyung Ah who was still perched at the highst point in the obsticle course. He yelled something but she couldn't hear.

She looked around and started to cry. "I can't get down!" She screamed in Taebin's direction and held tight to the wall as it swayed in the wind.

***

"There you are!" Uknow stopped running around the beach when he found Hero sitting in the sand throwing rocks grumpily at the waves as they came closer and closer to him bare feet.

Hero ignored him. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Uknow asked going to stand in front of Hero.

"Me?! Whats wrong with you!" Hero stood and tried to walk away. Uknow grabbed his arm quickly and Hero turned and bared his teeth angrily. Uknow let go quickly.

"Look, I know you and Max never got along! You were mad at him, we all were. But, he's changed!"

"I don't care! You should have backed me up." Hero growled.

"What am I supposed to do!? I'm the leader, I have to try to keep the group happy, I can't just think about you all the time." Hero started to walk away again and Uknow hurried after him. "I mean, I was thinking of you! I do all the time, Hero. But you have to know that I have to care about the others too."

"I wasn't wrong! You shouldn't have apologized!" Hero yelled then took off down the beach. Uknow just watched him run off, confused.

***

Jumin rolled over and pulled Max close in his sleep. Max, who was awake just smiled and snugged closer under the bed covers. Jumin's phone started to ring but Jumin just grumbled and kept sleeping.

Hesitantly Max reached around his lover and grabbed his phone off the bed side table. "H-hello?"

"....Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Wheres Jumin?!" Max recognized Woohyun's voice and realized he sounded very shaken.

"Hold on, I'll get him."

Max touched Jumins shoulder and called him name. Jumin didn't move. He tried shaking him, even putting his cold hands on his stomach, but he only grumbled in his sleep and pulled Max down next to him.

"Sorry, one more second." Max choaked into the phone as Jumin held him closely. Max wriggled around in Jumin tight grip until he could lean forward and he kissed his lover hard. Jumin woke, returning the kiss.

"Wait!" Max squeeked when Jumin's hands started to roam. "Woohyun's on the phone!" He tried to hold the phone away so Woohyun couldn't hear.

"So?" Jumin went to kiss him again.

"Something wrong!" Max insisted and shoved the phone into Jumin's face.

".....Hello?" Jumin asked grumpily. "Your where?!" He jumped out of bed. "I'll be right there!" Jumin hung up the phone and started looking for his pants.

"Whats happening?" Max asked sitting up, throwing Jumin his pants from the other side of the bed.

"Youngong and Woohyun are in the hospital. We have to hurry over there!"

***

"Kang Ta!" Hee Jun squealed seeing his lover coming down the street towards them. The rest stayed where they had been window shopping and watched Hee Jun run and jump into Kang Ta's arms.

"I missed you!" Hee Jun hugged Kang Ta close.

Xiah glared at Micky for the thousandth time since they left the diner. "I can't believe you wanted us to ditch them!"

Micky sighed tiredly, then grabbed Xiah's ass and kissed him, which distracted his lover like he had planned and they started to make out.

Ubin was looking from one couple to the other then up and Donghwa. "Hey..." Ubin tugged on his arm.

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me?" Ubin asked.

"What?" Donghwa asked mildly, being destracted by the colorful things in the window. Ubin cell phone rang and he sighed heavily and answered it.

"Yeah? What!? Ok! Ok!" Ubin hung up and grabbed Xiah. It only took him a moment to get away from Micky.

"What?" Xiah asked concered because Ubin looked distressed.

"We have to go to the hospital! Youngone and Woohyun are there."

"Okay.... how are we going to get there?" Micky asked, reminding everyone they had no money.

"Oh yeah, we maxed out your credit card." Hee Jun said quietly as they joined the others. Kang Ta shrugged.

"It only had a twenty dollar limit anyway. Come on, we'll take the black van, it's in the hotel parking lot."

***

Woohyun sat tensly by Youngone's bedside watching his face closely. He still hadn't woken up and he was waiting to hear from the doctor now. Youngone was in a hospital gown, his wet clothing set aside to dry. Woohyun's arm was no fine, his sholder had been thrown out of joint and they had popped it back into place a few minutes ago. It was still soar but Woohyun didn't care, he was too worried about Youngone.

"Good afternoon." A doctor in a lab coat came in and said absently looking at a chart.

"How is he?" Woohyun asked desperatly.

The doctor looked from Woohyun to Youngone. "Are you a relative?"

"....I'm his band mate."

"Band?"

"Boy band." Woohyun offered.

"Ah." He said as if that explain it all. "Last month we had Shinhwa in here for some... testing... we understand these circumstances." He nodded to himself then went on.

"Youngone has a severe concussion, we gave him medication that should make him wake up soon. We'll only know the severity of the concusion once he's awake. He won't remember what happened, he may not remember alot for a few hours maybe even days, his brain was rattled pretty badly. So try to bring him up to speed and be patient he'll probably have a hell of a headache. We'll keep him under servalace until we're sure there isn't any permanent brain damage."

"O-okay." Woohyun nodded and the doctor left soon after.

"Youngone..." Woohyun took his lover's hand and leaned onto the bed. "Wake up soon, okay?" He tried not to let his voice shake. He leaned forward and kissed Youngone's cheek, just then his eyes started to flutter opened.

"Wha-- " Youngone looked around dizzily. "Woohyun?"

"I'm here! How do you feel?" Woohyun asked worriedly.

"My head hurts..." Youngone touched his forehead then looked at Woohyun, then down at thier linked hands. "Why are you holding my hand?"

"I... I was worried." Woohyun said quietly.

"Well, I'm fine." Youngone pulled his hand free and rubbed his eyes with it. "Faggot." He added when he saw Woohyun still watching him.

***

Jumin and Max rushed down the hospital hall. Jumin looking at the room numbers as they quickly went by. Finally they found the right one and Jumin slammed the door open.

"What happened?!" Jumin cried rushing in with Max trailing behind him holding his hand.

"He has a concusion." Woohyun offered quietly from his seat where he had been staring at his hands.

"Are you guys alright?" Jumin asked sitting on the edge of Youngone's bed and tugged Max close, putting an arm around his waist. Max blushed but leaned close.

"Yeah." Woohyun nodded but Youngone sat up a little.

"Jumin... Your..." Youngone was pointing from Max to his band leader, looking a little perplexed.

"Yeah, I'm with Max. So what?" He made it sound like a challenge. He pointed at Woohyun. "Your with --"

"He doesn't remember!" Woohyun cried before Jumin could go on and smacked Jumin's hand out of the air. "I mean.. the last thing he remembers is our first night on this show and taking Dong Bos.... Max's band's cabin. The doctor says he will remember everything, but it will take time."

"Oh..." Jumin said quietly. Just then Ubin, Donghwa, Xiah and a reluctant Micky hurried in the room.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?!" Ubin cried hurrying to Youngone's side.

"Why are they here?" Youngone asked pointing to Xiah and Micky.

"They are friends!" Ubin smacked Youngone arm.

"He doesn't remember the last few days. He will eventually, but right now all he remembers is starting this show." Jumin provided.

A nurse knocked and came in with a tray of food and nearly dropped it when she saw the crowd in the room. Micky quickly took the tray and ushered her back out. He was about to sit on the floor and enjoy the food but Xiah grabbed it and put it by Youngone's bed where it belonged.

"You just ate! How can you be hungry?!" Xiah scolded. Micky grumbled and settled in the corner with his arms crossed. Xiah jumped into Micky lap, and his bad mood disapeared quickly.

"Wait..." Youngone looked at everyone. Ubin was still holding tight to Donghwa's arm, Jumin was kissing Max's nose and Micky and Xiah were going at it in the corner. "Is everyong a fag in here?"

Woohyun just got up and left the room quickly. "How could everything change in a few days?" Youngone asked, holding his throbbing head.

***

Kyung Ah sat quietly in the waiting room. She kept picturing Woohyun and Youngone when she had found them. She felt so... guilty! All she had wanted to do was hurt them, make them pay for ditching her. But now, she saw how deeply Woohyun cared for Youngone and couldn't remember what it felt like to want to revenge herself. What was she supposed to do? She'd never felt this way before.

Quickly she got up and went in search of Taebin, he would know how to help her. He seemed pretty smart. And he's been pretty nice since he had to climb up and help her off the obstacle course wall.

***

"I'll go find out what room." Wheesung said as they entered the hospital and Se7en started to look for a bathroom. Rounding a corner Se7en ran right into someone.

"Sorry..." Se7en backed up rubbing his head, then he looked up. "Taebin?!" Taebin smiled saddly.

"I've missed you." He touched Se7en's cheek gently.

"Uh... I... uh." He tried to back away but only ended up with his back against a wall and Taebin very close. Which was a familiar situation for Se7en but not one he wanted to be in.

"You can't tell me you haven't missed me, too." Taebin said quietly, locking his eyes with Se7en's.

"I... I'm with Wheesung! I mean... I love Wheesung, Taebin. I... We...."

Taebin leaned very close. "I know. You always have. That never stopped you before." Their lips were very close. "I know you want to kiss me, maybe even seven times." Taebin whispered and their lips met.

Se7en didn't respond to the kiss at first, but then he quickly came to himself again and pushed Taebin away.

"No. We can't. I won't. I love Wheesung too much. I do care about you Taebin, but not like you want me too. I'm sorry." Se7en hurried away and around the corner and ran into Wheesung who had been watching the whole thing quietly.

"Wheesung!" Se7en blushed deeply. He just threw his arms around Se7en and held him close.

"I'm so happy!" Wheesung whispered then kissed his lover.

Taebin started to walk away too, his sholders slumped. "That was your big plan?" Kyung smirked with her hands on her hips not that far away. She too had watched to whole thing.

"Shut up." Taebin said tiredly walking by.

"H-hey!" Kyung Ah hurried after him. "I... look, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have been mean like that."

"Whatever."

"Hey! I meant it!" Kyung Ah stopped and yelled at him. Taebin stopped too and looked back and saw she had sincerely meant that she was sorry. He wondered if she had ever been sincer about anything in her life before.

"It's alright." He nodded for her to come walk with him. "Lets see how Youngone and Woohyun are."

***

The doctor opened Youngone's door and gapped at the scene before him. The group had found a bed pan and were play a sort of volleyball over the bed. Youngone was playing referee and he sat at the head of the bed yelling at Jumin to spike better.

"OUT!" The doctor ordered and everyone started to reluctantly file out. The doctor stopped Youngone before he left too. "You stay."

"Oh."

***

"Woohyun?" Ubin asked sitting next to his band mate in the waiting room. Woohyun sat with his head down and a hand covering his face.

"He called me a fag." He said quietly.

"He called all of us fags." Micky pointed out sitting on the other side of Woohyun.

Ubin gave Micky as dirty look then hugged Woohyun around the shoulders. "Don't worry, he'll remember everything soon and you can yell at him later."

"But... he changed so quickly the last few days, but it's not like he's a different person. He's still a homophob. What if he decides he doesn't want to be with me when he remembers?" Woohyun looked at Ubin worriedly.

When Ubin looked like he was at a loss and Xiah wasn't anywhere nearby to pick up his friends slack Micky reluctantly joined the conversation. "He loves you, Woohyun. Anyone could see that, even before that whole concert ordeal with Kyung Ah. Just give him time, he'll remember."

Woohyun looked at Micky in surprise. "...Thanks." Micky nodded.

"You've been listening to Xiah, haven't you?" Ubin asked stunned.

Micky shrugged. "I always listen to Xiah. But don't tell him that." He winked.

***

"Oh Kang Ta... I mean doctor!" Hee Jun giggled. The two had found a vacant room soon after they arived at the hospital and had quickly occupied it and started to play doctor and patient.

"You know, you're one of the pretties patients I've ever had." Kang Ta cooed and kissed Hee Jun.

Just then a nurse opened the door, saw Kang Ta in a lab coat and Hee Jun in a surgical gown and flushed. "...E-excuse me, doctor." She hurriedly closed the door again.

Kang Ta just laughed and Hee Jun pulled him close and kissed him.

***

"Who will be responsible for Youngone once he's checked out?" A nurse asked the group of boy band members who had occupied half the waiting room. Taebin and Kyung Ah had joined them now. After finding out everyone would be alright Taebin had started to play dice with Micky and Jumin in the corner.

"Uh... I will." Woohyun offered, raising a hand. He followed the nurse back into Youngone's room where he got instructions to help Youngone rest once they were at their hotel. "Okay, you are free to leave, he's already checked out." The nurse smiled happily and left.

Youngone sat on the edge of the bed staring at Woohyun. He was in a hospital gown and his clothes were across the room. Woohyun went and got them for him. "Do you need help?" Woohyun asked. Youngone blushed.

"I can dress myself!" He insisted and to proove it took the gown off quickly and started to unfold his pants.

"What happened to you arm again?" Youngone asked pulling his pants on as Woohyun watched but tried to look like he wasn't watching.

"I hurt it when I fell off the platform down to you, remember, I told you. It's alright now." Woohyun handed him his shirt but when Youngone went to take it he seemed to loose his balance and Woohyun caught him before he would have collapsed.

"Are you okay?" Woohyun asked holding Youngone close.

"Yeah...." Youngone looked up, their faces were so close. Woohyun waited, hoping, as Youngone started to lean towards him. But he pushed Woohyun away at the last moment, his cheeks bright red. "No, I don't remember. I still don't remember a thing."

Woohyun just handed him his shirt and tried not to smile. Micky had been right, Woohyun realized. Youngone had loved him for a long time, he just hadn't recognize the signs.

***

Wheesung and Se7en ran into everyone on their way out. "How is everyone?" Wheesung asked joining them while Se7en stood on his toes and tried to see the back of the group. He could have sworn he saw Taebin, but now he wasn't there.

"Fine now. No thanks to your game." Woohyun growled. He had an arm around Youngone who tried to refuse his help but actually needed it so he just quietly leaned against him as they made their way down the hall.

"I'm really sorry! I promise tomorrow will be alot safer!"

"It better be!" Jumin said threateningly, then went back to cooing into Max's ear.

"Well, to make up for it, I'll treat everyone to dinner." Wheesung offered. Kang Ta and Hee Jun had just emeraged from a room nearby and heard the promise.

"Awsome!" Hee Jun cheered as they joined them.

"I... I better go to the bank first..." Wheesung said counting heads.

"Youngone shouldn't go. He needs to rest. I'll take him back to the hotel." Woohyun told Wheesung, who seemed a little relieved.

They all made their way out of the hospital and as soon as they were gone there was a collective sigh of relief from a group a nurses and doctors who had been watching anciously.

***

"...Didn't want to see him again?" Kyung Ah asked as they watched the rest of their group leave from where they hid behind a reception desk.

"You think?" Taebin asked moodily.

"Well, we don't need them. We'll have fun on our own!" She declared happily.

"Oh?" Taebin tried not to sound nervous. Kyung Ah Just grabbed his hand and headed in the opposite direction the others had gone.

***

"Why are we sharing a room?" Youngone asked as he walked into their room and went straight for the bed.

"Uh... everyone pretty much ended up sharing a room. I think it was to save on expenses." Woohyun explained clumsily but Youngone didn't seem to notice. He just laid on the bed and covered his head with an arm.

"Cheap bastards." He mumbled and a moment later appeared to have fallen asleep.

Woohyun stared at him from where he stood by the front door. He wanted so badly to get in bed with Youngone and hold him tight, but there was no way Youngone would let him.

"Stop staring at me." Youngone growled, his arm still over his eyes.

"I... Do you remember anything?" Woohyun asked hopefully.

"No." There was a long silence and Youngone finally looked at Woohyun. Their eyes locked and Woohyun almost stepped towards him, Young one blushed from whatever had gone through his head and turned away.

"Go entertain yourself elsewhere." He covered his face again. "Fag."

Woohyun smiled.

***

"They all drink so much..." Wheesung complained as he collapsed on the bed in his and Se7en's room much later than night.

"So did you." Se7en pointed out stripping as he made his way to the bed.

"Well... you can't expect me to stay sober with that company can you?" Wheesung slurred a little.

"No, I never managed to." Se7en smiled then pounced on Wheesung.

***

"I'm so... so... SO... SOOOO....shit faced." Jumin sang as Max sat him down on the bed.

"I know." He made a face when he smelled his lovers breath. Jumin caught Max around the waist when he started to walk away.

"Don't go. You stay." Jumin hiccuped and pulled Max down on the bed.

"I wasn't going anywhere." Max reassured as Jumin held him tightly in his lap.

"Good. Never ever leave me, k?" Jumin said against Max's chest.

"I won't." Max ran his hands though Jumin's hair and bit his lip, after a moment he gathered his corage and spoke again. "I love you, Jumin."

Jumin smiled up at him then his head fell back against Max's cheast. "SOOO shit faced." He slurred then started to snore.

***

Xiah managed to get the door open as Micky held him from behind and licked his ear. "We're gonna have so much fun tonight..." Max slurred as they stumbled into the room. As soon as the light turned on they both saw that Uknow had been sitting in the dark on their bed.

"Can I stay here tonight?" He treid not to sound miserable but looked it. "Hero won't let me into out room."

"Yeah." Xiah said quickly.

"Whatever." Micky slurred and started to try to get Xiah's pants off.

"MICKY!"

***

"This is it." Kang Ta opened Ubin and Donghwa's room for them. Ubin had passed out at the bar they had eaten at so Donghwa carried him back but didn't know where to go.

"Thanks...." Donghwa stared at him a moment.

"Kang Ta." Hee Jun provided.

"Right! Thanks guys!" Donghwa said cheerfully then went in his room, managing to hit Ubin's head on the doorframe but neither of them noticed.

"Come on." Hee Jun grabbed Kang Ta and hurried towards their room.

***

"Good morning!" Wheesung tried to look cheerful as he spoke to the camera on the beach. He gave up quickly and gave Se7en the mic.

"What? Oh!" Se7en got into place. "Good morning! Welcome to the last day of Battle to the Boy Bands! Today we have our last game, thank God."

The boy band members behind the camera echoed his sentament. "Todays challenge will be the tie braker! They will have to work as a team and help each other to win, so we'll see who is truely the best boy band. What prooves that a boy band is truely great? ....." Se7en looked at Wheesung when the cue cards ran out.

"Uh..." Wheesung took the mic. "When they can preform well, please the fans, proove they are sexy, and overall make everyone in the vicinity squeal like fan girls."

DBSG and K-pop were exchanging looks nervously. "SO!" Wheesung cried dramatically then winced at his headache. He threw back a hand and a curtain dropped to reveal a large stage on the beach. Two girls sat on stools on opposite sides with Mics close by. There was a karaoke machine set up in the middle of the stage and then a platform in the back.

"First they will have to do whatever their fan asks," Wheesung pointed to the girls, one was wearing a DBSG fan girl shirt and the other a K-pop. "And make everyone happy in the audiance. Then they will sing whatever random song is played from the karaoke machine and dance too. Then each will get up on the platform... " Wheesung squinted, seeing a banner on the platform. "The platform of truth?"

Se7en waved. "My idea!"

"O-okay. Well, each member will get up there and tell the juicest tid bit about themselves that they can think of to make the fans happy. The winner will be declared by measuring how loudly the audiences cheers through the whole thing." He pointed to a large gauge that went from 0-100 with a big arrow resting on Zero, it was hanging behind the stage. "Understand?" Wheesung and the camera turned to the boy bands. The ten of then just stared back, some looked angry, others looked confident, and Donghwa looked asleep.

"Okay, DBSG will go first!" Wheesung declared then went to sit in the shade with Se7en.

"Great..." Micky sighed quietly as they made they way to the stage, waving at cheering fans. The arrow was starting to climb slowly as they made their way down the beach.

"We can do it, guys!" Uknow encouraged.

"Shut up." Hero growled, smiling and blowing a kiss at a group of girls. A few of them passed out.

"I'll try my best..." Max said quietly, looking back to Jumin for reassurance. Jumin just gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

"You'll do fine!" Xiah threw an arm around Micky's shoulders as they climbed on stage.

"Hi." Uknow said to the DBSG fan girl.

"...Hi..." She giggled.

"So... What can we do to make you happy?" Micky asked, smiling.

"Uh..." She blushed and looked at the cheering crowd.

"Give... uh... me and my four friends a hug and a kiss." She was bright read but managed to say it.

"...really?" Hero asked, thinking it would be a harder challange.

Four other girls were ushered onstage, a few of them bouncing in place and giggling. "Who wants a hug?" Uknow asked stepping forward and one of the girls jumped forward. After a large and exaggerated hug Uknow kissed the girl on the forehead and then waved at the screamed audiance.

"Whore." Hero grumbled then stepped forward.


	22. Chapter 22

As Hero stepped up for his turn, the remaining four girls all jumped forward.

"Sorry ladies, three of you have to step back, which one is it going to be?" Se7en screamed from his place in the shade as Wheesung held his head in pain. The girls all began to pout and start fighting over who was going to leave, then Hero threw a hand up to silence them.

"No need for that, we have to do what they ask right? If they all want me to hug and kiss them...and it will make them happy, I'll do it!" Hero cringed under his clothes, but kept a romantic smile on his face to hide his distaste. All four girls clung to Hero, and he wrapped his arms around all four of them. Kissing each one on the cheek, they swooned and passed out at Hero's feet.

"Um..." Chang Min began to say, but looked over at Jumin and forgot what he was saying as he blushed. The meter began to rise quickly as the entire crowd cheered at an unbelievably loud volume. By the time the meter had finished moving, it had hit the 65 mark.

"What the hell...um...I guess...the other three members won't have to do anything. We can't really have them if the other three girls aren't conscious...anyway...next level!" Se7en shouted, and Wheesung growled as he stood up and began walking away.

"This shit is killing my head...I'll be back at the hotel!" Wheesung yelled back at Se7en angrily. Se7en just watched him go until he became just a tiny spec against the busy street in front of the beach. Frowning slightly, he hollered toward DBSG's team.

"Start the music!" Se7en said, leaning back unhappily in his chair. One of the two mic girls onstage took her cue and rushed over to the karaoke machine. DBSG took their places. Xiah, Micky, Chang Min, and Hero stood behind Yun Ho as he was the first to sing. The other mic girl explained to them that with every new verse, each member would rotate and switch turns with another member. Once they nodded and understood, the girl at the karaoke machine slipped a CD into the player. Suddenly, and quite surprisingly, H.O.T.'s "We Are The Future" began to play.

"Oh my god, baby! Listen! It's....it's....one of our....songs..." Hee Jun sobbed happily, throwing his arms around Kang Ta. Smiling sympathetically, Kang Ta hugged Hee Jun close and patted his back comfortingly. Xiah and Chang Min looked at each other, and Yun Ho coughed nervously. Micky poorly attempted to do a Hee Jun robot dance, and Hero just snickered at Yun Ho's discomfort. Xiah threw his hands up and jumped off the stage and darted over to Se7en. Screaming fangirls in the audience all stretched outward to touch him as he whizzed past them, and with them all doing it together it seemed to create a wave effect within the crowd.

"How the hell could we do justice to an H.O.T. song!?" Xiah barked, kicking Se7en's chair in an act of anger that was very unlike Xiah.

"Get your ass back up there! You're not done yet!" Se7en screamed back, throwing Wheesung's half full waterbottle at Xiah's head. Disgusted, Xiah turned away from Se7en and went back toward the stage.

"Xiah, just calm down, let's do this and try our best....that's all we can do!" Yun Ho said through clenched teeth, trying to keep a smile on his face for the sake of the fans. Xiah just glared at Yun Ho as he hopped back onto the stage and resumed his place next to Chang Min. Hero rolled his eyes at Yun Ho's power trip. The music started over, and this time DBSG fell into sequence. Yun Ho tried to rouse cheers from the audience, while the other four did their own rhythmic dancing behind him. Yun Ho almost forgot a few words, but he easily slurred over them. The audience didn't know what to think really, they only half cheered. Each member did their verse, and they got through the song fairly well. Quite wisely, Micky took the rapping part of the song just as a precausion because the other members would have failed miserably. When they had finished, the meter had only reached 75. Many of the fans either went quiet, or they had passed out in mid performance. As the music faded out and came to a stop, DBSG bowed to their remaining audience -- which was now about 40% of what they had in the beginning. Se7en didn't know whether to laugh or bring in more fans to replace the ones that were lost.

"Um...alright...the last round...heh..." Se7en said, waving his hand toward the stage. DBSG all grouped together and decided who went first with their best secret.

"My biggest secret is that I'm gay..." Hero said, then thought for a moment. "Well...not anymore I guess..." he rephrased, smirking toward Yun Ho. Sighing, Yun Ho grabbed Hero's hand unexepectedly and pulled him to the platform. Xiah, Micky, and Chang Min stared in confusion as Yun Ho pulled Hero up onto the platform next to him.

"Hero, what is the most juiciest secret you have to tell your fans?" Yun Ho said into the microphone he still held, looking at Jae Joong with an interested expression. Blinking, Hero didn't know what to say. He turned to look at his audience, then he looked back at Yun Ho with an embarrased look on his face.

"Well...I'm...heh..." Hero tried to say something, scratching his head as he thought hard. He didn't want his fanbase to drop. He knew it would if his female fans knew he was gay, but then again -- didn't they already know? "I'm g--" Hero finally began to say it, but was cut off when Yun Ho grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him hard on the lips. Fans began screaming their heads off, most of the fans in front kept screaming "fanservice" at the two as they began making out onstage. Little did they know, it was only Yun Ho's ploy to get Hero over his anger. It wasn't fanservice, but it wasn't any kind of service at all either. Hero just smiled as he wrapped his arms around Yun Ho's neck and kissed him back harder. The meter had already flown off the board, and Xiah cleared his throat uncomfortably as he pulled the two apparently-back-together lovers off the platform.

"I've missed you..." Yun Ho whispered, still holding Hero close to him as they moved behind the curtains at the back of the stage.

"Me too..." Hero replied, rubbing his nose against Yun Ho's.

"Does this mean you'll let the Chang Min thing go?"

"What Chang Min thing?"

"Nevermind...just kiss me..." Yun Ho said, and Hero smiled as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend again. Yun Ho wasn't even about to try and get him to remember, even if he was just pretending to forget. Hero had let it all go for whatever reason, finally, and Yun Ho was happy with that. Micky shook his head, covering his face with his hands.

"This is ridiculous...we made the meter go completely off the chart!" Chang Min said, staring at the now broken meter board in shock.

"Well...technically...I think those two did most of it..." Xiah giggled, pointing to Hero and Yun Ho.

"What the hell is going on!?" Se7en said, moving his way onto the stage as his hands rested on his hips in frustration.

"I think we're done...I mean they broke the meter...we can't really do anything else if it's broken...that means we reached our goal doesn't it?" Micky cut in, folding his arms as he looked over at Se7en.

"Oh god...you know I don't even care anymore. I just want to get back to Wheesung so we can try anoth....nevermind. Fine. Your group is done. You honestly CAN'T do anything if you broke your own meter...it just says you were that good at pleasing an audience...or whatever..." Se7en said hastily. Looking toward KPop, Se7en pointed a finger toward the stage. "You're up." DBSG quickly began to make their exit, waving to the left over fans as they walked offstage. Se7en just shook his head at the ridiculousness of the entire thing. He was never going to do something like this again. KPop nervously found their way onto the stage, Woo Hyun followed at a distance behind Young One as he hobbled along on a pair of crutches.

"He can't do the dancing thing..." Ubin yelled toward Se7en, then pointed toward Young One.

"So skip it! He'll just sing!" Se7en replied, becoming very agitated. Shrugging, KPop looked toward their one single fan, who was actually not present in her seat.

"Great...probably our only fucking fan and she isn't even here..." Jumin mumbled to himself, shaking his head in what already looked like defeat. Suddenly, the girl came running back from behind the stage in a fit of giggles, stuffing 5,000 won into her pocket.

"I'm here! Sorry!" the KPop fan cooed. She stopped in front of KPop and clasped her hands behind her back with a wide smile on her face.

"Annyeong haseyeo!" Ubin said happily, smiling and waving at the fan. She just smiled wider and waved back.

"What can we do to make you happy?" Dong Hwa asked, apparently aware of what was going on now. Everyone looked at him as if he had never spoken before.

"Hehe..." the girl giggled, rocking back and forth on her heels as she looked at all the KPop members.

"Well?" Jumin asked, biting his lip as he looked helplessly offstage for Chang Min.

"I want..." the girl said, and pointed to Woo Hyun and Young One. "...those two to kiss each other for five whole minutes."

"Excuse me?" Young One said, his anger rising with every letter.

"I want you two to kiss each other for five minutes!" the fangirl said, folding her arms in defiance.

"Um...Young One...just do it..." Jumin whispered, pointing to the meter which hadn't even moved yet. Sighing, Young One looked over at Woo Hyun as if he didn't know what else to do. Woo Hyun just kept looking at the stage floor, trying hard not to cry.

"If you don't do it, I'll be upset..." the girl interrupted, stepping over to Woo Hyun and Young One with eyes full of tears that were just waiting to fall.

"Fucking fags..." Young One whispered as he closed his eyes and shook his head. Ubin helped Young One stand as he separated himself from Woo Hyun and stood in front of him. Young One opened his eyes again, then raised his head to look at Woo Hyun. The audience had gone completely silent, waiting for what the two of them would do.

"Young One...you don't..." Woo Hyun began, then pursed his lips together as Young One reluctantly leaned in toward him.

"What the fuck is your problem? You've been waiting for me to do this anyway, now you get the chance to do it and you don't want to?!" Young One complained, glaring at Woo Hyun.

"I don't want this if it isn't real any....if it isn't real..." Woo Hyun shot back, holding his lips together as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"If it isn't real anymore? Woo Hyun...I don't even believe half the shit we've done together...I'm not a fag...." Young One began, "everyone has been telling me we were together...and we made out all the time...had se--" he gulped hard.

"Had what? We didn't have anything, Young One. It was all just..." Woo Hyun sighed. "Everyone was lying to you. We never did those things." He started to laugh to himself. He didn't even notice the audience had gone completely silent. He didn't notice that his bandmates were staring at him in horrified shock. He didn't even notice that Se7en had passed out in his chair, drooling as he giggled Wheesung's name in his sleep.

"Woo Hyun..." Young One whispered pleadingly, forcing all his weight onto the crutches he held.

"I guess I can't really blame you for hating me. It was my fault that you're like this..." Woo Hyun said, tears now falling incessantly down his face. He pointed to the crutches and bit his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from crying.

"Your...fault? You said we were...doing some game...right? You jumped off something and I caught you...I think..." Young One said, reaching a hand up to hold his head in pain.

"Just forget it, Young One!" Woo Hyun cried, wiping his tears as he forced himself to gain some composure. "I'm not a fag either...everything was all just a joke. Me and the guys were only messing around with you...it's over...so you don't have to worry about it. You don't have to kiss me, we'll probably lose, but you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable. If you DO kiss me, you're the...fucking...fag..." he managed to finish, biting the inside of his mouth to keep himself from crying again. He bit so hard that he winced as he tasted the bitterness of blood.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FUCK!" Kyung Ah whispered loudly, watching from behind the stage. "This is all going SO wrong!"

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" Taebin said, licking an ice cream cone as he rolled his eyes at Kyung Ah.

"It's my fault they're separated! Well...not completely...it is in a way though..." Kyung Ah spat, but managed to smile back at Taebin.

"Why did you pay that girl?" Taebin asked.

"I had to give her some collateral for asking THEM to make out! She was gonna ask them to make out with HER!" Kyung Ah replied, rolling her eyes.

"You know...you're very unattractive when you yell..." Taebin whispered, inching away from Kyung Ah.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can't you just ask them something else...?" Jumin said, folding his arms impatiently. "They don't look like they want to--"

"Shut up, Jumin!" Xiah cried from backstage somewhere. "OW! Chang Min you little bastard!"

"Woo Hyun...the doctor said he'll remember eventually..." Ubin whispered sympathetically, "...why not just wait until he--"

"Shut up fag!" Woo Hyun blurted out, turning to face Ubin angrily. "I can't wait. I don't really...want to, either." Woo Hyun's eyes dropped back to the stage floor, and he really fought back the urge to cry his heart out in front of everyone. It killed him to use that word, as much as he always hated to hear Young One say it. Suddenly, a memory flashed through Young One's mind. A scene of him and Woo Hyun lying in bed together, then a quick eruption of nerve shattering pain.

"Ahhhhhh...." Young One groaned, falling to his knees as he held his head.

"Young One!" Woo Hyun cried, automatically dropping to his knees to see if Young One was okay. Suddenly, Young One's pain subsided and his hands fell down to his sides. He looked up at Woo Hyun, and his eyes seemed as though he was hiding something.

"Woo Hyun...this isn't like you...what's wrong? Really?" Young One asked, moving his hand forward to touch Woo Hyun's shoulder.

"D-Don't...touch me, you fucking faggot!" Woo Hyun screamed, pulling away from Young One. "I can't do this! Ask us another fucking question!" Young One looked incredibly confused, but he also seemed negatively affected by what Woo Hyun said. It was like hearing that word hurt him instead of causing him to get disgusted.

"Woo Hyun..." Young One whispered, reaching his hand out once again.

"I told you not to fucking touch me!" Woo Hyun barked, standing up as he backed away from Young One.

"Woo Hyun, what are you doing!? He looks like he's getting his memory back!" Ubin whispered urgently, throwing his hands out to grab Woo Hyun.

"This is fucking ridiculous..." Jumin mumbled to himself, then noticed Chang Min backstage and blew a kiss to him. Not caring anymore, Woo Hyun covered his face with his hands as he sobbed into them.

"Why did I...have to be so stupid..." Woo Hyun whispered, shaking his head as he weakly fell back down to his knees.

"Woo Hyun...I remember that..." Young One whispered, picking up his crutches as he tried to pull himself to a stand.

"No you don't...you don't remember any of it...and I'm at fault for everything. If I hadn't jumped from that...stupid wall...you'd have never....and if I had never fallen in love with you...you wouldn't have been like this...it's my fault...all of it is my fault..." Woo Hyun's sobbing increased to a fit of outright crying. He was wiping his tears furiously, but they kept coming. The audience was in awe, they were a mass of dropped jaws and starry

eyes.

"I do remember..." Young One whispered, finally standing up with Ubin's help.

"No, I get it..." Woo Hyun said, still trying to wipe his tears as he forced himself to a stand. "What could you possibly say to me that I haven't already heard?"

"I remember this!" Young One said, his mouth curving into a slight smile as he limped over to Woo Hyun.

"I've already done enough damage to you!" Woo Hyun retorted, "...just stay away from me!" Just as Young One reached him, Woo Hyun threw his hand out and held it against Young One's chest in an attempt to keep him from coming any closer.

"Woo Hyun..." Young One whispered, dropping one of his crutches as he covered Woo Hyun's outstretched hand with his. Woo Hyun tried to wrench his hand away, but Young One held it tightly against his chest. "I remember you saying those things. It was the first night I told you that I loved you..."

"That was a...dream..." Woo Hyun replied, swallowing hard as he averted his eyes from Young One's.

"Look at me," Young One said, then smiled as Woo Hyun looked back up at him.

"You said that, too..." Woo Hyun whispered, sniffing back his tears as he stared into Young One's eyes.

"I know. I remember a lot of things now...not everything...but enough...to know that I did love you..." Young One said, sliding his hand onto Woo Hyun's arm as he pulled him closer.

"You did love me...but..."

"I did then, and I do now..."

"Young One...please don't..." Woo Hyun whispered, feeling Young One's breath against his face.

"Now who's running away from everything? You're the one who never gave up on me...now you're giving in?" Young One said, tightening his hold on Woo Hyun's hand.

"I'm not...I just.."

"Look...I'll tell you what..." Young One said, letting go of Woo Hyun's hand. "I'll drop my other crutch...and if I hit the floor before you catch me...I'll forget about everything..."

"That's...Young One, that's just stupid..." Woo Hyun said, his hand falling to his side as he sighed deeply.

"Yeah, well...you once told me I was stupid...so it works out..." Young One said, pulling his crutch out from under his arm.

"Young One don't!" Woo Hyun argued. But before he could finish, Young One dropped the crutch and he immediately began to fall to the ground. "Young One, no!" Woo Hyun screamed, then lurched forward to catch Young One in his arms as they both hit the ground together. Young One smiled in triumph as he lay there in Woo Hyun's arms.

"See...?"

"I only did it because--"

"I love you, Woo Hyun..."

"Damnit...I love you too, Young One...so much..."

"So stop talking and kiss me like you were asked to do almost half an hour ago..." Young One said sarcastically, putting his arms around Woo Hyun's neck. Woo Hyun began to cry again as he bent down, wrapping his arms around Young One as he kissed him passionately.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is SO fucking romantic!" Kyung Ah screeched.

"Oh god...I'm going to the fair downtown..." Taebin said to himself, and quickly disappeared from Kyung Ah's side.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd errupted into an enormous roar of applause and cheering. It didn't take any longer than a few seconds, and the meter completely flew off the board. The arrow flew so far, that it hit Se7en in the head really hard, immediately waking him from his slumber.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!" Se7en screamed, falling out of his chair. "GODDAMNIT WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Um...I think...we won..." Ubin said, scratching his head in confusion. He looked over at Dong Hwa for confirmation, and Dong Hwa just shrugged as he watched a butterfly flutter past him.

"What the fuck is going on here? Where are we at in the game?" Se7en screamed, making his way onto the stage as several fans screamed and cheered loudly in his already bleeding ear.

"The meter broke...and we haven't even reached the second stage of the game yet..." Jumin said, pointing to the meter.

"Goddamn, what did you guys do?" Se7en asked, looking back between Jumin and the meter. Ubin just pointed to Young One and Woo Hyun, who were now making out hardcore on the floor.

"They did it..." Ubin said, clinging to Dong Hwa's arm again.

"Shit..." Se7en said, staring at Young One and Woo Hyun in amazement. "I think...your team won...they broke the meter on the first level...it took Ping Shi Bang until the third level..."

"Yay!!!!" Ubin giggled, hugging Dong Hwa as Jumin just scoffed and walked off to find Chang Min.

"Don't everyone flip out! Just STAY were you are!" Se7en yelled, holding his hands out in each direction to keep everyone in check. Xiah and Micky were backstage having sex on a few props that had fallen over; Yun Ho and Hero were also having sex behind a stack of crates; while Chang Min and Jumin were in the midst of making out and cooing in each other's ear. Ubin clung to Dong Hwa's arm; Woo Hyun and Young One refused to separate themselves even though they didn't hear anything that was going on around them; and Se7en just coughed nervously to himself.

"What happens now?" Ubin asked.

"Walk down the beach for awhile, the next game is waiting for you there..." Se7en said, shaking his head at Woo Hyun and Young One in amazement. "I wish me and Wheesung could be like that sometimes..."

"Walk down the beach...what the fuck..." Jumin said from backstage, but the rest of his sentence was muffled when Chang Min kissed him.

"I'll get rid of this audience...pay them or something...you all just go. If you're not there, I'll send my seven guard dogs after you...now GO!" Se7en said, pointing down the beach. Everyone came out from their designated places backstage, putting their clothes and accessories back on. Mumbling about various things, everyone made their way off the stage and past the still screaming fans. Young One and Woo Hyun remained where they were, and still making out.


	23. Chapter 23

Kyung Ah had run into an ice cream stand, literally, on her search for Tae Bin.  
"Son of a-hey ice cream!" She popped up to look at the menu.  
"Can I help you miss?"  
"Yes...I want an ice cream."  
"Yes, well, what kind of ice cream." The server asked impatiently.  
"Hold on, damn it. I have to think....Ill have a sugar cone with three scoops of chocolate ice cream."  
"Alright..." And as he finished he informed her of her total.  
"Oh ya, I don't have any money...."  
"YOU MADE ME MAKE THIS FOR NOTHING!?" He yelled.  
"I GAVE MY MONEY AWAY FOR A GOOD CAUSE! YOU SHOULD GIVE THE ICE CREAM TO ME FOR FREE!" And she grabbed at it, but the man pulled it back and smacked her in the forehead.  
"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!" Kyung Ah screamed, popping back up, to find someone taking her ice cream and setting down money. "That's mine!" She whined, looking up at him.  
"Its not yours if you don't pay for it." Tae Bin said. "Its mine now. Would you like to have some?"  
"Yes please..." She said pitifully.  
Tae Bin blinked in surprise at her tone, and handed her the ice cream. "Take it, I just had one."  
"What should we do today?" Kyung Ah asked, digging in.  
"We aren't doing anything. Our relationship is over. Im going to get a drink and pack." He walked away from her, and she stormed behind him.  
"You are really giving up?! I thought you loved Se7en!" She pointed out.  
Tae Bin stopped walking and turned to her. "I got you an ice cream. If you aren't going to thank me, then at least leave me alone." And he began walking again.  
"Thank you!" She called, following. "Let me at least get a drink with you."  
"Why?"  
"Because you are my friend, my only friend, and before you go away I want to have a drink with you."  
Tae Bin sighed. "You manipulate people too well..."  
"So drinks then? Your treat!"

Se7en faced the cameras and half assed a smile. "Because boy bands all are for the fans, and the show is all for ratings, you all at home get to pick our winners!"  
"Wait...what?" Jumin asked.  
"You mean we did all those games for nothing? It doesn't even count for the win?!" Uknow demanded.  
"When I want you to speak..." Se7en snapped at them, "I WOULD HAVE ASKED YOU TO SPEAK. Anyway, the games should help sway your votes. As we get set up, we'll show you highlights from the games, and when we return, each person will get a minute alone with a camera to tell you why you should vote for their group. You then call or text message your votes to the numbers below."  
As the cameras turned off and a booth was beginning to be set up on the beach the boys looked at each other.  
"What are you going to say?" Max asked Xiah.  
"I....Hmmm maybe Ill cry. Like this," And Xiah began to ball, "PLEASE VOTE FOR US, THIS MEANS SO MUCH TO ALL OF US, WE WORKED SO HARD!"  
"You can cry really well!" Max complimented.  
"Ya...he sure can..." Micky glared at Xiah.  
"Every time I cry to you its real..." Xiah lied.  
"Just like every time I tell you I love you I mean it." Micky said.  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Xiah cried.  
"SO YOU WERE LYING!"  
"STOP YELLING OR ILL CUT YOUR THROATS OPEN!" Se7en screamed, then hearing someone to the side said, "What do you mean we're on? OH! Welcome back! K-Pop will go first."

Young One sat silent for a moment, then cleared his throat. "You all have been watching us this week, and you've seen us work really hard. We have suffered a lot, at the hands of those sons of bitches, and it wasn't only for us. We did that all for our fans, we want to win because you have all been loyal to us all this time, so we want to make you proud. Please vote for us."

DongHwa stared at the camera until he was called out when his minute was up.

Ubin breathed on the camera and wiped it. "Im Ubin." He said sitting down. "Vote for K-Pop! We're the best group, I think so at least. We may not be as popular as Dong Dong but we are all good guys! DongHwa is a sweetheart and I love him lots! Woo Hyun is nice and takes care of us, even if he gets moody sometimes...Young One is moody all the time but he would do anything for any of us and works so hard! Jumin is a great leader, he keeps us together and hopeful. I do my best too, I try to at least...because I don't want to let my friends down. I love them, and I hope you will too..."

Jumin waved at the camera. "All our K-Pop fans will vote for us right? GOOD! So Im talking to the Pong Mong Dong fans! Vote for us instead! Dong Wong Tong wins things all the time! You don't need to see them take another win! We need this more than they do! So if you don't vote for us....Ill find out where you live....and Ill kill your cats...."

Woo Hyun smiled thoughtfully into the camera. "I want to thank everyone for watching us this week...oh and I also want to thank our fans, though there are few of you, you stayed with us even through our break and we tried hard to stay in the public eye for you! I want to ask you all for your votes....K-Pop works so hard for you, we really do, and we try to stay up beat even in the worst of times. I want this win for my band mates....they mean a lot to me, and I know if we won, that would give them so much spirit and we could work harder for you all. I hope you vote honestly, but please consider us as your pick..."

Uknow was first for his team, "Hello everyone! Uknow here! I hope you vote for Dong Bong Shin Gi! We had a blast this week, sorta...But we worked really hard for you! Remember we love you and wish only the best for you. Dong Bong Shin Gi will work harder to gain a place in everyone's hearts!"

Micky looked into the camera and shrugged, "We're a shoe in." And ended his turn.

Xiah waved with both hands at the camera, "Hello everyone! Xiah loves you all! I know you'll all vote for the right people, because both teams were great! I had a blast this week, I made lots of new friends and got to do lots of cool things, I got to win a million fights with Micky! I hope you all had fun too! Dong Bong Shin Gi fighting!!!"

Max looked around to make sure he was alone and then leaned into the camera "Vote for K-Pop....please..." He looked uncomfortable. "Not like I don't want our band to win...But winning would make Jumin so happy, and its more important to them then it is to us."

Hero looked bored as he sat down in front of the camera. He thought to himself for a minute and then stood, moving the stool aside, and flipped his hair back. "Vote for Dong Bong Shin Gi." And he began to slowly strip, filling the entire minute.

Kyung Ah watched Tae Bin take another shot. He had taken quite a few....but still seemed pretty in control. If it wasn't for his flushed face and willingness to talk to her, she would figure he was still sober.  
"Why are you giving up on Se7en?" She asked, hoping he was far enough gone to answer.  
"Why did you get Young One and Woo Hyun back together?" He asked her instead.  
Kyung Ah looked down at her coke and tried to tell him without feeling like too big of a dope. "Because they really love each other...I didn't really like Woo Hyun, I just felt like...when he sings, he's singing to me, I feel so good. I always wanted to feel like that. But you were right, Im not the kind of girl any guy would want. But Im still me." She sat up straight. "Im not going to change, even if no guy will want me. Young One and Woo Hyun really are made for each other, so I figured I would help them get something I can't."  
"I've never been turned down." Tae Bin admitted. "Not that I made a lot of offers. Sometimes I think I just like Se7en because he doesn't want me anymore, but that's not it. I really care about him. Im not going to lie and say I love him enough to let him go, because I don't. I would force Wheesung away from him forever if I could, but it isn't fair to me. I deserve someone who wants to be just with me."  
Kyung Ah laughed suddenly and Tae Bin glared at her.  
"Sorry..." She continued to laugh. "Its just...you are as selfish as I am."  
"Hardly..." He muttered.  
"Hey! Stop putting me down jackass!" She snapped.  
"I would never put you down, you keep dragging me to your level...I don't need to be any lower..."  
"...............What?" Kyung Ah asked in confusion.  
"Never mind..."  
"Where are you going to?" She asked as he stood up.  
"Im going back to the hotel. Im going to pack." Tae Bin said, paying his bill to the counter and motioned for the bar tender to note the action.  
"Ill go with you, we can share a taxi."  
"You don't have money for a taxi either?"  
"Nope, and none for dinner either, so could you spot me some cash?"

Back on stage, there was a big screen above DBSG, K-Pop, and Se7en's heads. They had stopped to have lunch, which Wheesung had to come back and pay for. Now they were back on air.  
"This is it." Se7en relished. "This is the moment we've all been waiting for, praying for, dying to get to. It's the end of the show. I just want everyone to know before we go on, Ill see you all in hell."  
K-Pop and DBSG nodded thoughtfully.  
"The winners get a trip to anywhere they like, and can bring one guest a piece. They will also get a seven hundred copies of my new CD, Must Listen, which they must hand out where ever it is they decide to go. And everyone out there should buy it! Buy seven of them!"  
"GET ON WITH IT!" Young One yelled.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP! ITS MY SHOW, ILL TALK ALL I FUCKING WANT!" Se7en screamed.  
"I SHOULD KICK YOUR NUMBER LOVING ASS!" Young One screamed back, Woo Hyun covered his mouth.  
"I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY GIMPY!"  
At this point both Woo Hyun and Jumin had to cover Young One's mouth.  
"As I was saying..." Se7en said, turning back to the cameras. "Our winner..."  
On the screen above flashed a few cheap graphics imported from Japan and then the words "Mong Long Shoon Ti" appeared on the screen.  
"Whos that?" Xiah asked.  
"Why must we always lose?!" Jumin cried.  
"We won!" Uknow said happily and hugged Hero.  
"We did?!" Xiah said happily and hugged Micky, who didn't look surprised.  
Max looked sadly at Jumin who was screaming curses on the floor where the other K-Pop members were holding him down, except for Young One who had sneaked up behind Se7en and was beating him seven times in the face.

Young One sat on the toilet, with the lid down, as Woo Hyun took the bandage off the back of his head.  
"How are you feeling?" Woo Hyun asked.  
"Pissed."  
"I mean physically."  
"When Im pissed it takes over all of me, Im physically pissed." Young One muttered.  
"You are lucky the rest of us were there to drag you off before Se7en's guards beat you. You would have gone brain dead with as many times as you've hit your head this week."  
"But then again I have a hard head?" Young One asked.  
"I didn't say that...."  
"You mouthed it." And he pointed to the mirror in front of them.  
".....heh.......Do you remember anything more?" Woo Hyun asked, changing the subject.  
"Not a lot, I remember that I left Ubin's acne cream back in the cabin though.....What's the matter?" He asked suddenly, seeing Woo Hyun's face in the mirror.  
"...N-Nothing..."  
"What's the matter?!" Young One demanded, turning around to him.  
"I think....Se7en paid for your stay in the hospital.....The scar on the back of your head is in the shape of a seven...."  
"....................ILL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

DBSG, Jumin, Ubin, and DongHwa were in the hotel bar again, trying to enjoy their last night by getting more sloshed than they had the whole rest of the week. Max was sitting with Xiah and Micky, who had given him safe heaven from Jumin. Jumin was still throughly pissed about losing and refused to speak at all, other than the few words it took to order himself drinks. Hero and Uknow were making out in an assortment of places, as they rolled around. Ubin and DongHwa were sitting down to join Xiah, Micky, and Max.  
"I wish Jumin would talk to me..." Max cried.  
"No you don't!" Ubin assured. "He talked to me on the way here, and only coming close to drinking myself in the hospital has brought me out of the depression he put me in. He's mean when he's mad."  
"I don't care...I don't care if all he did was scream at me, I just want him to talk to me again...."  
"Oh Max..." Xiah said, leaning on him. "I love you." And he kissed him. "And my boyfriend...." He fell the other direction onto Micky. "I love you more." He patted Micky's face. "Even if you piss me off a lot and aren't too good in bed."  
"WHAT?!" Micky screamed.  
"Oh Micky, if you were a man, and I was a man...I wouldn't care...I would love you anyway...If you want to be gay, be gay! You know what Im saying?" He looked around at them. "He gets me!" He said point to Max. "Im having the best time!" Xiah cheered drunkenly. "And I love my friends..." Xiah tried to reach Ubin and DongHwa, but had to crawl onto the table to get to them. "I wish we could be together...forever....I have a great idea, we should all start a band! Like a boy band, I've always wanted to do that...Wait I have an idea!" And he fell off the table, but had taken off running as soon as he hit the floor.  
"...You...Are you going to go after him?" Max asked shyly.  
"Im not bad in bed!" Micky barked at him.  
"Ok..."  
"Im really good! He doesn't know what the hell he's talking about!"  
"Ok..."  
"You don't believe me! Im good! Ill have sex with you right now, Ill have sex with the whole room! They'll know!"  
"No thank you..."  
"Oh DongHwa!" Ubin said, ignoring Micky's screaming. "You aren't upset that we lost at all?" He asked, putting DongHwa's arm around him.  
"We lost?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh....To who?"  
"Mong Long Shoon Ti."  
"Oh....Well, they are a good band, I've listened to them since I was a kid."  
Ubin hugged onto him and smiled.  
"Ubin?" DongHwa asked.  
"Ya?"  
"You have a pimple."  
"WHAT?!"

Kyung Ah narrowly escaped being seen by Woo Hyun who was desperately trying to calm down Young One who struggled to get away from him. He was screaming something about burning a "fucking seven into his brain." Kyung Ah didn't know who he was talking about. She let herself in Tae Bin's room, she had waited for him outside for a few hours with the taxi, and he hadn't come.  
"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BE-What the hell?" She cut herself off seeing he had only half packed. He had the dresser open but was sitting next to it drinking from the mini fridge.  
"Aren't you drunk enough?" She asked impatiently.  
"Just about." He said, not looking up at her.  
Kyung Ah sighed and walked to his dresser, and began his packing again.  
"You want some?" He asked, holding the bottle up to her.  
"No, I don't drink. Only bums and house wives drink."  
"You calling me a bum?"  
"Are you a house wife?"  
He ignored her.  
By the time she was on the bottom of the dresser, he had taken out some more bottles and was opening them. Kyung Ah grabbed at them, and he fought her.  
"You are such a drama queen!" She yelled, trying to pull them away. "You are going to get alcohol poisoning!"  
"Its my purgative!"  
"Its your what?!"  
"You are so dumb!"  
"FINE!" She yelled and let go. He fell back into the fridge. "Drink yourself to death. I maybe dumb, but at least I have a working liver."  
He sighed and set the bottles aside, and crawled over to help her pack his things.  
"You are doing it wrong..." He muttered.  
"Doing what wrong?" She asked through clenched teeth.  
"You aren't folding anything..."  
"Im rolling everything. It takes up less room and your clothes don't wrinkle." Kyung Ah explained.  
After a minute he spoke again, "You lied."  
"About what?!" She demanded.  
"You said you wouldn't change but you have. You helped Woo Hyun, you wouldn't have done that before, and look at this shit." He said pulling out some shirts she had rolled. She tore them from his hands before he messed it up too much. "That's so fucking motherly. You are such a girl."  
"Am I supposed to be offended?! Cause you are starting to really piss me off!"  
"That's the Kyung Ah I know!"  
"YOU THINK YOU ARE FUNNY?! I DON'T CARE HOW DRUNK YOU ARE, IM TRYING TO HELP YOU AND YOU JUST-" And he kissed her.  
...This was just like she had practiced with her dog...It was much the same thing, and he smelled just as bad. Unlike her dog, he didn't then bite her, but preceded to do something she hadn't thought to practice. Luckily this time her Mom didn't walk in on her.

"Oh Young One!" Xiah said, running into him and Woo Hyun in the hall. "I love you!" And he hugged Young One, who quickly pushed him away. "....Oh Woo Hyun! I love you!" Young One pulled Woo Hyun away before Xiah could hug him.  
"What do you want?" Young One asked.  
"To let you know, that I love you." He leaned forward. "And I DO love you."  
"Thank you Xiah." Woo Hyun said. "Maybe you should get some coffee...."  
"No no...I want to give you guys something!"  
"....What?"

Max woke up when Jumin came back to their room. He had slammed the door and laid down on the far edge of the bed. Max wondered if he even saw that he was there. He hesitantly reached out and touched Jumin on the arm, who quickly wrenched it away.  
"Just leave me alone." Jumin warned.  
"Im sorry...I wish we hadn't won, really. Im really sorry." Max cried.  
"Don't be sorry, you won, be happy. In fact, you should be happy all the time you win so much." He listened to Max cry from behind him for a moment and sighed. "Im not mad at you. I would just like to win something for once. Just let me be pissed okay?"  
Max got out of bed and left the hotel room.

The next morning Tae Bin woke up, his head was pounding and he felt like he would throw up. Pushing himself up, he found Kyung Ah beneath him, and that they were both naked. Suddenly his head hurt a lot more. He quickly put some clothes on and grabbed whatever had been packed and headed for the door, but stopped. Tae Bin got his wallet and set half of what he had by Kyung Ah, remembering she didn't have money for her own taxi.

"I don't want to go..." Max cried silently.  
Micky uncomfortably patted his back. "They left already Max, he isn't going to come say goodbye to you."  
Max cried harder and hugged Micky, who quickly passed him over to Xiah.  
"Is everyone ready?" Uknow asked, loading the last of their things into the SM Town van.  
"Yes." Hero answered for all of them.  
"Have you all thought about where we should go?" Uknow asked.  
"Oh, we're going to Japan!" Xiah said. "I already signed the papers!"  
"You did what?!" Micky and Uknow demanded.  
"Ya, and I gave K-Pop the other tickets! Now we can be together....forever..."  
"We aren't moving there Xiah!" Micky informed him.  
"You are such a pain in the ass Xiah." Hero said, climbing into the van then they heard him mutter "Fuck..."  
"What's going on?" Uknow asked, looking inside, and saw Hee Jun and Kang Ta in the front seat.  
"I can't find SM Town on the map...." Kang Ta was saying, turning the map in circles.  
"Try North Korea."  
"Oh, good idea."


End file.
